Even the Strongest Breaks
by DushaSoul
Summary: Chika is oblivious to the small hints Shito has been leaving him. But one night, when everything changes...he will soon realize his own feelings. But when both disappear, will it be too late? Mainly ChikaXShito, some ShibaXChika TouhouXShito. Angst/L/V/R
1. Discovered

** Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfiction of this kind. I recently got really into Zombie-Loan a few months ago and instantly feel in love with it. Please bare with me and I try and sort out my writing while preparing this fanfiction. I haven't written very many so this is a new thing for me. Please review and tell me what you think? What I can fix? Such as that.**

* * *

><p>He stood in the shadows, watching as the two fought. It was a sight he had some used to seeing and found it quite amusing. Akatsuki Chika, and Tachibana Shito. Such a strange two-some they were. Always bickering, never getting along, but when the time came for a fight they'd become completely serious. He loved that the most. The serious face of that young zombie. It invigorated him.<p>

The sounds of their fighting voices echoed through the streets as they made their way back to the dorms where they lived. He followed behind them, in the quiet shadows, not wanting to be seen just yet. He'd wait for them to separate. Then he would make his move. That boy still didn't realize what was going to happen to him. Ha! It was laughable how he didn't know. But he soon would.

"Oi! Shit-Shito! Stop ignoring me like that!" Akatsuki Chika said. He grabbed the raven haired boy's shoulder and twisted him back around. "You said something earlier and I want to know what it was!"

"Die, Trash. Get your hands off me." Shito replied. "I said to forget it." He glared, red eyes burning.

"Ch. No way! Now tell me what you said! Ah- ngh…" The other winced, gently touching the wound in his chest. He pulled his hand away seeing the crimson blood on his hand. "Stupid bastard…catching me off guard like that…"

Shito watched him a moment then quickly looked away. "That's what you get for being reckless, idiot."

"Stop calling me an idiot you bastard!" Chika yelled. "You said something because you thought I was dying! Now what was it?"

Shito shook his head. "You really are an idiot. Let's get back home so Yuuta can fix your mistake."

"Shut up-…" Chika tried to yell back but the loss of blood had taken its toll.

"Die already, Trash." Shito turned on his heel and started walking once again.

"N-ngh….bastard…" Chika choked out the last word before he fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Really Akatsuki, I'm not going to carry you all the way back- Akatsuki?" Shito stopped and turned around seeing the silver-haired boy laying on the ground, a pool of his own blood forming around him.

Shito stared for a moment then sighed, walking closer. "Such a useless fool. Neh, Akatsuki, wake up already." Shito pried his foot under Chika's body and rolled him over. "Wha-? You idiot! Not telling me it was this bad!" Shito knelt down beside the other's body and tried to shake him awake. "Akatsuki…Akatsuki wake up!" Shito sat back on his heels, his hands now soiled in Chika's blood. The crimson flow growing stronger.

From the shadows the stalker watched, waiting for Shito to run for help. It was then that he would move. At the rate Chika was bleeding out it was only a matter of time before the damage was beyond repair. But why wasn't Shito leaving? He would have by now in normal conditions. The stalker narrowed his eyes.

"Something is not right." He whispered to himself. He looked up again, hearing Shito's voice change.

"Akatsuki….come on…you wouldn't let this kill you would you?" Shito asked quietly. He didn't expect an answer though he asked anyway. The raven haired zombie moved closer and carefully lifted Chika into his arms and started to carry him down the street.

"Oh? Now this is definitely a change in events." The stalker said as he moved along the shadows to keep an eye on the slowly moving creatures.

Shito carried Chika as fast as he could without jarring the injured body too much. He watches Chika's face for any movement, worry apparent in his expression. "Akatsuki…so troublesome…" Shito sighed. "To think I actually let my guard down enough to say _that_….back there. Ch…" Shito felt a movement in his arms and looked down. Chika's face had gone pale in the short time he'd been walking. "Aka-tsuki…this is no good…oi…you hang in there. It won't do any good if you go and die on me."

"S-shutup…bastard…" Chika croaked, not opening his eyes. "Y-you don't really care…."

Shito's eyes flared a moment. _You stupid idiot…you really don't understand anything do you? _"Ch. Die, scum. Uh-mm…." Shito's face relaxed gently, seeing that Chika had passed out again.

He mumbled a few words in his native Chinese and continued walking until he reached the gates to the dorms. He kicked the front door open and managed to carry Chika up to his own room. Shito laid him down on the bed and stood up straight looking down on him. "Akatsuki Chika…what is it about you….?" Shito allowed a small smile to touch his lips as he watched the younger zombie sleep. "To find Yuuta…" Shito turned and left the room in search for Yuuta, the healer.

* * *

><p>Outside, the stalker snuck into the courtyard and around the side of the house. He smiled to himself, thinking of all he would do the moment he found that the two had separated. He would take his prey back to his rightful place. "I cannot wait any longer…now…where is that boy's room? Ah…it must be this one. I'll check there first." The man moved swiftly, a faint light emitting from his hand as he moved up the tree nearby to see through the window. He peered inside, unseen by those in the room. "Of course…not alone once again…doing these things without my permission." The man smirked. "I'll have to punish you for this, Shito. Just wait." The man's eyes narrowed as he watched.<p>

* * *

><p>Yuuta finished what he could and nodded to Shito. "He just needs lots of rest now. Don't let him move about okay? Ne?" Yuuta smiled and bounced happily out of the room, his two hands KenKen and KonKon stretched out.<p>

Shito sighed and turned back to Chika. His shirt had been cut away and fresh bandages already soaked through with blood, bound his entire torso. Shito sighed once again dropping his guard and sat down next to Chika's motionless body. "Chi-…nn…" Shito shook his head. "Chika…if only you'd wake up and fight with me…"

Chika winced, his eyes tightened closed in a nightmare. "Chi-ahem Akatsuki?" Shito turned to look at him. "Akatsuki wake up…"

"Nn…nn…s-stop…." Chika's horse voice broke through his movements. His hair stuck to his forehead as beads of sweat formed. "S-shi…to…" Chika's quiet whine surprised the raven haired boy.

"Akatsuki…" Shito leaned closer, trying to calm the shaking body beside him. "Calm down or you'll ruin the work Yuuta did." Chika kicked out violently, knocking Shito from the edge of the bed.

"Get away from me!" The weak voice screamed.

"Gah! Damn you, Akatsuki! Kicking me like that!" Shito jumped up from the floor and raised an arm to punch him but stopped, seeing the silver-haired youth's face. "uh-" Shito growled and dropped his hand, moving back to the bed and leaned over the now peaceful Chika. "How can you do this to me…." Shito moved closer, feeling Chika's breath on his face. "Akatsuki. Akatsuki you….you bring out a new me…" Shito leaned in close his lips hovering millimeters above Chika's. "If only…you know…" Shito closed the distance, tasting the other's lips only a second before a loud crash outside jarred him back to alertness.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHAT IS MINE?" The stalker screamed crashing down through the tree branches. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! BOTH OF YOU!"

Shito rushed to the window and threw it open. "Who's there?" He yelled. No answer came to him. The person who had been waiting outside had disappeared in a flash. Shito turned back to look at Chika then back to the window. "Who could that have been? The voice was familiar somehow…."

* * *

><p>Rage flowing through his entire body, fueled the stalker to run farther and farther. "Damn that Shito. Damn that Chika. I'll destroy the both of them. Taking what is mine…touching what is mine." The man disappeared into a large building out of the way and up the stairs into a quiet room, glowing blue.<p>

Another man turned and stopped, a glare on his face. "You were never to enter this building again."


	2. Questions

**Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 2! Wow two in one day I'm on a roll! *shot* Anyways, some things are becoming clearer but also...many mysteries await. Please do tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>The two men watched each other. Each sizing the other up. One, tall and thin, a china man stood in the corner, a fist to his chin glaring at the intruder.<p>

"As I said. You were never to return here, Reichirou Shiba." He said.

Shiba smirked, running a hand through his messy light-brown hair. He straightened his long jacket and looked up at the other. "Touhou of the Xu Fu. I've a deal to make with you."

The china man gave a small smile. He stepped slowly from his corner and into the light in the center of the room. A light, formed at his finger tips. "And what kind of deal do you even think I would pretend to make with you, monster?"

Shiba moved to the only chair in the room and took a seat. "I've a problem. And so do you. That puppet of yours has gone against all reservations and taken something of mine."

"Oh? And what would that be? I could hardly be bothered with something so trivial as thieving." Touhou moved his hand to form an incantation.

"Wait until you hear what I've to say before you start that exorcism of yours." Shiba crossed one leg over the other and leaned back.

Touhou watched him, out of the corner of his eye. An amused smile tugged at his cruel lips as he waited to hear the joke the strange zombie had to tell.

"As you know, Shito has been let's say…a little more disobedient than usual. And the reason for that is Zombie-Loan. More to the point…Akatsuki Chika."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. That can't be what you have to tell me?" Touhou stopped his spell, folding his arms.

Shiba shook his head. "No, see…it's more than that. It seems that Shito has taken more than a liking to Chika. My little Chika. Are you starting to see the problem?"

Touhou nodded. "I had expected as much. How can you be positive? I've not been able to prove i-"

"Shito kissed him." Shiba interrupted.

Touhou remained silent for a moment. "I see. So that is proof enough. And I thought I'd destroyed that part of him. No matter, I'll deal with him soon."

Shiba shook his head again, standing and moving towards the other. "Wait. He'll only stay here and keep coming back. No. We need to show him, there is no reason for him to stay any longer.

Touhou arched a brow. "Ho? I'm listening."

Shiba smiled and began to detail out his plan.

* * *

><p>Shito walked slowly down the hall a towel on his head, and his bathing supplies in a bowl in his hands. He'd left Chika alone in his room to rest for the night. Yuuta would check in with him later to make sure he was healing properly. Shito sighed, closing the door to his own room. He stood there silent a moment, leaning his back against the door. "What a night it's been." He said to himself.<p>

Shito pushed away from the door and set his things on the table. He stared out the window, thinking about what had happened between him and Chika. Of course…Chika still didn't know. Shito didn't know…if he'd ever tell him. The chance of rejection was too high. But a part of him clung desperately to the chance that maybe…just maybe…Chika would feel the same. Yelling down the hall pulled him from his musings.

"Oi! Stop that! That hurts! OW!"

"Idiot…" Shito muttered under his breath.

"Chika-kun stop moving so much! I'm just trying to heal you!" Yuuta giggled. "You're getting blood everywhere."

"Gah! I'm fine! Ah! Cold!" Chika continued to yell.

"Well you certainly seem back to your original energy, Akatsuki." Shito said from the doorway.

Chika stopped his arguing and turned to face him. "Aha! There you are! Now you can tell me what you said earlier!" He pointed a finger in Shito's direction.

Shito sighed. "Akatsuki, that's enough. I merely said you'd better not die. I need you to keep my hand."

Chika blinked. "Eh? Ch. How rude." Chika turned from him, folding his arms. "And what is this weird taste on my lips?"

Shito had to muffle his gasp and turn quickly away to hide the small rush of blood to his cheeks.

Yuuta noticed however and gave him a quizzical look. "Ne? Shito-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all. Just tired of that idiot. I'll be going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night~!" Yuuta responded and bounced out of the room after him.

* * *

><p>Chika stood where he was watching the wind rustle the leaves outside his window. He replayed the night through his mind. He'd been taken by surprise by one of the more intelligent zombies. It was a lucky strike, digging deep into his flesh. He'd thought he heard Shito scream his name but he couldn't be sure. The image of Shito kneeling over him, whispering words flashed into his mind. The face Shito wore…did not match what he claimed to have told him. He could swear he had seen a tear form in the other's eyes.<p>

"No, it's not possible." Chika said aloud, shaking his head to clear the images away. He rested his left hand on his newly bandaged wound and walked to sit in the window sill. "Still…I can't shake the feeling…that Shito meant something different than he said." Chika continued to sit in the window sill, deep in thought well into the night. Finally, he gave in to the fatigue tugging at his eyes and moved to his bed, laying down on it, falling asleep.

Morning broke with sunlight pouring into the unguarded windows. Shito's cell phone buzzed on the table, alerting a text message had arrived. Shito glared at the small device daring it to buzz again. A few minutes later, it did, the display lighting up with the name of the sender. Shito sat up mumbling under his breath and picked up the phone. His eyes widened slightly as he read the name.

"It's not time for my maintenance yet…what could he want?" Shito flipped open the phone and read the two messages. The first was a simple greeting and request. The other, clearly demanded his presence within the next few hours. Shito sighed and dropped the phone on the bed irritated. "Doing whatever he pleases as usual. How annoying." He moved to his closet and pulled some clothing from the hangers there. He dressed and combed out his hair before picking up his phone and leaving the room.

Before he even reached the gates, Touhou was there, waiting for him. The Xu Fu's Exorcist smiled sweetly at his inheritance. "Shito-sama. How radiant you look this morning." He said, his voice dripping with honey nectar.

Shito ignored the man's words and entered the car sitting at the far end of the bench. He leaned one elbow on the door handle and stared out the window, bored. Touhou smiled again and entered the car after him. He motioned to the driver and the car slowly pulled forward and into the street. Touhou watched Shito from the corner of his eye. He was quite surprised to have been talked into Shiba's plan, but the thought intrigued him. Anything to put a painful expression on Shito's face excited him.

_This…is going to be fun._ Touhou's smile grew ever so slightly.


	3. Horror

**Author's Note: And here is chapter three! Wow, I've really done great! I didn't know if I'd get this much done in one day. But anyway. This chapter gets into the more mature rating. There will be angst and rape in this. Please don't think that I take rape lightly. I don't. It is a horrible, horrible thing to ever happen to someone. **

**But it is neccessary for this story so it is here. You have been warned. If you don't like yaoi/rape please cease reading here. Thank you. Any feedback would be helpful. **

* * *

><p>Chika awoke to the soft squeak and bounce of someone sitting on the edge of his bed. He blinked for a moment then closes his eyes in annoyance. "Oi…" He said sleepily. "Get out of here…I'm still sleeping, idiot."<p>

No response, only movement. He could feel whoever it was, lean in closer, a hand reaching across him.

"H-hey! Stop that, bastard!" Chika rolled over and stared, in complete shock.

"Good morning my Little Chika." Shiba smiled, pressing one arm across the smaller male's body.

"S-shiba! Y-you died!" Chika blinked and rubbed his eyes in astonishment. "Y-you can't be here! How did you-"

"Sh…Chika-chan. Not so loud, you'll only shake the house." Shiba smiled, pressing a finger to the other's lips. "I've come to visit you. Isn't that nice?"

The shock of seeing Shiba there, in his room, slowly wore away as Chika remembered their last meeting. "What are you doing here, Shiba?" Chika asked, suspicion in his voice. He tried to sit up, but Shiba held him down with one arm.

"I said, I've come to visit you." Shiba smiled, sweetly. "Didn't you miss me?" He leaned in closer, his hot breath tickling Chika's skin.

"S-shiba…what are you doing? Get off of me." Chika watched him, eyes widening the closer he got. The younger boy started to struggle slightly, his panic rising. "W-where is everyone?" Chika asked in an attempt to distract the other.

Shiba shushed him again with his finger. Then pulled out a small device setting it on the table and punching one of the buttons. "Now you may speak all you want." Shiba shifted moving himself on top of the silver-haired zombie.

"S-Shiba…" Chika spoke softly in confusion. "What are you doing? What is that thing you put over there?"

"My little Chika…you are so cute when you are confused. It's alright. You'll know soon enough." Shiba's smile grew, his eyes changing to hunger. "Now…I want you to yell real loud okay?"

"What? Why would I-" Shiba pressed his lips hard against Chika's and held it there, despite the boy's struggling. He then slid a cold, chilled hand up his shirt, finding the sensitive areas that hid there.

"G-Gah! What the hell are you doing?" Chika yelled in utter surprise and anger.

"Is something wrong?" Shiba asked?

"Yes something is wrong! You kissed me you bastard! Now get away from me!" Chika squirmed beneath the other, trying to kick him off.

"But Chika…it was only a little kiss." Shiba smirked pinching one of Chika's nipples. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

Chika shuddered and cried out. "Stop that right now! This is indecent and I don't want any part of it!" His breathing quickened as he realized what was happening.

Shiba ignored his protest and pulled both of Chika's wrists together, above his head, holding them there with one large hand and moved the other back to the boys shirt, sliding it up to expose the pale skin beneath. "Ah…you heal rather well, my little Chika." He cooed, flicking his tongue out to taste the shivering flesh. "Mm…and taste just as I remembered." Shiba drew a line of saliva all the way up the boy's stomach and moved to suck on one of his nipples.

Chika's face grew bright red as he fought desperately. He tried to suppress the shiver running through his body. "N-ngh…Shiba…s-stop that…." Chika's voice quivered betraying his fear.

Shiba looked up at him. "Hmm? Did you say something my little Chika?" He slid his free hand down and under the waistband of Chika's pants, teasing gently.

Chika gasped and bucked, kicking his legs. "Get out of there!" He flailed about growling his anger.

Shiba laughed in amusement. One hand easily keeping both of Chika's arms secured out of the way. He unfastened the younger's pants and reached inside stroking hard against Chika's member. His tongue tracing lines dangerously close to the heating organ. "Won't you cum for me, Chika?" He asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Chika glared. "Ch. No! Never! Get away from me you bastard! Go back to wherever it is you came from and never come back!" He bucked once again managing to shift Shiba's hold on him and jerked one arm free. He swung a punch hard and almost connected with the other's cheek. Shiba snaked out his other hand and caught him, holding tightly. Shiba leaned in close to his face.

"That wasn't nice, Chika. You broke my concentration." He said, slowly.

Chika squirmed violently trying to jerk his arms away. "Let go of me already! You're sick! I will not let you do this to me!"

Shiba stood suddenly, pulling Chika with him. "That's enough yelling now, my little Chika." The larger man said throwing Chika back down on the bed. He scooped up the device and clicked it off. "That should be plenty for the next phase. Hmm?" Shiba looked up hearing a noise.

Chika rushed passed him and for the door, finding it locked. He fumbled with the turn key trying to get it open.

"I never said I was done with you, my little Chika." Shiba said pulling something from his bag on the floor.

"Well I'm done with you!" Chika yelled finally getting the door open. He bolted out into the hall and ran as fast as he could towards the next occupied room. Shiba followed him, his knife materialized of ectoplasm in his hand. Chika burst into the room. "Shito! Shito wake up! Eh? Where is he?" Chika cried out in dismay and ran back out into the hallway.

Shiba stood there just outside the door, waiting. His knife found a place deep in Chika's back the moment he returned from the room. Shiba shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk…I had hoped to save the violence for later but it seems you are just pushing me too far today."

"G-AH! Ngh…." Chika fell forward hitting the floor on his hands and knees. He jerked his head toward Shiba and glared. He tried to stand but was kicked in the stomach. He cried out in pain and fell to his side.

Shiba stepped up next to him and drove his foot into Chika's side, drawing another pained cry from the younger zombie. He smirked and bent over grabbing Chika's arm and jerking him back up. "You shouldn't have run Chika-chan." He whispered. He yanked his astral knife from Chika's back and made it disappear. He turned Chika to face him and held his arms firmly. "Now, it's time to teach you how to behave."

Chika balked. "Ngh…w-what are you going to do?" He struggled and pulled as hard as he could, but Shiba's iron grip held him tightly.

Shiba's eyes changed to hunger again and he smirked, darkly. "Come with me and find out." He picked up Chika and turned him around, pressing the youth's back against his chest. He then wrapped both arms around the boy's arms and chest holding them there as he drug him back down the hallway.

"No! NO! Let me go! SHIBA STOP!" Chika struggled but nothing he did worked.

Panic rose in his chest. He knew that if Shiba got him back in that room…it would be over. He redoubled his efforts. Even managed to land a good kick or two on Shiba's shins but nothing loosened the grip Shiba had on him. His eyes widen as he was tossed back into the room. Ropes lay on the bed ready. Chika scrambled to his feet and dodged for the window. He had almost reached it when a loop of rope fell around his neck and tightened quickly. Horrified, his hands flew to the rope tugging at it desperately. He choked for breath managing to loosen the loop. No sooner had he done so than a huge weight was thrown against his back and hands grasped his wrists, locking them together as another loop of rope found its way around them.

"Gah! No! Don't do this!" Chika screamed. He was losing control of himself quickly. The panic turned to terror when Shiba pulled him close and jammed his hips against the other's.

"I'm ready for you now." Shiba whispered hoarsely in his ear. He lifted Chika from the ground and tossed him onto the bed instantly on top of him. "Time to take BACK," Shiba spat the word as he tore at Chika's clothes. "What was mine!"

"No! NO! Stop! Please!" Chika cried out, finding it hard to pull in enough oxygen. His wrists already burned from the ropes. Where was everyone? Why wasn't everyone coming to his aid? Where was Shito? He couldn't understand what had happened. All he knew was Shiba was on top of him…preparing to do something horrific to him.

Shiba seemed amused by his words and chuckled, jerking his own pants down. "So cute how you beg for me, my little Chika." He forced Chika's now naked legs apart and moved in between them. He let his hot, hardened member slide along one thigh then rest between his legs. "See what you've done to me? What you've always done?"

"T-that's disgusting…" Chika swallowed hard, trying to subdue his natural reactions.

Shiba smirked and bent over trailing kisses along Chika's stomach to the bandages that fell loosely now about his chest. He licked at the small trace of blood that seeped out then sat up licking his lips. He felt Chika's body shiver beneath him and grinned down at the younger zombie. He slapped the boy's thigh then shifted rolling Chika over onto his stomach.

Chika's eyes widened he began to struggle harder again as his body moved. "NO! DON'T DO THAT!" His cries became muffled by the bed sheets beneath him as Shiba pulled Chika's hips up against him. He bent over the boy, leaving kisses down his spine, sending shivers all throughout this body.

"I am going to enjoy this…so very much." Shiba said. "And I've plenty of time to kill before the phone call." He smirked moving a hand to Chika's entrance and began to tease it, poking one finger inside.

Chika gasped with horror, burying his face in the bed. "What phone call?" He cried out.

"Why from Shito of course. You don't think I'd let him miss do you?" Shiba chuckled.

"W-what?"

"Hush, Chika. Don't worry about him. Only worry about me and what I'm about to do. You need to remember this for the next time." Shiba thrust two fingers inside, scraping the walls.

"A-ah!" Chika cried. "Stop!"

Shiba continued to condition Chika's entrance. Slowly and painfully stretching it just enough…for the prize. With each tiny thrust, Chika would cry out and ask him to stop. His body covered in sweat, gleaming in the light. Shiba loved it. How beautiful he looked as his body slowly reacted. Finally, when he thought there was enough room, Shiba shifted pulling his member up to the still virgin entrance and placed the tip just outside it.

"Ready or not, here I come my little Chika." Shiba's sing-song voice brought another horrible shudder to Chika's body. He slammed his eyes closed, prepared for the worst. Shiba forced himself inside, hard and fast. Penetrating deep inside, tearing and ripping through Chika's walls.

Chika threw his head back, screaming in agony. It was the worst thing he'd ever felt. But it was only the beginning. Tears stung his eyes as he panted and screamed through each new thrust, pushing deeper and deeper inside. He tried desperately to fight the rising heat in his body, the pleasure bursting forth without his permission.

"Say my name, my little Chika. I want you to say my name." Shiba cooed, his movements growing more harsh.

"NEVER!" Chika screamed out, his nails digging into his palms.

"Fine then, have it your way." Shiba said cruelly. He pulled out then slammed back inside, as deep as it would go.

"AHH! NGAH!" Chika let out a blood curdling scream. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He cried for help with all his strength.

"No one is coming for you, my little Chika. No one is ever going to be here for you, but me." Shiba grinned. "No one, but me."


	4. Rejection

** Author's Note: Ah, another chapter so soon? I'm really surprised at how quickly I am able to get these done. Though I realize if I don't keep at this pace I may not be able to finish it. So, after the events of last chapter, what could this one hold? Please, please let me know what you all think? I'd really like to know if I'm doing a good job at this...Though I realize it is a fanfiction. I still consider it one of my works, so I'd love some feedback. Thank you for reading this far!**

* * *

><p>The room glowed with the light filtering through walls of water and glass. Various colorful fish swam at their leisure. Shito leaned against one of the aquarium walls. He watched as Touhou began his preparations for "maintenance". It was one week early but Shito couldn't exactly refuse when the Xu Fu Exorcist called him. Finally Touhou gestured him forwards, that same sickeningly sweet smile on his face.<p>

"Come Shito-sama, kneel here in front of me." Touhou said, his voice calm and somewhat amused.

Shito pushed himself from the wall and slowly walked toward him. He stopped, standing in front of the china man. "Touhou, what are you doing? It is not time yet for maintenance."

Touhou's smile faded slightly. He tilted Shito's chin upward, griping it firmly in his hand. "Shito-sama, you are being disobedient. I decided it was time for another session, and like the perfect monster you are, you came as told. Now kneel." Touhou pushed down on Shito's shoulder with his free hand. A spell coursed through the raven-haired boy's body forcing him to drop to his knees.

Shito grunted in surprise but his face remained emotionless. Touhou held his chin tilted back so he was forced to look up at the man before him. Touhou stepped forward closing the distance between them. Shito's chin, still grasped tightly in the other's hand, rested against the exorcist's stomach. Slowly Touhou traced a finger along the contours of Shito's delicate face.

"Such smooth, perfect skin. Flawless until broken." Touhou purred softly. "Hair, silk to the touch." Touhou's hand moved easily through the boy's ebony hair, lifting a few strands to his face.

"Tch. Die already." Shito muttered pushing the other's hand aside.

Touhou grinned. " And beautiful hatred fills your eyes. Your rebellious nature always thrills me, Shito-sama." Touhou shifted forward again pressing something hard against Shito's throat. "See what you do to me?"

The zombie's eyes widened and he jerked back, falling backward onto his elbows.

"You are disgusting!" Shito exclaimed.

Touhou chuckled, the pink light forming at his fingertips. He moved his hand in a small circle then down. Shito tried to get up but found his efforts useless. He turned a glare on Touhou.

"Stop messing around or I'll-"

"Or what, Shito-sama?" Touhou smirked bending to his knees, arms straddling Shito's immobile body beneath him. "You'll go back to Zombie-Loan? To that… 'friend' of yours? What was his name?"

Shito narrowed his eyes. "You leave him out of this."

"Ah! Akatsuki Chika-kun, yes?" Touhou's face turned to one of fake sympathy. "Shito-sama, he doesn't want you to come back. He hates you. Everyone hates you. You'll never be loved or even liked because of what you are. The perfect monster."

"Ch. You don't know anything about that." Shito growled. "Now get off me, trash."

Touhou crawled forward, taking Shito's face in his hand. "No, Shito-sama, I _do_ know. And so does Akatsuki-kun. He knows what kind of monster you are. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"What did you do?" Shito asked, eyes narrowed.

"I didn't do anything. No…but _you_ did, Shito-sama." Touhou leaned forward and spoke into the boy's ear. "You dared touch him with your disgusting lips."

Shito gasped. "How did you-"

Touhou pushed him down further until his back was flat against the ground, he hovered over him, watching his face. "I know everything, Shito-sama. For you to do something like that without my permission is unforgiveable. You belong to the Xu Fu, to me, to Lao Ye. And then you go and tear apart a human's emotions. How very cruel of you."

"What I do in my own time has nothing to do with you!" Shito said and tried to sit up. Touhou, pressed a spell against him, keeping him down.

"No, it has everything to do with me. I control you, you remember that. And now you've no reason to stay in Japan. He _hates_ you. You disgusted him. He'll never let you near him again. You won't be able to keep playing this little zombie game."

"I don't believe you. I refuse to believe you." Shito said. His mind faltered slightly. Could Touhou really be right? No, he was wrong. He was just trying to break him again. Akatsuki wouldn't hate him. Not for something like that. He wouldn't have even known about the kiss.

Touhou stood and offered an object toward him. "Call him, then. You'll see what I mean. But don't forget I warned you."

Shito found his body able to move again and slowly stood up, dusting himself off. He eyes the cell phone a moment before taking it into his palm. He stared at it deciding if he really did believe Touhou. He'd call…only to prove the Exorcist wrong. He flipped open the phone and dialed the number for Chika's cell and pressed it to his ear.

Shiba sat in a chair fiddling with two small tape recorders, ear plugs in his ears. He smiled peering back over at Chika huddled on the bed. Blood and other body fluids stained the sheets around him, his body torn. Chika shivered from the cruel chill in the air. He'd lost consciousness before Shiba had finished what he wanted. No matter, Shiba had all the time in the world to accomplish his desires. Hundreds of times in fact. Now the very sight of Chika's small naked body tempted him but he would wait until everything was finished before he'd take him again.

Shiba pulled the ear plugs from his ears and set them and the tape recorders down on the table. He stood and examined himself in the mirror. He'd taken a Yukata from Chika's closet and exchanged it for his clothes. It was a little short on him but it didn't matter. It belonged to Chika and that was enough for him. He turned from the mirror when he heard a small whimper behind him. Chika was shivering uncontrollably on the bed. Shiba slowly moved forward.

"Sh…my little Chika. I'm here. I'll warm you." Shiba sat on the edge of the bed and caressed the younger zombie's back with his hand. Chika curled in on himself more, somehow aware who it was that was touching him. Shiba shook his head. "How rude of you, I'm only trying to help." Shiba's voice was soft and gentle as if to calm him. Shiba laid the back of his hand against Chika's frozen cheek.

A loud ringing jerked Chika awake and he instantly tried to reach for his cell phone on the table. Shiba easily grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"No!" Chika yelled, his voice cracking.

"Hush, my little Chika. I did not say you were allowed to talk." Shiba said reaching over him to pick up one tape recorder and the cell phone.

Chika continued to struggle for the phone, desperate to call out for help. Shiba pulled the still weak boy to him, binding his wrists tightly in an instant. "Sh, Chika. I need to answer the phone." Shiba said clamping a hand over his mouth and pressing him to his chest. The phone continued to ring as Shiba opened it and laid it on the bed, the tape recorder next to it. He tapped the speaker phone button and then clicked a button on the recorder.

"Hello? Akatsuki?" Shito's voice came from the phone.

Chika struggled against Shiba trying to get free. To call out for help. Shito would definitely help him. He knew he would. But nothing he did worked. His body wouldn't fight for him, he was still far too weak. The silver-haired zombie's eyes widened when his own voice shouted from the small device.

"Shito! What the hell are you doing?" Chika's voice yelled.

"A-akatsuki is something wrong?" Shito asked, concerned.

"Yes something is wrong! You kissed me you bastard now get away from me!" Chika blinked in astonishment. Shiba had recorded his screaming…for this?

"How did you- Akatsuki listen I-"Shito tried to explain.

"Stop that right now! This is indecent and I don't want any part of it!" Chika's voice continued to scream into the phone.

"Akatsuki, let me explain. I'll be there in a few minutes-" Shito said quickly.

"No! Never! Get away from me you bastard! Go back to wherever it is you came from and never come back! You're sick! I will not let you do this to me! Never come back!" Chika's voice raged. It sounded so real, so convincing that even Chika himself couldn't have denied it.

Shito was silent on the other end for a moment. "Akatsuki…I-"

Shiba picked up the phone and said to the real Chika. "It's alright my little Chika, I'll speak to him for you."

Chika shook his head trying to rip his mouth free. To yell. To scream. To do anything to get Shito's attention. Shiba held him firmly and waited.

The little recorder on the bed spoke one last time. "S-shiba…" The voice was quiet…almost…welcoming. It made Chika sick to the core. He'd been used…it was just a cruel sick game to Shiba! And now it was hurting Shito.

"Sh…it's alright." Shiba said then held the phone to him mouth. "He's done talking to you, Shito. Please do as he asks and leave. I don't think he can handle any more now. You've done enough damage."

Shito nodded slowly….then answered quietly into the phone. "Please…tell Akatsuki that…I'm sorry."

"I will, but I doubt he will receive it." Shiba smirked down at Chika. His plan had worked. Shito was going to leave. He knew he would.

"…Take care of him." Shito said almost too quiet for Chika to hear. This caused the zombie to start struggling harder. Shito had no idea what was really happening. He had to know. Chika had to let him know somehow before it was too late. Shiba glared down at him as he spoke the farewell.

"Good-bye, Shito. I hope your trip back to Shanghai is pleasant. It was a pleasure meeting you." Shiba hung up the phone and tossed it against the wall, breaking it. "Now Chika, it is time for you and I to disappear."

Chika's eyes widened again. It wasn't over…no…somewhere deep inside he knew…Shiba wasn't going to let him go. His heart pounded in fear. He shook his head and this time, Shiba released him. Chika fell forward back onto the bed, his bound hands dripping blood down his back.

Chika's mind ran at high speed. Shito had believed the fake responses. He wasn't coming back….Chika was going to be left alone…but what about their hands? What was going to happen then? He'd heard that Touhou had the abilities to do…well he didn't really know. But the sort of business he was in…it was possible that Shito didn't really need to keep trading hands with Chika. He shook his head trying to clear the doubts from his mind.

Shiba stood and walked over to the closet then back to Chika holding a second Yukata. This was the first time that Chika noticed what Shiba was wearing.

"How disgusting…wearing my clothes…" Chika said quietly. He hadn't the energy to keep yelling.

"Don't you think it looks nice on me?" Shiba asked, smiling. He lifted the second Yukata. "Here's one for you. I'll untie you if you promise to put it on."

"Ch. I won't do anything you say." Chika said, turning away.

"Fine then, you'll have to stay naked. I wouldn't mind that at all." Shiba chuckled. "How cute your body is looking like that."

"You're sick! Untie me already!" Chika said, jerking his head towards the older zombie.

"I thought you'd chose that option." Shiba untied his wrists and offered the Yukata to him.

Chika tried to stand and found he couldn't. He cried out in pain falling back to the bed then to the floor. He grimaced, biting his cheeks to keep from crying out again. "Damnit…." He managed to say.

Shiba watched him a moment then bent over taking the garment from him easily. "I'll help you." He said simply and lifted Chika from the floor setting him upright on the bed.

Ashamed Chika closed his eyes and looked away as Shiba dressed him. He shuddered as the other's fingers brushed his bare skin. He clenched his teeth, swallowing hard both in fear and in anger. How could Shiba have done this to him? How had he let it happen? There was just too much that Chika didn't understand. He felt Shiba move away and turned to look around the room. Two suitcases stood near the door. His closet was open and empty. The drawers from his dresser were laying empty on the floor. Chika jerked his head towards Shiba.

"What are you doing? Why is all of my stuff packed up?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Shiba turned and smiled. "We're leaving of course. Going somewhere safe, where no one can take you away from me."

"No way! I will not go anywhere with you!" Chika managed to stand but staggered, having to hold himself up against the wall.

Shiba shook his head and moved to him, leaning his hand on the wall on either side of Chika's head. "You've really no choice in the matter. You belong to me. You WILL come with me wherever I decide." His voice was no longer amused. It was dark and full of menace.

Chika's body shuddered from fear. He couldn't speak but shook his head. Shiba smiled kissing his forehead. "In time you will learn, my little Chika."


	5. Back to Shanghai

** Author's Note: And here is chapter 5. It's a lot less action but a necessary chapter. I felt that a bit more of Shito was a good change of pace. The story is going to switch between more people soon so as to give a more rounded story. Please review and tell me what I can fix?**

* * *

><p>Shito stared at the phone in his hand. The sound of the line gone dead, loud in the room. He just couldn't believe what he'd heard…Akatsuki had yelled at him before. In fact he did it all the time. It had become natural for them to bicker back and forth. But…this time…the way Chika's voice sounded…it was just…so much of a shock. Touhou slid his hand up Shito's back then rested it on his shoulder.<p>

"See? It was as I told you. He never wants to see you again." Touhou spoke softly as if comforting a child. "I will have your things packed for you. There is no need for you to go back there." Touhou took the cell phone from the raven-haired zombie and slid it back into his pocket.

Shito nodded slowly, still sorting through what had just happened. He sat down in the chair blinking. Forgetting Touhou was even there. He kept replaying Chika's words over and over again in his head. How did he even find out about the kiss? Shito had been sure he was passed out.

"Shiba Reichirou was there….Akatsuki had Shiba there." Shito said aloud. That was what got to him the most. It wasn't just the yelling but the fact that Shiba had been there, even talking to him on the phone. Shito looked up at Touhou. "Why was Shiba there? He was supposed to be dead."

Touhou gave him a small shrug. "I don't know. Perhaps you were mistaken in what you saw." Touhou lifted Shito's chin upwards to him. "Forget about that boy, Shito-sama. You were never meant to have love nor friendships. The only person for you to be concerned with is me. Do you understand?"

Shito nodded, silent. He hadn't the energy to do anything else. He just sat there, not even hearing the door open and close. He watched as the fish swam in their habitat. To him, the fish were lucky. Sure they were trapped in a glass world not able to ever leave. But they had the freedom to do as they wished within that world. They didn't have any rejections or orders…no betrayals and no heartbreak. Shito envied them, wishing he was able to switch lives.

He stood from the chair and slowly walked towards the glass wall holding back the water. He placed his palm on the glass and leaned his forehead against it. The cool temperature of the glass was soothing to him. He stood there for a long time, unaware of the time passing. At one point he thought he'd heard a noise but ignored it. He stayed there until Touhou came back for him.

"Still sulking even hours later? My, my you really were attached weren't you?" Touhou pulled Shito from the wall turning him around. He gently cupped the boy's cheek in one hand. Touhou's other hand held his chin. "Come, it's time to go home to Shanghai." Touhou moved away taking his elbow leading him from the room. "Everything is waiting for you."

Shito nodded taking a deep defeated breath. "Yes, Touhou."

Touhou smiled. "Perfect." He lead Shito from the room and outside.

The smirk on Touhou's face was hidden from Shito. His spell had been working perfectly. He'd cast it without Shito even knowing, making him more vulnerable. It wasn't a well known spell among exorcists for it was ancient, nearly forgotten. In the past it had been used as a type of mind control for the weaker zombies. In Shito's case it was only strong enough to affect one part of Shito's mind. The part that controlled vulnerability.

Touhou was pleased at the effects he'd seen already. Shot had believed the fake conversation. Now in his confused and rejected state, Touhou had to act quickly. He lead Shito down the hallway towards the front entrance. The car sat ready for them as they exited the building. One of the Xu Fu's drivers opened the car door for his guests and waited next to it. Touhou gently prodded Shito into the car before following him inside. Shito sat in the far corner starting out of the window. The old emotionless expression clouded over his face.

Touhou noticed something sitting on the bench between them and picked it up. His eyes widened as he recognized the black studded wristlet. Quickly he hid it inside his sleeve and folded his arms over it. _How careless to have left this behind._ Touhou thought to himself. He'd have to find a way to get rid of it before Shito noticed. If he found out that Akatsuki Chika had been in the same car only minutes before, it would ruin everything Touhou had done. Even though the wristlet was tucked away, Touhou could tell that it had been cut. _That Akatsuki-kun will be trouble._ Touhou thought again. He couldn't help but indulge the tiniest worry that perhaps Chika could ruin everything on his own.

Touhou gestured for the driver to move along and returned his hands to his lap. He watched Shito out of the corner of his eye as the car started forward. Shito sighed and slumped down in the seat, his arms folded in front of him. He closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. Touhou smiled watching him.

"Lao Ye will be glad that you've returned to Shanghai, Shito-sama." Touhou said, a slight amused tone to his voice.

"I don't care. I wish he'd die." Shito muttered.

"Now, now don't be like that. You know why you are alive. Be grateful." Touhou responded. He leaned over and pulled on Shito's arm. "Come here."

Shito sighed and hesitated a moment before doing as told. He slid himself next to Touhou without looking at him. Touhou chuckled quietly and reached to take the boy's chin in his hand. He forced Shito to look at him. "Shito-sama, you really should just forget that child. Your hurting will cease the sooner you do."

"Yes, Touhou." Shito muttered. He didn't really want to…but he didn't feel like disobeying Touhou, only for the result consequence. He'd have to deal with Touhou's desires later but right now he just wanted to be left alone in his thoughts.

They drove for almost an hour before reaching the Xu Fu's private airport. The car stopped alongside the small jetliner waiting on the runway. Shito waited for the door to open before exiting the car. He leaned against it waiting for the baggage to be loaded. When Touhou got out of the car Shito moved away and headed towards the stairs. He didn't want any more time with the Exorcist than was necessary. He ascended into the jetliner and found a seat in the back corner. One with no other seats nearby. He burrowed down in it and folded his arms. He stared out the window, a small part of him hoping that maybe Akatsuki had felt bad about what he said and came running after him. Ten minutes passed and still no silver-haired zombie. The jetliner's doors closed and the winged machine started down the runway. A tiny tear somehow found its way to the surface and spilled down Shito's cheek. Caught off guard Shito quickly wiped it away and stared at his wet finger. He hadn't shed a tear in years…no…he had…for the golem girl. That's right…he'd felt attachment to her even for the small amount of time he'd known her. He _could_ feel that sort of things. Touhou had been wrong about that part but…that didn't change the fact that he'd been rejected. It just bothered him that he'd been so hurt by it. He was more hurt by the fact that Shiba was there than bothered. After all that had happened he turned to Shiba? Shito kicked at the table in a burst of anger then settled again into the chair. It didn't matter anymore…he was leaving. And just as Akatsuki had said. He was never coming back.


	6. Pathways crossed

** Author's Note: Alright, the story is going to slow down a little from the fast pace of the previous chapters. Please bear with me and keep reading it? I've got my plans in mind and I hope to be able to keep writing these chapters quickly. Please, any feedback will be of help. If anything it'll give me motivation to keep going. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chika found himself being carried from his room and down the stairs. Shiba had once again managed to tie his wrists behind his back and no amount of kicking or screaming was doing him any good. Chika's mind was running at full speed trying to make sense of everything that had happened. Shiba being alive and…doing those horrible things…using his own screams of defense to hurt Shito…it just didn't make any sense. Now two guys in suits had shown up to pick up his bags and Chika couldn't shake the idea that he'd seen them before. He just couldn't place where. Shiba jumped from the last stair and landed jarring Chika's bruised and battered body.<p>

"Ack! Ngh….W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Chika asked through the pain. He found it hard to keep consciousness with all the blood rushing to his head. Shiba's shoulder dug into his stomach as he was carried through the main lobby and outside to the driveway. "Don't ignore me!"

"Calm down, my little Chika. It's all going to make sense in a little while. We just can't stay here anymore. Those housemates of yours should be coming back in a few hours and I'd hate to have them see you like this." Shiba chuckled.

Chika glared at his back. "You bastard just put me down and leave already! I am not going any-" Chika's yells were interrupted by one of the suits calling to Shiba.

"Everything is ready sir, please come with us." The man said. His accent wasn't Japanese, nor was it American.

Shiba smiled. "Thank you." He said simply and followed the man to a black limousine waiting in the parking lot. He pulled Chika from his shoulder and caught him in his arms, smirking down at him. "Our ride is here. Time to go." Shiba said happily.

Chika kicked and struggled. "No way in hell am I going with you!"

"Ne, Chika-chan, don't struggle like that. You're only hurting yourself more." Shiba walked towards the car, holding Chika in his arms despite the boy's struggles.

Chika's eyes widened as he recognized the car. "Xu Fu- What are you doing with the Xu Fu? Are you insane?"

Shiba shook his head and bent over tossing Chika into the back seat then sliding in after him. Chika grunted landing face first on the bench and tried to sit himself upright. He about made it until Shiba pushed him down again, holding his hand on his head. Chika tried to kick him but Shiba's legs quickly pinned him down.

"Gah! I'll kill you!" Chika yelled.

"I doubt you will, my little Chika. You had your chance once and you failed. Now you just need to keep your head down so people don't see you." Shiba said light-heartedly. "Now calm down before you hurt yourself." Shiba said pushing his hand harder against Chika's head.

Chika grunted again, clenching his fists. He gritted his teeth and remained silent. He had to figure out what was really going on before anything else happened. He could feel the blood from his chest wound seeping through the bandages. _Damn it._ He thought to himself. Though Yuuta had worked to heal him, there was only so much he could do at a time. For now Chika chose to stop struggling and let his body try and heal itself from all of its injuries. His eyes burned as new tears formed at the realization at what had happened to him. He'd been raped. He just couldn't get his mind around it. Raped, taken by another man. His old friend from middle school of all people, Shiba Reichirou. Chika closed his eyes tightly trying to keep the tears from falling. He had to remain strong and make it through this. Whatever was going to happen, he had to make it through. He'd find a way to get away. He'd do everything he could to keep from giving in.

He gasped feeling something wet on the back of his neck. He shuddered steeling himself against the provocation. He wouldn't let Shiba get to him. He felt Shiba lean over him and blow in his ear. Chika shuddered again trying to turn his head. Shiba chuckled above him and moved releasing his holds on the younger zombie. Chika waited a moment before sitting up. He breathed out and started a coughing fit. Shiba pulled him to his chest and patted his back as if it were to help his cough. Chika managed to stop it on his own but Shiba didn't let go of him. He tried half-heartedly to pull away again but quickly gave up, deciding to conserve his strength and energy. Shiba chuckled again.

"Finally giving up are you, my little Chika?" Shiba asked.

"Chk. Never." Chika spat. He glared up at the other.

"Very well then. I prefer the fight in you. That look on your face, my how I loved it." Shiba said stroking his face with one hand. Chika jerked his head away and growled.

"Don't touch me." Chika muttered knowing it wouldn't work. He stayed pressed up against Shiba's body until the car came to a halt outside a large building. The doors opened and he was pulled out by one of the suits from earlier. He pulled against the man and almost got away until the other grabbed his other arm. The two of them began dragging him inside while Shiba stepped up to the China man waiting outside the door.

"I see you've had your share of fun already, Shiba Reichirou." Touhou said stepping from the doorway.

"Of course. It was the best way to get the proper phrases." Shiba grinned, one hand in his pocket, the other smoothing away his hair.

"I see. Such crude manners you have. Hnn?" Touhou turned his attention from Shiba and smiled. "My my, Akatsuki-kun, you're injured."

"TOUHOU! You bastard! How dare you help him?" Chika screamed. He thrashed in his captors' grasp. Touhou sighed and waved his hand in a spell, causing Chika's body to become rigid. The men had to pick up the teenage boy in order to take him the rest of the way inside. Chika kept yelling and screaming the whole way.

Finally inside Shiba took Chika from the men and asked them to retrieve the baggage from the car. The older zombie held Chika to him one arm around his waist the other, covering his mouth so as to not disturb the rest of the occupants. Chika struggled and kicked as he was dragged further inside the building. He watched every door that they passed by. He tried to memorize each turn so that he could find his way back out again. One of the doors had a bluish light glowing from the window. Chika managed a peek inside and his eyes widened. He jerked his head suddenly freeing his mouth.

"SHITO!" He yelled. No sooner had he said it then Shiba clapped a hand over his mouth again and hurried him down the hall.

Shito! He just saw Shito. Damnit! Did he hear him? Did Shito know he was there? He had to! He had to have heard him! Chika kicked harder. If only he could get to Shito, then he'd at least have someone he could trust to help him out of the situation.

Shiba pulled Chika inside the elevator and let go of his mouth to press the button. Immediately Chika started yelling.

"Shito! Shito you have to hear me!" Chika yelled. "Anyone!"

Shiba laughed. "He can't hear you, Chika-chan. No one here cares. This is the Xu Fu's hideout in Japan. No one here is going to help you."

Chika ignored his worked and continued to struggle and yell. For Shito, for anyone to help him. It didn't matter who, just anyone. Shiba glared at Chika and grabbed his head in one hand slamming it against the elevator wall, denting it. Dazed Chika's yells faltered, a cloud forming in his vision.

"Shi-to…" Chika managed to say before losing consciousness.

Shiba smirked catching him and lifting him in his arms. "Just like a bride being carried over the threshold to a new home!" Shiba said in a sing-song voice as he stepped from the elevator.

He travelled down the long hallway until he came to his destination. The door stood open to a large apartment styled suite. Lavish furniture and other items decorated each of the rooms. Shiba didn't even look at it. He walked straight through the expensively furnished living room and into the bedroom. A large four-posted bed stood in the center. Satin sheets and a satin, down comforter covered the bed. A mountain of pillows rested at the top. Shiba swept inside and gently laid Chika down on the bed. He loosed the ropes and stepped back. The deep burgundy of the bedspread surrounded the pale zombie as if it were a pool of blood. Chika's hair and skin stood out so cleanly it was as if he was laying on top of a photograph.

Chika's body shuddered and relaxed, he arms and legs stretching out to ease the tensed muscles. His cheeks flushed with a slight fever. Shiba watched him for almost an hour before finally moving to cover him with a blanket. Silently, he cupped the sleeping teen's cheek in his hand, caressing it with his thumb. So pale and weak. He'd protect his little Chika from the world. From the dangerous corruptions of the people around him. In middle school, Chika had asked to go somewhere together with him. Finally, years later, Shiba did that for him. Though Chika had changed, he would understand in time. Shiba would make him understand. All it would take is time and some work. Chika would forget all about his family and friends. He would forget about Zombie-Loan and especially he would be forced to forget Tachibana Shito. Shiba would not rest until Chika knew who exactly he belonged to. He wouldn't rest until Chika willingly came to his bed and obeyed him as he so desperately wanted. Chika would be his and his alone.

A knock on the door drew Shiba's attention from the still body laying on the bed. Slowly, almost regretfully, Shiba left the bedroom and went to answer the door. He opened it and was met by one of the Xu Fu's Japanese members. Shiba regarded him a moment before speaking.

"What is it that you want?" Shiba asked annoyed.

"The Touhou asked that I tell you he has taken Shao Ye to Shanghai. You are allowed to live in this building so long as you do not interfere with the Xu Fu. We will assist you with anything you need so long as it means keeping Shao Ye in Shanghai." The man stated.

"Of course. Please inform Touhou that all has gone according to plan on this end. Though we will be needing an exorcist every now and then to heal the progressing failure of Chika's hand. Unfortunate as it is, he can't please me fully with only one." Shiba smirked to himself.

The man made a face of disgust and finally nodded. "We will have one here in a day or so. We will send him when he arrives. Excuse me." The man bowed and turned on his heal walking back down the hall. He muttered under his breath. "Just as perverted as the Touhou. It's just sick."

Shiba chuckled at the words and closed the door. He began unpacking Chika's things. Setting them where he saw fit. He even set a photo of Chika and himself from middle school on the mantle. This was one of the things he wanted Chika to remember. Only the memories of him.

"One day, Chika. You will come to realize...you were always mine." Shiba said as he returned to the bedroom to rest. He laid down next to Chika pulling the smaller body to him and threw the blankets over both of them. "When we both wake up, your training will begin." Shiba kissed the back of Chika's neck once, leaving behind a love bite before settling into the plush comfort of the bed and drifting off into sleep.


	7. Missing

** Author's Note: Okay, so this time I thought it'd be a nice change to visit some of the other characters in this story. I know some people don't like this type of thing but I find it helps me fill out the story a bit more. So! Please review and tell me if you are liking it, if there are things I should make better, etc. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Kita Michiru walked through the end-of-school crowd, trying not to be knocked over and losing all of her school books. Neither Shito, nor Chika had shown up to school today and she had been worried. She thought maybe they had gone on a case and didn't need her. Which was fine but she couldn't help but feel left out. Sure she didn't really like being dragged around when she had other things to do but she'd gotten used to them always being around and getting her to do things. To search for the black ring around the necks of zombies. She'd felt useful and she wanted to stay that way. But as she hurried through the hallway she couldn't help but wonder what they were doing.<p>

A part of her was worried. She'd heard that Chika had been badly injured in a fight the night before and Shito had had to carry him home and up to his room. Yuuta had even come over and spent a long time in Chika's room healing him. She never went up to check on him because Koyomi had thought it better not to disturb them. This morning she'd had to leave early with Koyomi in order to get some errands done before school. So she had no idea if Chika was healed properly or not.

"I'd better hurry home and make sure everything is taken care of. I'll even make Chika-kun some soup. That should make him feel better." Michiru thought to herself as she finally broke through the front doors. She hurried down the sidewalk, passing the courtyard still filled with students and on towards the old building that was now home to her and the others. The building was old and rotting on the outside. No one really ever bothered with it since it had been an old church and the graveyard just behind it, left an eerie feeling about it. But for those who lived there, it was nothing to be bothered about.

Michiru carefully entered through the gates and ran up to the front doors, pushing them open and slipping inside. She'd half expected to hear Chika yelling something at Shito but only silence greeted her.

"I wonder if Chika-kun is sleeping. Yeah, that's it. He should still need rest." Michiru told herself. Quietly she made her way to her room and dropped off her school things before heading up the stairs. She knocked quietly on Chika's door. A few seconds went by without a response, so she knocked again. "Chika-kun?" Still no response.

"He must be really tired. I'll leave him alone for a while. Get some chores done then check on him again later." Michiru said aloud to herself.

She moved back down the stairs and put some of the laundry in the wash then went about sweeping and mopping the floors that weren't damaged too much. The last thing she wanted was to fall into one of the holes in the rotting wood. While cleaning outside Shito's room, she decided to try knocking on his door. Again, she was greeted with silence.

"Hmm…maybe he's out. Of course he probably has things to do." Michiru wiped her forehead with a washcloth and stood outside his door with hands on her hips. She debated opening his door to see if he was just ignoring her, but decided against it. She didn't want Shito yelling at her again. So instead she moved on to finish the floors.

Hours passed by and still Michiru was alone in the dorms. She'd cleaned all of the floors, dusted the furniture and even scrubbed down the bathrooms. All she had left to do was dry and put away the dishes then take the laundry up to the boys' rooms. Michiru's worry had grown with each passing hour and she could barely hold herself back any longer. She stacked the dishes in the cupboards then left her towel on the kitchen counter. Michiru picked up the laundry basket from the living room and was about to go upstairs when she heard a knocking on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Michiru said aloud, filling the silence around her. She set the basket back down and moved to open the door.

"Hello Chiru-Chiru!" Yuuta greeted her. "How are you today?" He skipped inside the door and closed it behind him.

"O-oh, Yuuta. I didn't know you were coming over." Michiru said. "Is something wrong?"

"I came to see how Chika-kun's injuries were healing. I had a bit of a hard time last night and so I came by to try a little more. Is he still upstairs?" Yuuta didn't even bother for the answer before heading towards Chika's room on his own.

"Uh- Yuuta, wait for me!" Michiru called. She hurried and picked up the basket following him up the stairs. "Don't wake him if he's still resting. It's been really quiet here all day."

"Has it? Hmm." Yuuta said, putting one finger to his mouth. "That's odd don't you think? Even when hurt, Chika-kun can be rather loud." Yuuta giggled and continued up the stairs. He knocked loudly on the door calling out to Chika. "Chika-kun I've come back to check on you!" Yuuta said in a sing-song voice. When he didn't get a response he turned the knob to open the door.

"Don't you think we should leave him alone?" Michiru asked, reaching to stop him.

"Of course not. If he's still in there, he's either moping or still injured enough to not be able to get up. Now come on, don't worry." Yuuta gave her a cute smile and pushed the door open, bouncing inside. He opened his eyes and halted, staring at the room.

"What is it, Yuuta?" Michiru asked. She followed him inside and gasped at what she saw. The basket of laundry fell to the floor, spilling its contents. "W-w-what happened? Where is he?" She asked, her voice a small whimper. Her hands moved to her mouth and her eyes widened taking in the sight.

Chika's bed was covered in blood stains and broken ropes. A tattered night shirt and pajama bottoms lay on the ground next to it. Yuuta moved over to the bed and took a closer look at it. He tilted his head at some of the stains and moved to the other side.

"There shouldn't be this much blood here. Chika-kun wasn't bleeding when I left." Yuuta said. His face changed to concern as he further examined the room. "Something isn't right here. Look." Yuuta pointed to the empty drawers on the floor and to the closet. "His things are all gone."

Michiru slowly opened the closet doors all the way and stared at the empty space. She turned and looked at Yuuta, tears in her eyes. "What do you think happened? And where's Shito-kun? I haven't seen him all day either."

Yuuta shook his head. "Neither of them have been to the Zombie-Loan office today. The thing is…it doesn't make sense. With all of this blood and Chika's injury, he wouldn't have been able to leave on his own. And as for the reason? I can't think of any. He can't go too far from Shito-kun or his hand will rot."

Michiru nodded. She didn't think Chika would just leave like that. It was normal for him to lose his temper and get into fights but he'd never just up and leave. And as Yuuta pointed out, he shouldn't have the strength to do so…and if there was a lot of blood on the bed, something must have happened.

"I-I'm going to see if Shito-kun is here." Michiru left the room and ran down the hallway to the other boy's room. Without knocking she opened the door. "H-His things are all gone too!" She cried out.

What was going on? Nothing was making any sense. All of the blood on Chika's bed. His and Shito's rooms cleaned out. They didn't show up for school and neither had left a note of any kind or even stopped by the Z-Loan office. Unsettled, Michiru slid down the wall and sat on the floor, her knees to her chest. Something was wrong but she just couldn't figure it out. She chastised herself for not checking sooner. She should have gone and checked in on him last night. Stayed in the room with him or something. Maybe then at least she'd have known what happened.

Yuuta stepped out of Chika's room and walked over to Michiru, offering his hand to her. "Come on, we need to talk to Bekko-san about this."

Michiru nodded and took the boy's hand standing up. The two of them hurried down the stairs and out the front door. Yuuta lead Michiru through a series of streets and alleyways until they reached the building Z-Loan was house in. The two of them met Sotetsu Asou as he was coming outside.

"Oi, what are the two of you doing in such a rush?" Sotetsu asked.

"U-uh something's happened with Chika-kun and Shito-kun." Michiru stammered. Sotetsu towered over her and always made her feel very small and intimidated.

"Oh, get into a bit of trouble have they?" Sotestu asked.

"I don-"

"Come on, we have to talk to Bekko-san!" Yuuta said pulling Michiru up the stairs. "Sotetsu you come too!"

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Sotetsu followed the two up the stairs and into the Z-Loan office.

Bekko looked up from his desk, hearing the noise down the hallway. He stood, adjusted his glasses and moved around to the front of his desk just as the door opened. Yuuta pulled Michiru in so quickly that she almost tripped over the threshold. Sotetsu reached out to steady her before closing the door and leaning against the wall.

"Bekko-san, have you heard anything from Shito-kun or Chika-kun?" Michiru asked quickly. She stepped up close to him, her hands clasped together against her chest. Her eyes were moist with worry. Bekko shook his head and folded his arms again.

"I have not heard from either one of them personally." Bekko responded.

"O-oh…"Michiru looked down. She'd hoped that he'd heard from them. Now that he said he hadn't, she was at a loss. She stepped back and sat down on the couch, her hands in her lap, the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Though I have received some…news from some associates I have around here." Bekko said standing fully upright. Michiru looked up at him.

"Y-yes?" She said a slight hope that it was good news.

"The Xu Fu and more to the point, Touhou has taken Tachibana Shito back to Shanghai. I've yet to confirm this for certain, but it is rather likely." Bekko said, one arm folded over the other, his hand resting under his jaw.

"H-he's gone back to Shanghai?" Michiru whimpered. "Then…that's why Shito-kun's room is empty…"

"His room is empty?" Bekko asked. He moved and sat down across from Michiru.

"Yes, it is. So is Chika-kun's." Yuuta said.

Bekko turned his head to look at his assistant. "Is that so? Well then…that certainly is troubling."

"So both have cleared out then, eh? Though Chika would never be able to go anywhere with the Xu Fu. Hey wouldn't allow it." Sotetsu spoke from the other side of the room. "So the question is, if Shito has gone back to Shanghai, where is Chika?"

"That is the most confusing I believe." Bekko stated. He sat in thought for a moment before Yuuta chimed in.

"Oh! Bekko-san, I found blood all over his bed sheets and his nightclothes were torn and on the floor. And ropes were on the bed. Like this one, see?" Yuuta pulled a small piece he'd taken out of his bag. He handed it to Bekko who studied it.

Sotetsu pushed himself away from the wall and moved to get a closer look. "This is starting to look like foul play here." He said.

"Foul play?" Michiru jerked her head up towards him. She fought to keep her tears back and was losing.

"Yes, with the amount of blood Yuuta claims to have seen and the fact that his clothes were torn to pieces and the rope. It certainly sounds like something happened to him. Like-"

"He was kidnapped." Bekko interrupted. "Quite elaborately if his things are missing."

"My first guess would have to be the Xu Fu, since Shito and Chika are connected." Sotetsu stated, one hand to his chin in thought. "If they wanted to take Shito back to Shanghai, they 'd have to take Chika as well to prevent his hand from rotting off, right?"

"Unless they've found a way to stay the affects." Bekko said. "It is possible since the Touhou is a very skilled exorcist and can manipulate the body.

"B-but why? Why would they do that?" Michiru asked standing up. "They've done nothing wrong. The Xu Fu have been fine letting Shito stay here, so I just don't understand."

"It's okay Chiru-Chiru. We're going to find out, right Bekko-san?" Yuuta asked.

Sotetsu gave a small smile. "Of course we are. It sounds like a fun time and I get to try some interesting new foods there."

Bekko nodded. "We'll go to Shanghai."


	8. Intentions

** Author's Note: Ah, yet another chapter. This is the fastest I've written in a long time. So now, things are in motion. The two are missing and Zombie-Loan is on the hunt. But what will happen next? Only time can tell. Please help me make this better by reviewing. Tell me what can be fixed, or what is right. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Touhou sat in his office a cell phone pressed to his ear as he listened to the latest report from one of his Xu Fu associates. According to all of the reports he'd received, things had worked out properly. Shito was safely tucked away in his room, away from the corruptions of Akatsuki Chika and the rest of Zombie-Loan. While the issue with his hand was going to be tedious, Touhou didn't mind. It gave him more reason to be around Shito, constantly.<p>

His obsession wasn't to the extreme degree of Lao Ye's, but he did rather enjoy watching the boy squirm in discomfort at his touch. It excited him, the look Shito would give every time he came near. Preparing himself for the unknown things Touhou was going to do at the next maintenance appointment. Touhou loved to make him struggle. To make him sweat with anticipation. Something about that disgustingly beautiful, perfect monster intrigued him to the point where he couldn't stand anyone besides Lao Ye even touching him. Shito was his inheritance, his property, to do with as he pleased.

Touhou hung up the phone and set it down on his desk, leaning back in his chair. "Perfect. All is set." He said aloud to himself. He smiled touching his fingertips together.

Touhou chuckled to himself as he recalled what he'd been told. He found it rather fitting for the mutt who corrupted Shito. Shiba had truly had his way with him and didn't yield until he'd been broken. The Xu Fu had been nearby observing, ready to step in if something had gone wrong. Because of that they had been able to give a very detailed report to Touhou. They told him everything. About how Chika had screamed and tried to run away. They told him about his agonized screams and growls the further Shiba pushed him. They even told him how his sobs filled the room towards the end of it, begging Shiba to stop. Touhou actually laughed as the information played through his mind. He'd wished he'd been there to see it. That cocky head-strong attitude stripped from the silver-haired zombie in only a few minutes. It would have been a wonderful sight to see. Touhou had thought about it, once or twice, just to show him his power. To make him stay away from his Shito-sama. But he could never bring himself to even touch that filthy waste of human flesh and blood.

Touhou stood from his desk and patted the large envelope he'd received earlier from Japan. He looked at a moment, in thought. He picked it up and opened one end, dumping the contents onto his desk. A piece of paper and tape fell out of it making a clatter on the hard wood. He looked at them a moment then picked up the paper to read it. He chuckled, smiling at the words written to him.

"So he sent me the tape, did he? How thoughtful of that Shiba. I'll have to listen to it later. Maybe it'll help me be ready for Shito." Touhou chuckled quietly, picking up the tape and slipping it into his desk drawer, locking it with a key. "And I thought I enjoyed hearing the reports." Touhou left his office locking the door behind him.

The Xu Fu Exorcist walked down the hallway, one hand in his pocket. He had a few things to attend to in order to make everything continue to work. First was to make sure that Zombie-Loan couldn't contact Shito. If they did, it would give him reason to start doubting what he was being told and lead to believe about Akatsuki Chika. Touhou couldn't let that happen so he'd taken Shito's phone and computer and locked them away. Now he was working on getting his network set in place so that he'd know right away if any of them set foot in Shanghai. If any of them did, he would have them tracked down and thrown out or if necessary hidden away until Shito could be moved. He couldn't kill them. If any of them turned up dead word would somehow get back to Shito and he would begin to suspect the Xu Fu. No, everything was being done to keep Shito in Shanghai. Lao Ye wanted him there and Touhou's job was to make sure he did. Making him believe he wasn't wanted, that he was rejected was a good way to get him to come back to Shanghai. To where he was wanted and would be treated as the rare treasure he was. Among other things.

Touhou passed by Shito's room and pushed open the door. Shito lay on his bed, sleeping still. He'd gone to sleep the moment he'd returned home. He'd said he was tired and just wanted to be left alone. Touhou walked inside quietly, so as to not wake him and closed the door. He stepped right up to the bed and looked upon the sleeping corpse. Shito had changed into the traditional Chinese wear. The smooth silk and satin added to his already delicate beauty. Touhou reached out a hand and ever carefully caressed Shito's cheek. His perfect beauty was too much to resist. Touhou smiled to himself.

"Disgustingly beautiful as always." Touhou whispered.

Shito had no idea what had really happened. He would never know. Seeing him like this now, made Touhou more determined than ever to keep him safely tucked away where only he and Lao Ye could find him. The very thought of him being touched by another infuriated him. Shito had become his when he'd reached the proper age to take over the name of Touhou. Just like his father, and his father's father before him, Touhou had inherited the title and job of taking watch and care over the living corpse, Shao Ye. He took his job very seriously and did everything he could to keep convincing Shito that he wasn't worth the affections of anyone else. He was the perfect monster, meant only for the Xu Fu. He was born for the reason of someday becoming Lao Ye's new body. The Corpse release spell had not yet been completed and so the Touhou was charged with guarding Shito until the time came for Lao Ye to complete his spell and move into the perfect body. A body that would never die so he could have his perfect immortality.

The most recent Touhou took his job even farther. Since Shito couldn't die and could withstand catastrophic damage to his body, Touhou had begun to start experimenting on him. At first it was simple exorcism like causing his body to become immobile. Soon he'd moved on to torture and extreme pain. He loved it when Shito's tears spilled down his face. His ragged panting and fast heart rate would bring the blood to his cheeks. It made him even more beautiful. His pained expression was always one of defiance but always…always Shito's eyes lost their confidence by the end of the session. Touhou controlled him. He controlled him so much that Shito himself couldn't resist an order that came from him. Though Touhou mocked him by using the traditional Japanese way of calling him master, Touhou was the real master. Every time Shito would come for maintenance, Touhou would remind him of that. Some days were more painful than others, but Shito knew his place. Even with his rebellious attitude he would come to realize just what his existence truly meant. He wasn't supposed to be alive. He shouldn't be alive. He was just a monster that was only allowed to live.

Shito shifted in his sleep causing Touhou to pull his hand away. The china man watched as the other quietly settled back into his slumber. Touhou smiled to himself and slowly stepped from the room, closing the door once again. He motioned for one of the Xu Fu guards to come closer.

"Guard him carefully. No one but me is to go in or out of this room. Is that understood?" Touhou asked.

"Yes, sir." The guard answered and took up his position outside the door.

"Good." Touhou nodded his head and slowly returned back to his office. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. A light flashed on his cell phone, indicating a message had been left in his absence. He picked it up and sat in his chair. The Exorcist dialed his voice mail and pressed the phone to his ear.

"You have one new voice message." The phone alerted in his ear. Touhou nodded and waited for the message to play.

"Touhou! Just checking in to see if everything went alright on your end. Things are just peachy here with me and my little Chika. He's sleeping right now. Hey, did you get my package? I thought you'd want to have it. That little obsession of yours with Shito made me wonder if you'd get a kick out of it. Maybe later you can use it to torture him if he misbehaves. Just so long as he knows that Chika is mine and mine alone I don't really care what you do. Oh, he's waking up. Time to go. I'll talk to you later. Enjoy!"

Touhou deleted the message and set the phone back down on the desk. He smiled, shaking his head. "Shiba you are interesting…" He said aloud. "Though this could prove useful." Touhou tapped the drawer with his hand. He unlocked it and pulled the tape out again. He turned it over and over in his hands before putting it back in the drawer and locking it securely.

"Later. I'll listen to it later, when I am finished with my other duties." Touhou chuckled and pulled a stack of papers from the corner of his desk. Charts and records of the various businesses the Xu Fu ran. Some had been having a few problems lately and Touhou needed to see to them. It was tedious work but he enjoyed it. It gave him something to do when he couldn't be with Shito. The Exorcist picked up his phone once more and dialed a number waiting for the answer.

"Yes, I need to order an execution." Touhou said. The answer made him smile.


	9. First Submission

**Author's Note: Alright, so the story is moving forward. I'm still surprised at how quickly I've been able to put this out. While I still have a few moments of writer's block, I think I'm doing okay. Please let me know what you think? I'd really love to hear your comments on what is happening in the story so far. Are you enjoying it? Are you going to keep reading it?**

* * *

><p>Chika groaned slowly regaining consciousness. His entire body ached and each movement sent pain through him. It took the zombie a moment to remember why his body hurt so much. He groaned again at the memory and slowly blinked his eyes open. He could hear Shiba nearby, talking to someone. He assumed the other was on the phone since he never heard any response. Shiba must've heard him wake up because soon he was there, at Chika's back, rubbing it. Chika shuddered and rolled away from him.<p>

"Don't touch me." Chika managed to say. His voice was hoarse from screaming. Painfully he sat up, dropping his legs over the edge of the bed. "Where have you brought me?" Any information he could gain would be helpful at this point. Knowing where he was could help him in escaping to safety.

Shiba moved closer across the bed, putting one arm around him and pulling him back. "Our new home. Don't you like it?" Shiba started to stroke the younger zombie's hair.

Chika pushed him away sitting up again and tried standing almost falling instantly. "No, I don't. Let me leave, Shiba. N-ngh.." He caught himself on one of the bed posts and held himself up. He turned enough to face the other.

"Awww, my little Chika, you don't like it? But it's so nice here. No one to bother us." Shiba smiled. He moved gracefully from the bed and started taking his shirt off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chika asked, his grip on the post growing tighter. He didn't like the looks Shiba kept giving him.

Shiba dropped his shirt on the bed and moved closer. "You're all dirty and covered in blood. You need a shower, Chika." He moved closer reaching out his hands for Chika's Yukata.

Chika glared and smacked his hands away. "I said don't touch me! I can take care of myself. Besides it's your fault, don't go trying to make it better." Chika steadied himself and moved away, walking unbalanced.

"You're so mean." Shiba pouted.

"Chk. Don't even." Chika turned from him, trying to decide if he could run or not. With how stiff his body was, he didn't think he'd get very far. Better to wait until he had enough energy to fight. Chika looked down at his right hand, opening and closing it. If only he could summon his katana, then he'd stand a chance. But at his current condition he'd do nothing more than hurt himself.

Shiba moved up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Chika's body tensed; has hands fumbling to pull the older zombie away. Shiba chuckled behind him, holding him easily. He buried his face in Chika's hair, drawing in a long breath. One hand traveled downwards slowly. Chika's eyes widened and he threw his elbow back, catching Shiba off guard. Chika gasped falling forward and only barely managed to catch himself before hitting the floor.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Chika asked, his eyes still wide. "Don't go doing things like that!"

Shiba chuckled, rubbing his side. "You got one on me. Weak but good shot." Shiba shook his head. "You really need to get cleaned up. You'll ruin everything you touch." Shiba gestured towards the blood on the bed. "You're still injured you know."

"Ch. I hadn't noticed." Chika said. "Bastard." Chika moved his hand to his chest, feeling the dried blood there. He grunted his frustration. "Hand me a towel and I'll shower. Alone." Chika glared at the last word.

Shiba shook his head. "You can barely stand. I doubt you can stand through a whole shower." He smirked, picking up a towel from the bench at the end of the bed.

"I'll be fine. I will not allow you to just watch me do everything. If you insist on forcing me to stay here at least give me some kind of privacy!" Chika yelled staggering towards Shiba.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you shower alone. Just don't hurt yourself." Shiba said handing him the towel. "I'll be waiting." Shiba said a little too cheerily.

"Ch. Like you care." Chika took the towel and started towards the bathroom.

Shiba grabbed his arm, holding him tightly. "I do care, Chika." His voice darkened slightly. "If anything happens to you while you are away from me…Well, I'm the only one allowed to touch you." Shiba released the younger boy and turned to move to the desk at the other side of the room.

Chika shuddered closing his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Disgusting bastard." He slowly made his way to the bathroom and locked the door behind him, leaning his back against it.

Finally with some time alone Chika opened his Yukata and studied his bruised and battered body in the mirror. Dark bruises littered his arms and legs. His wrists were swollen and red, raw from the bindings. Gingerly he touched a gash just above his left temple. The blood had spilled and matted in his hair. Chika let out a long breath, wincing at the pain in his chest. He turned his head to one side revealing several red marks and love bites up and down his neck. Chika closed his eyes in shame and embarrassment. He leaned his hands heavily on the sick. His breathing became ragged as he tried to keep his composure. Chika gritted his teeth and swallowed hard. Tears threatened to spill down his face disgracing him further.

"You have to stay strong through this." Chika said to his reflection in the mirror. "No one is going to help you. This is just you. Stay strong no matter what happens." Chika's composure started to fall again as he spoke to him-self. He was finding it difficult to do as he'd been instructing. The silver-haired zombie shook his head and stood up again. He stumbled towards the shower and turned the water on. He leaned against the wall and carefully started unwrapping his bandages. He'd have to be careful to not dislodge any of the clotting to keep it from bleeding out again.

"Ah…ha…ha…." Chika grimaced, the bandages tugged at his wound as he gently pulled them away. "Cheh…attacking…me at a weak point….bastard…." He dropped the useless strips on the floor not caring if they found the garbage or not. He reached his hand inside and tested the water stream to make sure it was at the right temperature. "Perfect."

Chika pulled off his Yukata and slowly, painfully he stepped into the shower. He shivered at first but soon his body started to relax. It was the first time, since he'd woken up with Shiba in his room, that he felt warm again. His shivering ceased and he slowly moved his hands over his body, washing everything he could away. The disgusting stickiness between his legs melted down the drain followed by water dyed pink. Chika found a sponge scrubber hanging on the faucet and picked it up. He squeezed some soup onto it and worked it into a lather. He scrubbed himself down, slowly at first but then almost in hysteria he started scrubbing harder and faster. He became angry when the bruises wouldn't go away from scrubbing. He scrubbed harder working himself into a frenzy before a searing pain jolted through his body. He cried out, dropping the sponge and leaned against the shower wall, panting. His tears mixed with the water streaming down his face. Chika couldn't hold it in any longer. He'd hit his breakdown. The tears flowed in sobs and nothing he did, stopped them. So he stood there, in the warmth of the shower letting it out in his brief time of privacy.

"Chika? Is everything okay in there?" Shiba knocked on the door. It was unnerving how sincere he actually sounded. Chika gasped shaking his head.

"I-I'm fine! Don't come in here!" Chika responded hastily. The last thing he wanted was for Shiba to come in while he was naked. "I'm fine!" He said once more.

"Well….alright…" Shiba said from the other side of the door. He stood there a moment then walked away.

Chika sighed in relief after several minutes. He let out a harsh breath and slowly sank to the bottom of the shower. He sat there, his knees pulled up to his chest, the water pouring over him. Chika stared at the wall opposite him in a daze. The water swirled around the drain, slowly growing clear. His body still ached, mostly in places he would never be able to reach or clean. Chika stayed there for so long he'd lost track of the time. He hadn't noticed until the water started to run cold, chilling him. Shivering, cold, and wrinkled fingers closed around the handles turning the water off. Chika waited as long as he could stand before pulling himself up and stepping from the shower. He shivered at the chilled air around him. Quickly he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself, drying his skin carefully.

"D-Damnit…" Chika said frustrated. He hadn't any clean clothes in the bathroom to dress into. Nor did he have fresh bandages to dress his wounds. He clenched his teeth angry at himself for failing to think of it sooner. He'd have to either walk out there in his towel…or somehow convince Shiba to bring clothes to him. Either way…he was at the mercy of Shiba Reichirou. "Damnit." He said again. Chika shook his head and wrapped the towel tightly around his waist. Slowly he opened the door a crack and peeked his head out. He blushed in embarrassment. "S-shiba…" He called.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, my little Chika?" Shiba asked. He stood and walked toward the door.

"I…I need clothes….and bandages." Chika said looking down. He hid the rest of his body behind the door, bracing against it, in case Shiba tried to force his way inside.

Shiba laughed. "Forgot them did you? Don't worry, I'll get them for you." Shiba turned and walked towards the closet pulling something out then walked back towards him. "Here you are. Something special as a house warming gift." Shiba held the box out for Chika to take.

"What is it?" Chika narrowed his eyes. "I asked for my clothes."

"These are your clothes. Well, they are now anyways." Shiba smiled and opened the box. "See? A nice new Yukata just for you. It's a beautiful color don't you think?"

"You're disgusting. Now get my real clothes." Chika said. "I refuse to wear that thing."

Shiba narrowed his eyes. "Rejecting my gift, Chika? How very rude of you. After all I've given you." Shiba turned to move back to the closet. Chika opened the door ever so slightly more to watch him. Without warning Shiba disappeared from view.

"Wha-" Chika said surprised. The door burst open towards him, jarring him hard. Shiba's hand reached out of nowhere and latched onto his arm, nails digging into his skin. "S-shiba!" Chika cried in sudden fear.

"I'll teach you to reject me." Shiba said as he forced the door open and pulled Chika out of his bathroom sanctuary. He jerked him so hard Chika was afraid his arm would be ripped from its socket. Shiba shoved him to the ground and was instantly on top of him, pinning him to the floor. "You will not reject me, Chika. If I ask you to wear something you will, no questions asked. Is that understood?" Shiba asked his eyes burning in anger.

Chika shook beneath him. What had happened to his old friend? Why was he doing this? This wasn't the Shiba Reichirou he'd known in middle school. Something had changed in him. Something horrible. "S-Shiba I-" Shiba slapped his face, hard, snapping his head to the side.

"I said do you understand?" Shiba yelled shaking him. "Answer me!" Shiba pressed his hand against Chika's wounded chest sending jolts of pain throughout his torso.

"AH!" Chika cried out. The sudden surge of violence caught him off-guard. He didn't know how to respond. He couldn't with that pain in his chest. He choked on his own blood and tried desperately to turn to the side.

"Answer me!" Shiba yelled again.

"Y-yes! Yes!" Chika somehow managed to force out. The words gurgled, spitting blood out onto Shiba's face and shirt.

"Good." Shiba said climbing off of him.

Chika rolled onto his side and coughed, trying to clear his throat so he could breathe again. Blood spilled onto the carpet, staining it red. He shook violently his body begging for oxygen. Finally, Chika was able to draw in a harsh breath, filling his lungs with air. Shiba stood above him watching, his anger still flared.

"Now look what you've done. You've gotten blood all over our nice carpet. It'll have to be cleaned right away. Now stop your shivering and get dressed." Shiba bent over and grabbed Chika's arm, hauling him to his feet. "Lift your arms so I can wrap your injuries."

Chika nodded and painfully lifted his arms. Shiba wiped harshly at the blood that had dripped before wrapping the clean bandage around his torso. Once he was done he took each of Chika's wrists and bandaged them as well before picking up the Yukata and unfolding it.

"Drop the towel." He said.

"W-what?" Chika asked, unsure if he'd heard him right.

"I said drop the towel. I am going to dress you." Shiba said. His voice angry. "Do not keep me waiting. Now drop it!"

Chika jumped and slowly moved his hands towards the towel. Shiba lost his patience and reached out, ripping it away, completely exposing him. He smacked at Chika's hands as the boy tried to cover himself.

"Do not hide from me!" Shiba slapped his face again. "Now arms out!"

Shaking Chika did as he was ordered. His face red from being slapped and also out of utter shame. How could he have been reduced to this? Shiba slid the Yukata on, one arm at a time and reached around Chika's body, tying it closed. Chika did his best to stay still. He didn't want to aggravate Shiba any further at the moment. Shiba stepped away leaving him there. After about a minute, Chika slowly turned to look for him. Shiba stood a few feet away, his face completely changing when he saw the bruise forming on Chika's cheek.

"My little Chika…." He said, voice gentle. Completely changed in less than a minute. He moved to Chika, taking his face gently in one hand and kissed his red cheek. "There, all better." Shiba said taking the still shivering Chika into his arms. Chika resisted only slightly before being wrapped in Shiba's embrace. He'd lost his will for a moment after being stripped of his dignity yet again by his old friend. Shiba held him close, stroking his hair in an act of comfort. Chika stayed there, arms at his sides. He wasn't going to fight right now and Shiba knew it. He couldn't help but smirk at this small act of submission.

"Soon," Shiba thought. "Soon he will submit fully to me. And then he will be mine forever."


	10. Mission Begins

****Author's Note: Hnn...for some reason I have a harder time writing the chapters that don't incluse Shito and Chika? Could this be because I love my creeper/angst? ...Nah...Anyway, please enjoy and bare with me while I continue to push through the harder chapters.****

* * *

><p>Michiru watched out the window as the scenes of the city blurred into green countryside. She and the others had caught the earliest train out of the city. It was about an hour to the airport where they'd have to fly out of Japan. Yuuta stayed behind to watch the office and other zombie activity. Sotetsu sat beside her, digging the last bits of food from a bowl he'd ordered from the cart. Bekko sat across from them, eyes closed in thought.<p>

"I hope Shito-kun and Chika-kun are alright." Michiru said. Her small voice quivered as she fought back her worried tears.

"They're tough. I'm sure they are fine." Sotetsu said. He set the bowl down and turned toward her. "Hell, they've been through some pretty bad things and survived. This shouldn't be any different."

"I guess." Michiru answered, though she wasn't sure she was convinced. Something about how quickly it all happened just didn't sit right. Yuuta's samples were taking longer to test than he'd hoped, thus leaving several more questions still unanswered.

Both boys' rooms had been emptied, cleared of all of their belongings. It made sense that if the Xu Fu had taken Shito back to Shanghai. What worried Michiru was that…Chika's had been empty too. If he'd been kidnapped why would they bother taking all of his things? It just didn't make any sense at all. It was too meticulous to be just a kidnapping. There had to be something else behind it; some other reason. As Bekko said, they may need to keep Chika around simply so Shito's hand didn't rot away. But…why? Wouldn't it have been easier to just let Shito live in Japan?

Bekko sat up and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He leaned one elbow on the arm rest near the window, his other hand stifling a yawn. He looked towards Michiru and sighed.

"Michiru-san, you shouldn't worry so much. You'll need to keep a clear head." Bekko said.

"I can't stop worrying, Bekko-san." The school girl whimpered. "They are my friends."

"I know. All the more reason to have a clear head. You are still human, therefore you can still be easily killed. If this were to turn violent you'd have to run immediately." Bekko's voice left no room for interpretation. He didn't really want her there. She'd only get in the way and be a bother to have to save. He too was worried though he'd be the last to admit it. Those two boys had found themselves in quite the predicament. It bothered Bekko, that he didn't have much information at all. The events didn't really make sense to him either. He'd gone through several scenarios in his mind, but none really seemed to fit the facts.

"I know." Michiru said. She looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. She'd torn the train schedule to bits, leaving pieces across her dress. She nodded silently without looking up again. She knew he was right but she couldn't help herself. Sotetsu gently put his arm around her pulling her over to him. "Sotetsu-kun." She gasped, surprised.

"You looked like you needed it. Go to sleep, Michiru. I'll wake you when we get there." Sotetsu said, he smiled down at her. His gentle side didn't show much, but he knew when it was necessary. Sotetsu himself thought of this as an adventure, something fun to do in his spare time. Saving Shito and Chika was important and he knew that, but the thought of an adventure, made him excited. Something to get his adrenaline going. The mundane task of fighting low-life zombies only served for simple play.

"O-okay." Michiru stammered, embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed pink but she slowly allowed herself to drift into sleep.

Bekko nodded and turned back to the window. The airport was just ahead, perhaps only 5 minutes until the train reached the station. From there, they had a 15 minute window to hop the plane to Shanghai. It'd be tricky, but Bekko knew someone at the airport who would hold the plane if necessary. It was amazing actually, how many people owed Bekko a favor. It was useful in times like this. Though rare, the times did arise where he would need assistance.

The train announced his approach to the station. Some passengers had already started gathering towards the door. Hands gripping the bars and straps above them. Sotetsu moved Michiru to his lap and held her in his arms, careful not to wake her. Bekko picked up their one bag and waited for the train to stop before standing. Passengers filed out onto the concrete all going in different directions. Bekko and the others stepped out last, heading quickly towards the airport doors. Most of the travelers moved out of Sotetsu's way. His size made him easy to see and thus evade. Bekko followed behind him, as if he were a shadow. The three of them made it out to the tarmac with only a minute to spare, the steward gestured them up the stairs quickly. The plane had already begun to warm it's engines.

"This way, Bekko-san." The steward motioned for the three of them to enter the first class section. "No one will bother you here."

"Thank you." Bekko nodded. He took a seat away from the other two and pulled out his phone. Yuuta had sent him a text while on the train but Bekko had decided not to open it until he was apart from them. He flipped open his phone and clicked his message box. Two messages waited him and he opened the first.

"My tests finally came back. The blood all belongs to Chika-kun as we had suspected. But the other things were a little strange. Some belonged to Chika-kun but some belonged to someone else. I can't find who it belongs to."

Bekko looked at the text, his brow raised. "What, Yuuta. You were supposed to tell me what it was." Bekko said aloud. He flipped to the second text and his eyes widened. He hadn't expected to see this at all.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! The other was…semen." Bekko reread the text silently to himself. He shook his head trying to makes sense of it.

"So…this just became more complicated." Bekko thought to himself. He looked out the window as the plane started rolling forward. He sifted through faces and people who had come in contact with Akatsuki Chika. None really seemed the type to be violent. Those that did, were dead and gone. Bekko's eyes widened again. The Xu Fu had once brought back a dead person, and the shinigami had lost his core. It was indeed possible that someone had brought one of Chika's old enemies back. Though only one made enough of an impact on Bekko's mind to make him suspicious.

"So you're alive, Shiba Reichirou." Bekko said quietly.


	11. Unwanted Attention

**Author's Note: I'm sorry guys. For some reason I'm not really feeling this chapter. Even the Touhou taking residence in my mind wasn't much help. I don't know. Anyways, tell me what you think of the story as a whole so far so I can try to make it better. Thanks for sticking with me.**

* * *

><p>Touhou returned to his office after several long hours of dealing with the more mundane tasks of his position. The execution of a traitor had taken longer than he'd expected and he was irritated. He'd wanted to have dinner with Shito then take him back to his room for a more in depth maintenance. He'd wanted to take advantage of Shito's freshly rejected state. To comfort him in his time of sorrow. Touhou chuckled to himself. He rather enjoyed the scenes playing through his mind as he prepared for his assignment of guarding Shito, Shao Ye.<p>

Touhou closed the door and immediately moved to his desk, unlocking the top drawer. He set a tape player in the center of the desk and pulled the tape Shiba had sent him out, turning it over in his hands. It was one thing to be told in detail what had happened. It was another to actually be able to hear it. He relished the pain Akatsuki Chika must have gone through. That filthy brat deserved every bit of it. Corrupting Shito into something he shouldn't have been. Independent, thinking on his own, both were things Shito had never been taught for a reason.

"Let's hear you scream Akatsuki-kun." Touhou smirked, slipping the tape in the player. He snapped it closed and pressed the play button. Touhou's hands clasped on top of his stomach, he leaned back in his chair and listened. Chika's quivering voice filled the room. It became apparent to Touhou that the boy didn't know if he could believe what he was seeing to be real. At first Chika's voice was simply bewildered, frightened perhaps but that was normal after seeing someone you thought was dead. Touhou soon became bored as Shiba was only playing with Chika so far.

"You talk too much, Shiba." The Exorcist said shifting in his chair. Chika's voice grew more frantic, the bed beneath him groaned in complaint. Touhou leaned one elbow on the armrest, his cheek resting on his fist. "There, now it'll start getting more interesting." Touhou smiled.

He'd heard Chika break away and run for the door. He listened as the zombie screamed for help. His eyes narrowed at Chika's pleas for Shito. It angered him that the two had gotten close. It wasn't supposed to happen. At first Touhou was content to let Shito keep playing so long as nothing ever went beyond that. Touhou had thought Shito understood he'd never be loved or wanted. He thought it had worked until Shiba Reichirou showed up with the news. There was no way Shito would have even thought about kissing someone, let alone Akatsuki. Not until he came to Japan. Touhou gripped the armrest tightly, his jealous anger rising. He'd thought once or twice about trying a little more than simple exorcism on that mutt. He wanted to hear him scream, hear him beg for his mercy and forgiveness. Both of which, Touhou would never give him. He turned his attention back to the tape recording when Chika's yells turned into agonized screaming.

"That's more like it. Suffer filthy mutt. Waste of human flesh and blood." Touhou said, his voice pleased. "Cry like the insect you are." He closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. Chika's agony was music to his ears. Each scream was like a crash of symbols in the midst of the beautiful symphony. The whimpering voice, pleading for reprieve, soft and melodic to the constant tempo of Shiba's pulsing body. The whole thing made Touhou's breathing quicken in excitement. As each scream became weaker, his heart raced. He chuckled to himself, hearing the sobbing through the tape. He'd been broken. Rather quickly too, what a shame.

"Pitiful creature." Touhou smirked. He picked up the player and pressed the rewind button. "Perhaps once more will get me going hot enough." He pressed play and listened once again as Shiba forcefully, relentlessly broke Chika, claiming the younger boy as his.

* * *

><p>Shito sleepily blinked his eyes open. He stared at his surroundings for a few minutes. He hadn't remembered he'd come back to Shanghai. A part of him wished it was all a dream and he'd wake up to find Chika laying next to him as he did often back in the dorms. Shito closed his eyes again and rolled over then slowly opened them again. He let out a defeated sigh, the bed space next to him, empty, unused. Slowly the raven-haired zombie moved his hand over the space wishing Chika was there. He still had a hard time believing what he'd heard on the phone a day earlier. Something didn't feel right but he couldn't quite place it.<p>

Shito sighed and pushed himself upright. He stood, his cheongsam falling down properly. Shito rubbed the sleep from his eyes, staring at himself in the mirror. The Chinese dragon on his clothing gave him a hard reminder that he was no longer in Japan. Shito fingered the delicate design embroidered in gold from his shoulder to his hip. He stared at his reflection. He didn't really like what he saw. It just didn't look like the Shito he knew anymore. There were no emotions, no fire in his eyes, no desire to keep moving forward. The face staring back at him was like an empty shell where his soul used to live. Shito sighed and closed his eyes, turning from the mirror. Silently he moved across the room to the door and opened it.

"Master Shao Ye, please stay in your room." The guard outside stepped to block the doorway.

Shito blinked and looked at him. "What is the reason?"

"Touhou has requested that you remain here until he comes to call." The man answered. He gestured for a small cart to be brought inside. "He sent dinner for you, so please be patient."

Shito watched in silence as the small silver cart was pushed into the center of his room. The attendant left closing the door behind him. Shito stared at the cart for a few minutes before his stomach alerted him that it was indeed time for nourishment. The raven-haired zombie lifted the lid to the tray and found a small array of Chinese cuisine. Rice seasoned lightly with butter and soy sauce, chicken dumplings, and even a fortune cookie rested on top. Shito sat in his chair and picked at the food, taking a few small bites here and there. A small smile played across his lips as he remembered the small sushi place he'd visited with the Zombie-Loan crew. Shito bent his head down, setting his utensils on the plate. His entire body heaved in a sigh and he sat there, silent. Could it have been only 24 hours since everything changed? It felt as though he'd been this way for years, the way his entire body felt so heavy and sorrow-filled. He became so distracted in his memory that he never heard the door open.

Touhou silently moved behind the smaller boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Shito gasped in surprise and turned quickly to see the intruder. "Akat-" Shito started to say. The face of the china man caused him to stop mid-word.

"You were hoping for someone else?" Touhou asked. His voice was different than Shito had been used to. Touhou seemed…almost angry at what he'd just said.

"N-no." Shito shook his head. He stood his face turned downwards. "I apologize, Touhou."

Touhou tilted his head slightly and a gentle smile touched his lips. "You are forgiven, Shao Ye." Touhou cupped the boy's elbow in the palm of his hand and led toward the bed. "Come, I will help you to forget him."

Shito's eyes widened ever so slightly. "W-what are you doing?" Despite his worry, his body moved as directed.

"To be able to forget, you have to know someone else." Touhou shot him a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about-" Shito gasped in surprise as he was pushed down onto the bed. He stared wide-eyed and Touhou slowly climbed on top of him, straddling his right leg.

"Sh….it's alright. You'll soon know what I mean." Touhou gently caressed Shito's left cheek with his fingertips. The boy shivered beneath him at the touch.

"Get off of me-" Shito tried but his words caught in his throat as Touhou's knee moved up between his legs. "S-stop that!" Shito shouted.

Touhou touched a finger to the zombie's lips. "No need to shout, I'm right here. I'm only helping you forget unwanted memories." Touhou leaned his face down and gently breathed upon Shito's neck eliciting another shiver from the raven-haired teen. He pulled both of Shito's hands up and held them to the bed on either side of his head. The Exorcist then began to slowly, gently guide his knee along the organ, forcing a reaction.

"S-stop that. H-nn…" Shito squirmed uncomfortably. He tried to pull his hands free but the man above him held them firmly in his grasp. Touhou leaned closer and lightly traced kisses along the boy's throat up to his jaw.

"Just do as you are told, Shito. You'll learn to enjoy it." Touhou pushed his knee closer, moving back and forth slowly heating Shito's member. Shito once again tried to free himself but found he couldn't.

"Touhou, I don't want to do this." Shito said. His body shivered once more and slowly began to respond without his conscious permission. He didn't like what was happening. It wasn't right. He swallowed hard and tried a third time to get up. He felt a warmth surge through his body, pleasure tugging at his senses. "A-ah….T-Touhou…stop…." He said again.

"Just let your body do as it wishes." Touhou released Shito's hands and moved them to each clasp of Shito's cheongsam, pulling it open to expose his pale chest. It was rather crude of him to have used a spell but Touhou didn't feel like having to fight the boy through the whole process. It wasn't much, just simply to amplify the natural pleasures that would be arising within the delicate body beneath him. "Leave your hands where they are and I will be gentle." Touhou's voice spilled sweetly out of his mouth. It sounded odd to Shito but for some reason he didn't care. Touhou's chilled hands slipped inside stroking the raven-haired zombie's chest. At first it was only his fingertips, tracing circles and designs along the perfect, smooth skin. Then slowly, Touhou pulled the garment further open, sliding his hands down across his stomach and over his sides.

"What…are you doing?" Shito breathed. His body felt heavy as the welling pleasure slowly built. He could feel the heat rising in his hardening organ. His face, flushed with the crimson color of blood.

"Sh…just wait." Touhou whispered, his hot breath leaving goose-bumps on Shito's chest. The china man slowly and meticulously kissed the boy's chest, over and over again. He pinched one nipple softly between his fore finger and thumb.

"A-ah. D-don't do that." Shito whimpered. He closed his palms leaving his hands where they were. He wanted to move them but couldn't. Something wasn't letting him.

Touhou's soft chuckle left more goose-bumps along his skin as one hand traced its way down to his waist. Then without warning it slipped further, taking the member in its grasp. Shito arched, a gasp escaping his lips. Touhou moved his thumb up and down the organ, eliciting more reaction as the pleasure started to surge, the entity becoming hard in his palm. Touhou smiled and looked up at Shito.

"You are responding very well. How obedient of you, Shito-sama." Touhou said, his smile calm. He tugged harder on the boy's member, making it swell and throb. Slowly at first, but soon he would begin to pulse into his hand.

Shito closed his eyes a soft moan escaping his lips. A part of him still fought to surface. A tiny little voice in the back of his head tried desperately to reach him but the overwhelming pleasure building inside him covered it's cries. He arched slightly, meeting Touhou's hand once again.

Touhou chuckled. He hadn't expected the spell to work quite so well. He pulled his hand away and moved to release his own, hard, pulsating member. Shito's eyes widened slightly but otherwise his body wouldn't move away. He knew he didn't want this but he couldn't convince his body otherwise. Touhou moved closer, his heat almost burning against Shito's member. Touhou thrust his hips downward, crashing the two together. Hips hitting each other, hard.

"A-ah!" Shito exclaimed. He'd never felt this sensation before. He didn't like it. Not Touhou. He never wanted to have this sort of feeling with Touhou. It was sick, it was disgusting. It was wrong. In every possible way.

Touhou moved his body back and forth, rubbing the two organs against each other. His heart raced as he imagined what he wanted to happen. He wanted Shito to moan his name, to come to him eagerly for more. He wanted to claim Shito as his, but to force Shito to admit it himself. He didn't want to just take him for his own. It didn't seem to have the same sort of satisfaction. No, Touhou would teach the boy's body to react to him. And without force and eventually without a spell Shito would spill for him. Staining him with his essence. Ah, how it invigorated him, driving him to move faster, pulsing back and forth, crushing his hips against Shito's. The boy was trembling beneath him, but every now and again his hips would buck upwards to greet his on-comings. Touhou smiled licking at the salty sweat forming on the zombie's chest.

"Hnn….you are wonderful, Shito-sama." Touhou breathed tasting him once again.

Shito closed his eyes. No, this wasn't right. Why couldn't he stop? He didn't want to do this! No, he had to fight Touhou off. But how? His body wasn't moving as he wanted. Touhou's fingers carefully found their way to Shito's entrance teasing the virgin muscles. Shito's eyes widened in horror. His mind fought to control his body and he managed a jerk but nothing more. If anything it only made it worse. Touhou pushed two fingers inside. This couldn't be happening. He had to stop it but if his body wouldn't move then how? Wait…maybe one thing would work…but Shito couldn't bear to say it. It would only cause him more pain. A third finger forced inside, stretching and teasing the muscles deep inside. Shito had to stop this now before it went any further. He knew what the consequences might be but at this point he didn't care. He arched back and opened his mouth to cry out the one word that would stop Touhou, dead.

"A-Akatsuki!"


	12. Vengence

**Author's Note: Okay...just a warning. This chapter is also M rated. I never planned for this to happen but with things like this, sometimes you just can't stop the characters. I was crying while writing this one, and so was my precious Shito cosplay partner. (I cosplay Chika.) So here you are. Please review and help me to make this story better. **

* * *

><p>Touhou froze mid-thrust. Did he just hear what he thought he'd heard? Did Shito really just call out that damned name? That filthy waste of breath? Touhou slowly turned his face towards Shito's.<p>

"What did you just say?" Touhou spoke slowly, angry. His eyes narrowed to slits as he watched the reactions of the boy below him.

Shito just lay there, staring up at him, his mouth clamped closed. His eyes were angry and defiant, rebellious. Normally this would excite the Exorcist but in this case it only infuriated him. Shito knew that but he didn't care. It didn't matter what Touhou thought about it, Shito just wanted him to stop. It was one thing to be molested by this man. It was another when spells were used to make him want it.

"You're disgusting." Shito said spitting in the other's face.

Touhou's eyes narrowed further as he reached up to wipe the spittle away. "How dare you say that name?" Touhou reaches his hand down to take Shito's member in his hand once again.

Shito's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Get off me, trash." Slowly he started to regain his ability to move on his own.

"Shito-sama, I cannot let this pass. You are supposed to be forgetting him." Touhou tightened his hold, making it uncomfortable for Shito.

"Hng…let go of me, pervert." Shito grunted. He tries pushing Touhou off, but the man had more physical strength than he'd thought.

Touhou dug his nails into the flesh causing jolts of pain to shoot through the entire organ. Shito gasped in surprise and arches slightly, biting his lip against the pain. He pressed both hands to Touhou's chest and tried pushing him again, only to fail. Touhou dug his nails in deeper, moving his other hand to grab Shito's wrist pinning it down on the bed.

"You should learn, Shito. I won't use exorcism this time. It will be all physical." Touhou growled. He'd had enough of Shito's rejections. He'd been patient, waiting for the day that never seemed to come. He'd been gentle and coaxing, he'd done everything to make this wretched beauty moan. But none of it had worked.

Shito's eyes widened sensing the danger he was suddenly in. "Y-you're sick!" He said struggling to pull himself free. The piercing pain he felt in his member shot through him again. "Ah!" He cried out. His breathing quickened, heart now racing. Touhou had never gone this far before.

Touhou yanked roughly on the boy's member then rubbed it hard, relentless. Shito twisted and jerked trying to get away but found himself caught in his own clothing. Touhou glared and removed his belt holding it in his mouth and used both hands to catch Shito's arms. The boy's eyes widened and he redoubled his efforts. Using Shito's panic against him, Touhou managed to hold both wrists together and bound them tightly with his belt. Touhou held his arms down and glared down into the other's face.

"Shito, this is going to be painful but you will never forget it. You belong to me and me alone. It's time you learned that. Even Lao Ye knows this. Until this body is given to him, it is mine to do with as I please." His words were laced with anger and the deep hungry desire he'd fought for so many years. Once again his hand found the zombie's member, stroking it hard and fast.

"Ha! Ngh… S-stop that…" Shito tried to fight the sensations. He knew Touhou's spells were gone and was horrified at his body's reactions. How could his own body betray him like this? He struggled trying to free his hands, kicking and shifting under the Exorcist. His horror grew when Touhou pressed his hips down against him, feeling the rock hard member there. "G-get that thing away from me!" Shito cried out, sweat forming on his forehead.

Touhou growled and pressed it down again, tracing a slight wetness against the virgin skin. Shito couldn't help but shudder. It was the most disgusting feeling. It was horrifying. It was wrong. Shito jerked one leg managing to unbalance Touhou and quickly moved to get off the bed. He'd only managed to move a few inches before Touhou's hands were instantly on him again, pulling him back.

"Gah! Let go! Touhou you're disgusting!" Shito cried out, his panic rose in his chest. He'd gladly take the exorcism tactics. Anything but what he knew was coming.

Touhou ignored the boy's pleas and pushed both hands underneath one side, forcing him to turn over. Shito gasped panic rising.

"N-No! That's enough!"

"Not until I've finished my work, Shito-sama." Touhou forced the zombie down on his stomach and spread his legs apart. He could feel the racing blood shooting through Shito's panic-ridden body. The smell of his sweat filled the Exorcists nostrils. He was terrified, and that made Touhou very pleased. "Now, this will hurt. Scream if you want." Touhou pulled Shito's' hips into the air, kicking his knees beneath him. He then knelt down and touched his hard, throbbing member to the zombie's entrance.

"D-don't! Touhou please!" Shito cried out, his voice muffled by the bed sheets.

"I'm not finished." Touhou then dug his nails into the soft flesh and thrust in his member, hard as he could. The tight untouched muscles resisted against him, screaming their pain as he tore through. Shito screamed into the bed mattress. He'd never felt so much pain in his life. Even the torture Touhou had put him through was nothing compared to this.

Again, Touhou thrust deep inside tearing his way through. The screams fueled him further, pushing him to move faster, digging in deeper with each thrust. Slowly he began to move more freely, the crimson blood making it easier to thrust. Each time he entered, he could feel the body against him jerk and shake, the pain rocketing throughout. But at the same time the screams became less and less agonized. Shito's body slowly started to feel the pleasure forcing itself through him.

Tears burned the zombie's eyes. He bit down hard on the sheets beneath him, trying to breathe through the pain and revolting pleasure. Never in his life had he imagined that something like this would happen. Even after meeting the most recent Touhou, he never thought…that he would be taken, raped by the man who was supposed to be guarding and taking care of him. He felt Touhou thrust inside him once more, that revolting hand massaging his member, liquid dripping from the tip. He shivered uncontrollably, hot crimson spilling from his backside and down his legs. He could see the blood stain forming in the satin below him. Damnit how could this have happened? Only two days ago he was safe in Japan with his friends and with…Akatsuki Chika. Another thrust and a searing pain shot through his body. Shito arched crying out in pain.

"Stop! Stop please!" He cried.

Touhou ignored him and kept beating into him, slamming his insides over and over and over again. His rage fueled each and every movement. Harder, faster, stronger, he slammed inside, hitting the deepest corners he could reach. He could feel his climax rising but he wouldn't let it burst until he had stained the bed with Shito's own sweet juices. He worked his hand faster, harder, all the while thrusting deep inside. He didn't care that his clothing had become ruined. It only mattered that he would take Shito here and now. He could feel the pre-cum wetting his fingers and it drove him to move faster.

"Cum for me Shito and it'll be over." Touhou smirked, panting. His voice was rough, dark. He yanked hard on the boy's member feeling its burning heat in his hand. He shoved deeper inside still, and finally with a shudder the boy's cum released spilling all over his hand and legs. He grinned pulling his hands up and licked it. "My you taste phenomenal."

Touhou once again dug his nails into the soft flesh of Shito's thighs and thrust inside, crying out in his own pleasure. Shito buried his face in the bed, his body growing extremely weak as he had released. Sobs had taken over his body. Nothing he did could control them, could stop them. He could feel Touhou's excitement in his movements. One thrust after another brought him ever closer to the brink until-

"AH! THERE IT IS!" Touhou cried out. His own liquid bursting inside Shito's entrance, spreading out and mixing with his own. Then as soon as it was done Touhou ripped himself away and closed up his shirt and pants. He leaned over and roughly jerked the belt free of Shito's hands and moved from the bed. "You belong to me and only to me, Shito. Remember that." He then turned, leaving the broken body sobbing on the bed. He opened the door and the guard handed him a photograph. "Ah, a present for you." He set the photo on the table and left. "Until next time."

Shito lay there, sobbing. His body wouldn't move as he wished it. He just lay there in his own bodily fluids. He hadn't the strength to move from the bed. His eyes moved up and looked at the photo on the table. "Akatsuki…." He whispered, heartbroken. The scene before him….only cut deeper into his soul. "So it's true…." Shito curled in upon himself and cried until he fell into unconsciousness.


	13. Abandon

**Author's Note: Well it seems that my updates have slowed down a bit but I'm still planning on finishing this story. Life just gets crazy so we can't do everything we want all the time. Thank you for sticking with me through the story so far. Reviews would be greatly appreciated as they help me to better my writing. Thank you. **

* * *

><p>Shiba lay on his back, one arm behind his head. A calm, serene smile on his face as he gently stroked Chika's hair. He was completely aware of the camera in the room and he didn't mind it. In fact he rather enjoyed having it there. He could have a permanent record of what went on in the room. It had been his idea to send the photo via email to Touhou. The man didn't seem to know how to completely destroy Shito's emotions. As in the photo sent to Shito, Chika was laying on Shiba's chest, his arms tucked underneath him. He'd been deep asleep for a few hours now and probably wasn't aware of the position he was in. Despite his constant rejection, even in sleep Chika couldn't help but cling to warmth. Shiba realized this and thus chose the thin Yukata for his wardrobe. Shiba didn't mind the cold but he knew Chika hated it. So at least when he was sleeping, he would subconsciously come to Shiba for the comfort he was being denied. Though, giving him a drug to help him sleep was probably part of the reason he was laying so…close.<p>

"My little Chika. To hold you like this is just wonderful." Shiba whispered petting the younger zombie's hair once again. He moved his other hand to gently rub the boy's back in a soothing manner. He knew if Chika were awake he'd be fighting him, so he took what time he could to have his tender fantasy. He hadn't realized how frail Chika could look until he'd taken him. His small shivering body looked as though it would have fallen to pieces.

Now a day and a half later, Shiba still thought of him as frail. So easily wounded and stained in blood. He found the crimson color beautiful against the pale skin. But that gash across his chest, Shiba hated it. It had come from another. A filthy soul-less zombie. It angered him actually. He hadn't had the chance to take Chika at his full strength. It was a pity really, the boy hadn't stood a chance. Ah but there would always be another chance. He'd have the exorcist the Xu Fu had left to help speed the healing along. Then he would be able to fully enjoy his time with his precious little toy.

Shiba looked down feeling Chika move slightly. He moved his arm to hold his waist and his hand rested firmly on the messy silver and black hair. He smiled prepared to hold him to his chest and let him realize what he'd been doing for the past few hours. Chika stirred again, finding he couldn't roll over. He made a small frustrated noise and tried again. Shiba couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable little squeak. Chika's eyes flew open and he jerked trying to move himself. Shiba held him firmly chuckling again.

"S-shiba!" Chika said in surprise. "Let go of me!"

"Hmm….no. I don't think I will just yet. I was rather enjoying our cuddling." Shiba smiled slipping his hand lower gracing over Chika's bottom. "So cute when you're sleeping."

"Stop that!" Chika squirmed trying to release from the other's hands. "Don't touch me there!"

"Oh? And where should I touch you?" Shiba asked, amused. He slowly crept his hand around Chika's hip bone and started to slide it underneath.

"NO!" Chika gasped, eyes widening. He jerked on his head again, finding Shiba held him tightly against his chest. He grunted trying to push himself off, his arms shaking. His eyes widened further as he noticed the smooth skin beneath him. "W-where's your shirt?"

Shiba chuckled and shifted rolling to pin Chika's body beneath him. The boy protested trying to kick at the larger male. Shiba easily pushed the flailing legs beneath him, pinning Chika's hips down with his weight. "I'm missing more than just my shirt." The fake shinigami smirked, sliding one bare leg inside the loose folds of Chika's Yukata. The silver-haired zombie gasped and squirmed beneath him.

"You're naked? Get off me!" Chika cried out. He shifted freeing one hand and moved to punch the other. Shiba caught his fist and wrenched it above his head. "Ack! Let me go!" Chika jerked.

Shiba pulled the boy's other hand above his head and then held both of Chika's wrists in one hand, making sure he couldn't hit him. "Now, if you hit me. I will punish you." Shiba said licking the boy's face. "If you do as I ask of you, I will reward you." Shiba moved down and sucked a spot just under Chika's jaw. The younger male clenched his teeth swallowing hard.

"Y-you're sick." He managed to say. He hated the feeling Shiba was bringing to him. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks making them pink to the sight. It was disgusting and he hated it. He swallowed hard a shiver moving through his body. "Stop that." He said.

Shiba leaned up, his face hovering over Chika's. "You don't have the right to tell me what to do, my little Chika." Shiba slid his free hand down the other's stomach eliciting more protests and another shiver. "I own your body now. I laid my seed deep within you planting my claim to your body." Shiba rested his hand on Chika's bare hip. The heat making the rest of his body feel chilled.

Chika shivered again, tugging on his hands to free them. "You don't own me…bastard." Chika glared at Shiba. He refused to acknowledge him as any sort of friend any longer. Shiba was his enemy. He had to keep fighting him no matter what happened. He gasped feeling Shiba's long slender fingers move further downward onto his thigh. "Get your hand off me!" Chika bucked in an attempt to throw him off.

Shiba held his grip firm and moved his hand slowly towards the inside of Chika's thigh and back up taking hold of his member. He held it in his grasp but didn't move to excite it. "I own your body, Chika. I can make it do whatever I please. Your mind is a different matter but eventually….you will come to realize."

Chika gritted his teeth together remaining still. He didn't want any sort of excitement going on down there and he certainly didn't want to let Shiba be the one to excite him. Where the hell was Shito? He should have been breaking down that door the moment he saw that he was gone. The blood on his bed sheets would have given him a clue that something happened. So why wasn't Shito here yet? Didn't he hear him screaming his name as Shiba dragged him passed? He was right there. So close, just separated by a door. So why the hell hadn't he come to save him?

Shiba seemed to sense Chika's thoughts and released his member, sliding his hand back up and resting a moment on his chest. "My little Chika, I'll let you rest more while I run some errands. Please be nice? This place is very expensive." Shiba kissed him, licking his lips then moved from the bed. Chika instantly pulled the blankets tightly around himself covering his face. It was bad enough that he had to feel Shiba's naked body pressed against him. He didn't want to have to see the disgusting figure too. He could hear Shiba moving about the room but didn't dare to pull his head from the blankets. He just wanted him gone so he could have some time alone. He felt Shiba lean over him and tug at the blankets.

"Chika let me in, please." Shiba said. He tugged at the blankets again. "If you don't I will punish you."

Slowly Chika peeked out, eyes glaring. "I hate you." He said simply.

Shiba laughed quietly and pulled it down more leaving a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I'll be back in a few hours my darling. Behave yourself." Shiba stood and walked towards the door. "Bye-bye!" He walked out latching the door tightly behind him.

Chika heard two locks slide into place then the retreating footsteps as Shiba left the area. He relaxed laying back down on the bed. It was soft and a comfort to his still aching body. He hated Shiba. He hated the men that helped him. He even hated himself. How could he have let this happen? He'd been too weak to fight Shiba off. He hadn't used to be that way. Though he'd been injured but still…Shiba seemed to be a lot stronger. No, he was a lot stronger. Was he a zombie like Chika? No, that didn't make any sense. He'd seen Shiba taken by the Shinigami. He'd been reaped. He wasn't supposed to be able to come back. So how had he? And why? Chika shuddered curling up best he could without stressing his wound. Why had he come to Chika and one the things he did? Why was no one at home when it happened? Why had no one come to help him? Why had he been abandoned in his time of need? Even Shito was gone. He wouldn't have left him to sleep all day. He should have come to wake him. So why didn't he? Shito was supposed to be his partner and his friend. So where was he when Chika needed him the most?

Chika swallowed feeling abandonment swirl around him. He had never felt so alone. Not since the day his mother never came home. He'd tried so hard to forget that memory but the way he was now only drew it up again, full force. It was like the wind had been knocked out of him. He'd once again been abandoned by those who were supposed to be there. He was left alone to fight the world he was too weak to resist. A tear somehow made its way down the shaken zombie's face. Chika swallowed again a silent sob wracking his entire body. He didn't want to cry. He refused to cry. He had to take care of himself once again. He had to keep up his strength for when the time revealed itself. He took in a deep breath. He was still too tired to get up and do anything. He had to sleep off whatever drug Shiba had given him. The image of Shito flashed into his memory as his eyes closed.

"Shito…." His voice wavered. "Why didn't you come?" Another tear forced itself down Chika's face. He lay there in silence until sleep finally overcame him. The image of Shito's back turned to him, burned into his memory.


	14. Shanghai

**Author's Note: So sorry it's taken me so long to update. I just had a bit of trouble deciding how to move the story next. I'm still trying to work out a few details here and there. Please be patient. Also, any advice or critique would be helpful. Please review to help me along. Thank you for reading so far!**

* * *

><p>Sotetsu lead the way as the three exited the international airport in Shanghai. He carried the bags under his arm easily. They hadn't packed much as they didn't plan on a long visit. Michiru struggled to keep up with the zombie's long stride. She had to dodge around the bustling people in order to not lose sight of him. Bekko moved through the crowd close behind her. It would be a bother to have to stop and find her when they were already on a tight time constraint. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose after being jostled by a businessman apparently late for his flight. When he finally caught up, Sotetsu had already hailed a taxi and was putting the last bag in the trunk. Michiru leaned against the car, heaving in deep breaths. It seemed she'd had quite the time fighting through the large crowd. Bekko arched a brow at the sight.<p>

"So many people!" Michiru exclaimed. This was her first time leaving Japan and she hadn't expected to see so many people in one area. It was exciting at the same time as frightening to her. She had no idea where she was, although the signs clearly stated she was in Shanghai. She'd been disoriented when she woke to find herself on an airplane already in the sky.

Sotetsu gently guided her into the taxi then waited until Bekko had entered before getting into the vehicle himself. He'd noticed a few suspicious men closing in on them and quickly ordered the taxi away. Michiru was too busy with her sight-seeing to have noticed. Bekko nodded to Sotetsu in understanding and watched out the window on his side. Sotetsu mentally categorized the options. He hadn't expected the Xu Fu to know of their entrance into the city so quickly. It seemed that the Touhou had expected them to come sooner or later and had taken actions against it. At this rate, they wouldn't be able to find Shito without being caught. But he was the only one they had a chance of finding. There was no clue as to who had taken Chika, so they instantly hit a dead end. The best they could figure was that Chika's abduction was somehow tied to Shito's. The problem was who. Shito had obviously been taken by the Xu Fu. In fact, the Xu Fu itself had told Zombie-Loan.

"Uwa!" Michiru exclaimed seeing the beautiful buildings and scenery. She'd gotten lost in the magic of Shanghai and seemed to have forgotten the reason for the visit. Her eyes stared excitedly out the window at the shops and other things passing by. It was all so much to take in. "Hey look at that!" She pointed at a small shop with small trinkets and dolls. "That reminds me of Shito-." She stopped. "Shito…he's here isn't he?" Michiru turned from the window to look at the two men with her. "Bekko-san?"

Bekko looked up from his thoughts. He nodded in response but otherwise remained silent. The car that seemed to have followed them from the airport bothered him. Sotetsu he didn't worry about. It was Michiru that was going to be the problem. He should have left her back in Japan with Koyomi and the Chairman. He shook his head. It was too late now. The best they could do was hope she'd stay in the hotel once they deemed it safe. Though in Shanghai, nowhere was going to be safe. He sighed going through the information he had gathered so far. He hadn't yet told Sotetsu or Michiru about what Yuuta had found. He didn't think it necessary. It was something very personal to Akatsuki Chika and he didn't find it in his place to go telling the people who knew him. Of course it was only speculation at this point since no one knew what really happened except for Chika himself and the man who had been with him.

Bekko new that Chika wasn't in a position to really be able to fight at his best either. That wound he'd received in his chest was quite deep, barely missing vital organs. Even with Yuuta's healing it would take him a few days to be back on top of his game. According to Yuuta, the blood in the bed was an indicator that whatever happened worsened his wound. "_So_," Bekko thought to himself. "_Akatsuki-kun was attacked when he was weakened. Perhaps that is one reason this all happened at this time._" He too had noticed the subtle hints Shito had been giving over the past month. Bekko had thought it amusing that no matter what Shito hinted, Akatsuki never seemed to get its true meaning. He also noticed that the Touhou seemed to know. Bekko had never liked the man. It was the reason he'd approached Shito all those years ago in Shanghai. To give him a chance at even a little freedom. Bekko knew the idea of the Touhou was going to be a very large problem in the future. And this point now was only proof.

Bekko jerked his head up feeling the taxi suddenly swerve to a stop. His keen eyes gathered what had happened even before Michiru had had time to cry out in surprise. Sotetsu had also responded quickly and pulled the girl from the taxi at a dead run. Bekko followed suit leaving a small pack of bills on the seat.

"S-Sotetsu-san what are you doing?" Michiru screamed. She hadn't even seen the two cars trying to box the taxi in and lead it. All she knew was that suddenly she was out of the car and being carried under Sotetsu's arm. The larger man didn't respond but turned slightly to make sure Bekko had been following them. The ferryman had been just as quick to abandon the taxi and was only a few feet behind. Sotetsu dodged into the next alley and hurried down it finding he couldn't pass through the barrier.

"Damn it! They've set up zombie barriers!" Sotetsu set Michiru down. "Run down this alley and don't stop, understand? At the end is a place where a woman is waiting at her shop. She'll find you and help you. I can't go any further but you can. Do you understand, Michiru?"

"B-but Sotetsu-."

"Just run, Michiru!" Sotetsu said pushing her passed the barrier and turned to climb the fire escape. Bekko followed after him.

"Hurry Kita-san. You'll be safe there. We'll find Shito-kun." Bekko hurried up the ladder disappearing over the top of the building.

Suddenly alone Michiru could feel the impending danger around her. She heard footsteps and turned, running. She did as Sotetsu had said, running straight down the alley. She heard two men yell at her to stop. Her heart leapt in fear and she somehow managed to run faster.

"Oi! Idiot up here!" Sotetsu yelled at the two men in suits. He grinned down at them from on top of the building. One turned firing his automatic gun at him. "Yikes! Better beat it!" Sotetsu laughed running across the roof-top. The two men forgot about Michiru as they deemed her non-threatening. One started up the ladder to give chase while the other moved back out into the street to alert the others.

Both Sotetsu and Bekko leaped across the roof tops evading the Xu Fu's men for over an hour. A few shots had come close to hitting but neither would be taken down by simple human ammunition. Bekko motioned towards a shop on the ground level and both leaped down the side of the building and ducked inside. Bekko moved to the far back corner sitting down in the dark. Sotetsu followed closely after him and sat adjacent. Bekko gestured to remain silent a moment and the two waited in the shop until the sounds of running disappeared.

"Michiru should be safe by now. None of them mentioned having capturing anyone." Sotetsu said finally.

Bekko nodded. "I doubt they'd really find her to be a threat anyway. Now, I think it's time we let ourselves be caught."

"Bekko-san did you hit your head? The idea was to sneak in unnoticed." Sotetsu responded.

"That won't work anymore. The Xu Fu knew we were here the moment the plane landed. Perhaps sooner. We won't be able to move much at all without them noticing. So, I believe the best plan is to be escorted in. Surely Touhou would love to talk." Bekko adjusted his glasses pulled his hair back into its lose ponytail at the base of his neck.

Sotetsu stayed quiet for a moment then slowly nodded his agreement. "Alright. I'll attract their attention then." Bekko nodded and stood moving back to the door. Sotetsu stepped out passed him and looked around, spotting a group of the Xu Fu men questioning a shop owner. "Hnn…maybe this will be enough?" Sotetsu quickly knocked the large stand of glass items over. "Sorry man!" He yelled back dragging Bekko behind him, much to the ferryman's dismay. Sotetsu headed back towards the alley he knew was blocked by the anti-zombie spells. This time his speed decreased, allowing their pursuers to catch up and surround him and Bekko when they hit the dead end.

Bekko adjusted his glasses, his natural bored expression watching the men clad in black surround and move in. He could have easily escaped using the powers he possessed as a Ferryman but it wouldn't really do them any good at this point. Escaping wasn't in his plans. He watched as the men drew closer whispering a reminder to Sotetsu to let him-self be captured.

"Stay where you are!" The leader of the group yelled. His automatic weapon aimed at them. He and several others kept their weapons trained as four men moved forward. Bekko couldn't help but feel a little insulted when three of them took hold of Sotetsu. These people really knew nothing of the Ferrymen across the shore. One tall man moved behind him and gripped both of his arms tightly, restraining his movement. Bekko grunted quietly, irritated at the roughness of the man behind him.

"Okay! Take them but don't kill them! Touhou's orders!" Another man yelled. One of the familiar black cars owned by Xu Fu pulled up at the other end of the alley.

Sotetsu struggled slightly against the three men trying to hold him still. He knew he could shake them off but as per Bekko's warning he only struggled enough to make them believe he was truly fighting. Bekko remained still. He didn't feel like getting his body battered up. It was a pain to have to heal it when it wasn't really necessary. He watched in slight amusement as the men struggled to keep hold of Sotetsu. A certain presence alerted him immediately to the car as he was forced near it. He hadn't expected that person to come himself.

Touhou stepped from the car, the ever present smile on his face. His fingertips glowed as he moved them quickly across Sotetsu's body. The zombie's eyes widened slightly feeling his movements halt. "I wish you really would have stayed in Japan people of Zombie-Loan." Touhou spoke holding his spell steady against Sotetsu. "But for a Ferryman to come here as well? You certainly must be worried. I can assure you, Shito Shao Ye is being treated as he always has been."

"He owes me money. Nothing more." Bekko responded, his expression never changing.

"We paid that debt for him. You are here for a different reason." Touhou sighed. "Ah well, it can't be helped. I'll just have to make sure you can't go escaping and filling Shito-sama's head with unnecessary things." Touhou waved his hands binding both Sotetsu and Bekko with spelled talismans. He then stepped aside and waited while his men moved the two inside the car. Touhou shook his head. They had come faster than he'd expected but it wouldn't really disturb his plans. He entered the car after them and sat quietly watching the two from Zombie-Loan as they rode to his office. He'd make sure to have them secured far from Shito's room then he'd have to figure out how to deal with them. He couldn't kill the Ferryman. That much he knew.

Bekko watched Touhou out of the corner of his eye. He knew the man was highly intelligent but also over-confident. Perhaps he would be able to use that against the exorcist. But right now his main concern was finding Shito. It wouldn't be easy, especially with the talismans restraining his body. He wouldn't be able to summon his oar or even use his powers. He was the same as a human at this point. At least, he hoped that's what Touhou was thinking. Only time would tell now. Bekko flicked his eyes towards Sotetsu. The zombie had stopped moving, sweat on his brow. He stared out the window memorizing the route best he could. He seemed to be in pain as far as Bekko could see. Touhou must have kept his spell on him despite the talismans. The man never passed up an opportunity to show his true power. Using it on a restrained zombie was just overbearing. It was disgusting how much this man relied on his exorcism.

Touhou chuckles realizing he'd been found out. He released the spell, and the silence was filled with Sotetsu's sudden gasp for air. "You held out quite well, zombie-san." Touhou said.

"Cheh, that's nothing." Sotetsu smirked.

"Sotetsu-kun. Please." Bekko said quietly. "Now is not the time."

Sotetsu nodded and grunted turning back towards the window. The situation seemed to quickly be spiraling out of control. He didn't know what Bekko had been planning but he knew the man had something up his sleeve. It was just a matter of figuring it out and putting it into action. The longer they remained in Shanghai, the smaller their chances of finding both Shito and Chika became. Not the mention he really had no idea what had happened with Michiru. As Bekko always said, only time will tell. Damn, he hated that phrase.


	15. Goodbye, Japan

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter! Life has been the crazy little thing it is and consumed me. For that, I am sorry. I finally was able to sit down long enough to get this chapter started. I hope that it will suffice those of you who are following this, until I am able to put out the next chapter. As always I really appreciate the reviews and comments I get. They are a help and a good motivation for me to continue writing. Please continue with your support. Author, out. **

* * *

><p>Chika sat curled up in a chair near the fireplace, his knees pulled up to his chest. He stared aimlessly, his mind wandering through thoughts at random. Nothing seemed to be making sense in his mind. The constant fear of Shiba returning for him weighed on his mind. He hated that he was afraid. He hated that he was weak. He hated that he had been used to hurt someone….someone he….cared for. Frustrated, Chika buried his face in his knees, feeling the fresh bandaging around his right hand.<p>

A man had come by and looked at Chika's wound across his chest, as well as his hand. He wasn't sure what the man had done exactly but he guessed the powers were similar to the ones Yuuta had used when he'd been injured previously. However, Chika also got the distinct feeling that the powers were similar to those of the Touhou. It left a similar cold feeling in his body. A feeling that still lingered traces within him. Chika had tried to convince the Chinese man to let him leave but his protests were ignored. Either because he didn't understand a word Chika said, which was possible, or he simply chose not to converse with the boy. It wasn't hard to tell that the man had come from the Xu Fu Mafia. He had that same devious nature of those that followed Touhou around. Even so, the man had been gentle, caring for his injuries and slowly rotting hand like a normal doctor.

The silver-haired zombie held his right hand out in front of his face moving his fingers. The slight feeling of rotting had left but it still worried him. His chances of escape were already slight already. If he lost the use of his hand, or rather Shito's hand, he'd lose even that small chance. Chika shuddered, tucking his hands inside the sleeves of his Yukata. He stared at the flames licking at the logs piled behind the locked gate. He'd been left alone for hours, the amount he wasn't sure. There wasn't a clock in the room, and Shiba had taken both his cell phone and Chika's when he'd left. Thus making the alone atmosphere more deafening. Every sound made his body tense and alert; always waiting. Sleep kept trying to draw his eyes closed but Chika fought it. He wanted to know exactly when Shiba returned. He needed to stay aware of the other man as much as possible to avoid unwanted surprises. Shiba came onto him enough when he was awake. He didn't want to know what he did while he was sleeping.

Sitting alone in the near silence Chika's thoughts turned to Shito. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he alright? Did Shito hate him? Chika didn't know anything that had happened since he'd been kidnapped and taken to this room. He saw no one but Shiba and the man from earlier. The early indications of rotting in his hand made him aware that Shito was no longer nearby and hadn't been for a few days. It seemed that the Ferryman's warning of staying within a certain distance of each other was true. Soon, his hand would cease function and eventually rot away completely.

Chika sighed, standing up and moved to the window. Though the weather appeared warm, Chika shivered feeling chilled. He pulled the large blanket from the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders tightly and sat in the large windowsill. He watched the people far below walking passed, completely unaware of his existence. He'd long since given up trying to get their attention. No one heard him and if they did they didn't show it. Besides…if he really was in the building he suspected, no one would be able to help him….not a simple civilian, hell maybe even not the police. This was the Chinese Xu Fu Mafia. No one really messed with them. It was the same for Japan's own Mafia. No one really wanted to get involved. Chika didn't blame them. If it weren't for Shito's forced involvement, Chika would never have spoken their name. Not out of fear, no but out of never having the use for the words.

Chika curled one of his hands around the cold metal bars in the window, leaning his forehead against it and closed his eyes. His right arm still tucked inside his Yukata, across his stomach in a sort of protective gesture. He could feel the sun's lingering rays on his face, the slight warmth gave him the tiniest bit of comfort. Despite being locked away the sun was still there still able to reach him. A thought reached his mind then, that he had not really considered. Perhaps this was how Shito felt most of his life. Locked away from the world while he was treated as nothing but property. Just as Shiba was treating him.

"How can anyone live like that?" Chika spoke allowed. "How…could one still-" The sound of locks turning pulled Chika from his musings and he stood quickly, facing the door. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself as the disgustingly sweet smile he'd grown to despise met his gaze from behind the door.

"Ah, Chika-kun. How nice to see you walking around." Shiba smiled closing the door behind him, the locks resetting themselves. Shiba kept Chika in his peripheral view as he took off his jacket and hung it in the closet, then set his bag down in the chair near the fire. "How have you been today? I see the exorcist came by as I had requested. I trust your hand is feeling better?" Shiba turned and leaned against the chair, folding his arms, and watched the younger zombie before him.

"It's fine." Chika replied simply. He watched Shiba carefully, waiting for tell-tale signs of movement. His eyes narrowed a little seeing the smirk on the shinigami's face widen. "What do you want?"

Shiba sighed shaking his head. "Still angry at me, are you? Really now, you'll have to get over that."

"Cheh. Yeah right, bastard." Chika turned away, careful to keep one eye on Shiba as the man moved closer. "Stay away from me. I don't want- Gah!"

Shiba quickly caught the edge of the blanket in his hand and jerked Chika towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso, pinning the boy's arms inside the folds of the blanket as well. "You seem like you're cold. Perhaps I'll warm you up?" Shiba breathed in Chika's ear. He chuckled softly feeling the zombie struggle against his hold. "Hey, don't do that. You'll get hurt."

Chika growled in frustration. "Quit just grabbing me whenever the hell you feel like it! Let me go, Shiba." Chika jerked again, a small part of his mind panicking.

Shiba only smiled and cooed in his ear. "I missed you, my little Chika-kun. I want to make up for how long I was gone." Shiba's tongue flicked out and grazed the back of Chika's ear, eliciting a shudder from the silver-haired boy. "Ah, did you like that?" Shiba chuckled slowly guiding Chika towards the bed. "I can do more, if you ask nicely?"

"Guh, no thank you. I liked my spot over by the window. S-stop that!" Chika jerked again. The last thing he wanted was to be on that damned bed with Shiba. He kicked at Shiba's legs trying to trip him up.

Slightly irritated, Shiba lifted Chika off his feet and hauled him towards the bed, throwing him down. The boy grunted landing in the mattress and quickly tried to untangle himself from the blanket. As soon as his arms were free, Shiba was there sitting over his hips. The shinigami's long fingers wrapped easily around Chika's thin, pale wrists and pressed them down into the mattress. Chika struggled underneath the other man's weight.

"Haven't you had enough?" Chika yelled angrily. "Just stop already- !"

Shiba silenced the boy's yells with a sudden, harsh kiss. Chika's struggling only excited him, but he'd never say anything. He liked it when he had to work for his prize. He forced his tongue inside and explored the cavern expertly. He chuckled, letting his breath tickle the insides of Chika's mouth. He could feel the struggle beneath him, Chika had some of his strength back. Shiba pulled back and smirked down at him. The anger was apparent on the boy's face.

"Ah, there's that fighting spirit. I was wondering when you were going to get it back. You're much more fun this way."

"Not for you benefi- !"

Again, Shiba silenced him with his lips pressed harshly against Chika's. He pulled both arms above the silver hair and pinned both wrists together in one hand, the other sliding down his side and tugged at the ties, pulling them loose. Chika's eyes widened and he doubled his efforts, his yells muffled by the gagging sensation of Shiba's forceful tongue in his mouth. Shiba's hand slide inside the Yukata and caressed the skin there. He frowned, finding that more of Chika's torso was now covered in bandages. More so than necessary. He'd have to have the wound re-wrapped later. Instead, Shiba slide his hand down further, his fingers touching the sensitive organ. Chika jerked a little about to thrash violently when-

"Shiba-sama." A man's voice called, knocking on the door. "I have an urgent message that is of great importance."

Shiba growled and yanked the Yukata strings free. "I'll be just a moment." He turned his now angered gaze on Chika and hastily tied his wrists together. "I'm not finished with you just yet, Chika-kun." Shiba spoke, his voice gruff. He climbed off the boy and pulled him to the bottom of the bed by his bonds and secured him to the post there.

"Ack! Gah, Shiba the hell?" Chika yelled. His arms felt like they would be torn from their sockets. He'd been jerked around in such a way that he now lay on his stomach, the pressure of his own body sending pains through his chest. He jerked his head up and watched Shiba's back and he moved to the door, and jerked it open.

"What is so important that you would disturb me at this time?" Shiba hid no anger in his voice.

The man on the other side of the door, was blocked from Chika's view but he spoke in harsh Japanese. His accent seemed to be from the Shanghai district. By that deduction, Chika guessed this man was one of Touhou's. The conversation switched into Chinese, which surprised Chika. He'd never known that the language was one of Shiba's talents. Quietly he tested the bonds holding him and found that he couldn't loosen them on his own. Not with Shiba right there. Given a little while on his own, he'd be able to do it. But Shiba was sure to turn around at any second and the knots were on the other side of the post. It would take some work to free him-self. A sharp pain went through his right hand and he gasped a little. Shiba turned at the sound, his face showed his obvious displeasure. Chika glared back and drew in a hiss turning his head away. A few minutes passed and he heard the door close. He tensed, knowing that meant Shiba was coming back. He waited but a sound at the other side of the room drew his attention. He looked up to see Shiba setting a large suitcase on top of the dresser. He pulled the drawers open and packed away all of his things.

_What is he doing? What did they talk about?_ Chika watched narrowing his eyes as Shiba cleared the entire suite. Chika's own belongings stacked next to Shiba's at the door. The younger zombie didn't like the look of things. Shiba hadn't said a word to him since leaving him tied to the bed post. He seemed perturbed, and in his current state, Chika had no desire to draw attention to him-self. So he resigned himself to watch in silence, scenarios going through his head non-stop. Finally, Shiba sat on the bed next to him. Chika grimaced at the shift, his chest aching.

"I apologize for leaving you for so long, Chika-kun. But it seems that you and I are going on a little trip." Shiba set two sets of leather cuffs on the bed, and began to unbuckle one set. He moved to sit on Chika's legs so the boy wouldn't kick too much.

"Agh…" Chika groaned. "Where….exactly?"

Shiba lifted Chika's right ankle and buckled the cuff tightly around it, then lifted the left ankle, securing it tightly to the other, with only an inch of movement between them. "Why, my dear thing, Shanghai of course."

Chika's eyes widened a little. "Shanghai? Why would we go there-"

"I really have to explain everything to you, don't I?" Shiba sighed moving off his legs and walked around to untie the already bruising wrists. "Simple. Your hand is rotting away. In order to stop that, we have to go to Shanghai." Chika looked up quickly, Shiba must have seen the slightest glimmer in his eyes because he quickly continued. "Now, now, don't get any ideas. He won't even want to see you after the things you said to him." Shiba gently helped Chika to sit up, swinging his legs to hang over the bed. "Now, either you're going to be good, and allow me to bind you properly, or well…I'll just have my way with you until you are not strong enough to struggle." Shiba's eyes bore into Chika golden ones. Chika knew that Shiba meant what he said and he nodded closing his eyes and held his wrists still for Shiba. "Ah, I see. You'd rather just get on the road. Good choice. We can tumble in the sheets later." Shiba smirked buckling the cuffs tightly around the boy's wrists. "There. Now sit here until I come for you." Shiba stood and tilted Chika's head down, kissing the crown and walked back to the door.

Chika cursed himself mentally for submitting so easily. But it was in his better judgment. Going to Shanghai meant that his chances of being found were higher. He didn't know why, but he just had the feeling that if he allowed himself to be taken, his chances were better. And if anything, the travel would stave off Shiba's disgusting desires that much longer. For that, Chika was ready to be taken anywhere.

He heard a few men enter the room and start taking the baggage. He looked up and watched. None of them even looked at him. It was as if he wasn't there. One of the men spoke something to the other and jerked his thumb in Chika's direction. The second man nodded and responded. Two words stuck out to Chika, as he'd heard them before. The name, Shiba ,and one other word, 'property'. It didn't take much guess work to know what the man had said. Chika looked away not wanting to hear anymore, even if he didn't understand it. It was degrading enough to be treated in such a way, but to have people actually refer to him as Shiba's property was pouring acid in the wound.

Shiba's voice ordered the two men out of the room, speaking what sounded like flawless Chinese. Then he walked over to Chika, carefully refastening his Yukata then stooped over, cradling him in his arms like a child. Chika opened his mouth to protest but was quickly silenced with another kiss. He jerked his head to the side and spit, frustrated. Shiba chuckled and adjusted his hold, carrying the smaller male out of the room. Instead of going down to the elevator as Chika expected, he was taken up a small staircase leading out onto the roof where a helicopter was waiting. The silver-haired zombie blinked, a little confused. The last suitcase was tucked into the compartment and the two men standing on the landing pad bowed their tasks completion towards Shiba, who in turn thanked them for their help and lifted Chika into the chopper's passenger section. The shinigami reached over and clicked the safety belt over the younger's legs. Chika watched his hands, moving them a little, the soft clink of the metal buckles quickly drowned out by the starting engines of the helicopter. Shiba closed and latched the door then ran around to the other side, jumping in beside Chika and tapped the pilot on the shoulder, gesturing that they were ready for takeoff.

Within minutes the chopper took flight and started towards the national airport. Shiba sat back and threw his arm over Chika's shoulders. "Say goodbye to Japan, Chika my boy. I suggest you start learning to speak Chinese. Or…better yet. Don't. I'm all you'll ever see anyway." Shiba whispered. "From now on, it'll be just you and me."

Chika turned his head away, lifting one shoulder in an attempt to push Shiba's face away. He scoffed, the idea churning his stomach. He felt a sickness take over his body, a sense of dread but he clung to that one glimmering chance of hope. One image he pressed to the front of his mind, and that, was Tachibana Shito.

* * *

><p><strong>And...there you have it. I promise to not let too much time go by before I update again. Thank you all for your patience. <strong>


	16. Something's Missing

**Author's Note: Oh look at that! Two chapters in a row. I feel pretty good, yes? Eh...sure why not. Please enjoy. Reviews are always a great help. I hope to be able to continue updating this in a timely fashion. Perhaps not as quickly as day to day but...not months in between either.**

* * *

><p>Shito dropped to the floor, panting heavily. Sweat dripped from his delicate features to the ground. His entire body trembled and his arms gave out, dropping him completely. Shito grunted hitting the floor with his shoulder. His right hand no longer supported him as it should. A sharp pain moved through it, causing him to curl around his hand out of protective nature. He was well aware of the narrowed eyes watching his every move. That vile gaze bore into his soul with every passing glance. It was that man's fault he was so weak. Every fiber of his being screamed out from the lingering pains of Touhou's maintenance procedures. Shito had known for a long time that the things Touhou did were not all necessary, but he really couldn't protest. Touhou never listened, his sickeningly sweet voice would coat every word of his explanations.<p>

Soft clicking footsteps moved away, the soft hissing of air filled the air as Touhou took a seat on the dark leather couch. He crossed his left leg over his right, straightening his pant leg and picking a slight bit of lint from his knee. His thin smile slowly faded, even his abilities had failed to halt the rotting of Shito's right hand. It had come as a surprise to have started already. The last time Shito had been separated from the owner of his hand it took several days for the rotting process to begin. However it had only been two and a half at most. Touhou noticed it in the morning hours when he'd brought food for the living corpse to eat. Shito had tried to hide it, but even he knew that Touhou could sense the degeneration. It was in his expertise, dealing with monsters as he so affectionately called him.

"Ah, Shito-sama. It seems I was bit too rough on you today. I apologize. It has really been a bit too long since our last maintenance meeting. I had a lot of work to make up for." Touhou smiled at Shito's small tensed reaction.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop touching me unnecessarily." Shito said, a tone of defiance in his voice. He pushed himself up back onto his knees, his right hand tucked against his stomach. "Are you finished? I'd like to return back to my room."

Touhou chuckled and stood moving towards the smaller man. Shito's eyes narrowed watching him, too exhausted to bother trying to move away. Touhou drew his long, slender fingers across the back of Shito's shoulders, stopping to twist a bit of hair between them. He bent over taking in the scent and letting his own breath trickle through the strands of ebony hair. Shito shook his head pulling his hair from the pale fingers.

"What do you want, Touhou?" Shito asked. His face turned away. He had no desire to look upon the China man's face more than he had to. He could almost feel the revolting smile spread across the man's face.

"I've made it clear what I want, Shito-sama. Now, I'm just waiting for you to start giving it to me, without having to ask." Touhou slide both of his hands down onto Shito's shoulders, massaging them hard enough to leave bruises. "In time, you will."

Shito growled pushing the hands away and rocked forward to stand. "Wishful thinking, trash. Stop touching me." Shito stepped away a little, not having anywhere to go. He steeled himself and turned around to face his 'guardian'. His glare met Touhou's eyes quickly, before looking away again. He'd never admit it, but the things he saw in those eyes frightened him. Ever since he'd woken to find a new Touhou, a new guardian standing over him, those eyes told him he could never trust this man. "Allow me to my room, Touhou."

Touhou nodded. "Shortly, Shito-sama. You are barely able to stand, let alone walk. Rest here with me for a while." The older man gestured towards the couch behind Shito. "I've something to discuss with you."

Shito flicked his eyes towards Touhou in thought. A few moments later he complied, sitting down, tiredly. He purposefully sat in the cent of the couch, to avoid offering Touhou a place to sit beside him. Another sharp pain coursed through his right hand and he held it closer to his stomach, grimacing. "With all your abilities…you'd think you could fix this problem." Shito muttered.

"Ah, that is what I wished to discuss." Touhou paced the room a little, one hand crossed over his stomach, the other, at his chin. "It seems that your previous partner, Akatsuki Chika has been suffering the same discomfort as you, in regards to the right hand. In order to stop this, as you know. The two of you have to be near each other."

Shito looked up at him. _Akatsuki? It does make sense. If my hand is rotting, his will be as well. Perhaps I'll be able to see him, talk to him about what happened._

Touhou chuckled at the reaction. "I can assure you, he is not going to be seeing you. He and Shiba have requested that you are not told where they will be staying, which is understandable. They already have to come all the way here just so Akatsuki-kun can keep his hand. He's already being quite inconvenienced in the matter."

Shito folded his arms, wincing a little at the pressure on his hand. He turned his head away to stare at anything but the man before him. Part of him believed what Touhou was telling him, most of him in fact. Though there was still that small part of his mind that told him that something was wrong. Something wasn't right, but every time he thought he had a moment of clarity, it was gone in an instant. He sighed, shaking his head in frustration. Touhou ceased his pacing and watched him, eyes narrowing. He guessed that Shito's mind was having a hard time making sense of all of the information he'd been given. It was a possibility. His power was similar to hypnosis in this regard, only suggestions. Touhou walked over laying a hand on the ebony-haired zombie's head. His fingertips glowed for a few seconds. Shito's expression changed a little, his clarity once again blurred, his thoughts of hope turned to despair at the loss of someone.

"Why are you telling me this?" Shito asked, looking up. His eyes searched Touhou's face for the answer he wanted.

Touhou sat on the edge of the couch, one hand resting on Shito's shoulder. "You'd realize as soon as he was here that your hand was getting better. I thought it better that you knew the reason."

Shito nodded. "Sure. May I leave now?" He turned his gaze from the China man once again.

Touhou stood and nodded. "Yes, you may return to your room. I will have your dinner brought shortly."

Shito nodded and stood. He moved towards the door and waited until Touhou unlocked it for him, then walked, escorted, back to his room. Finally alone, he lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling. The photo he'd been given was now torn in half. The part containing Shiba had been torn to pieces in the waste basket. The reason, Shito couldn't really remember why, but he knew he'd done it for something important. The other half, Chika, was laying on the pillow next to Shito. For some reason he longed to see the silver-haired boy, sprawled out on his bed. Even though he'd pretended it bothered him, Shito would turn away, a small smile on his face. Right now, looking at the picture made his heart ache. Maybe it was what Chika had said to him. Maybe it was that Chika didn't want to see him. Maybe…it was that small part of him that kept telling him something wasn't right.

Shito sighed and rolled over onto his side, the picture at his back. He curled a little, safe-guarding his injured hand. He closed his eyes a moment, feeling the fatigue from his meeting with Touhou. He was tired and didn't care if he missed dinner. He felt as though he was only existing. No real purpose to his life besides that which the Xu Fu told him. So why not sleep it all away? He allowed his breathing to deepen and slow, sleep slowly taking over his mind. He became less and less aware of the room around him. After a few minutes his subconscious took over, pulling him into a fitful dream, a nightmare.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi, Shit-Shito what are you taking so long for?" Chika yelled at him. Shito couldn't see where the voice came from but he knew who's it was. Shito walked forward, towards the voice. Something told him he had to find Chika. It felt urgent. Like he was running out of time. <em>

"_Shito, why aren't you with me?" Chika's voice changed. It sounded almost…scared._

"_I-I can't find you!" Shito called. He slowly began running. A small light at the end of the hall, but no matter how fast he ran it never got any closer. He panted running faster still, Chika's voice calling out for him. "Why can't I find you?"_

_Chika didn't answer him. He was greeted by a soft sound. What was it? He couldn't really tell what he was hearing. Was it….crying? Shito pushed himself harder the white light instead of evading him, enveloped him suddenly. Blinded, Shito stopped, holding a hand over his eyes._

"_A-Akatsuki? Are you there?" Shito asked, moving forward, the light dimming. _

"_Yes, I'm…here…" Chika's voice finally responded. It didn't sound right. It sounded off. Like something…was horribly wrong. The light dimmed further, revealing him laying on the floor. His clothing torn and tattered, his body bruised, bleeding, broken. He trembled both from cold and from pain. His eyes, now dull, slowly dragged to look at Shito. His voice sounded harsh, like he'd been screaming. "Why…did you abandon me….Shito?"_

_Shito's heart stopped. "What? Abandoned? I never-"_

"_You…gave up…y-you…didn't…fight….for me…."_

"_Akatsuki, what are you saying?" Shito moved forward to reach out to the other zombie. His hand reached and almost touched him before Chika disappeared. In his stead was Shiba, smirking at him._

"_You've come too late." Shiba said chuckling. "You were never enough for him. For my Chika-chan." Shiba moved away and turned, holding the broken Chika in his arms. "I'm taking care of him now. You are worthless."_

"_Wait! Akatsuki, I don't understand!" Shito stepped forward. He didn't want to lose Chika. He was important to him. He had to make Chika understand._

"_You're place is here, with me now, Shito-sama." Touhou's voice wrapped around him, like silver chains, holding him back. "You were never wanted. Never loved. You're place is here."_

"_No…" Shito's voice wavered. "It's all a lie…"_

_Shiba turned and walked away, Chika cradled in his arms. Slowly, Chika's eyes opened and peered at him over Shiba's shoulder. They looked frightened. Shito gasped trying to see better, trying to break his bonds. Chika mouthed something, but no sound came. His eyes begged for him._

"_What? Akatsuki- Chika I can't hear you!" Shito yelled._

"…_me, Shito…." Chika spoke louder. He was unable to move but he tried one last time before disappearing. _

"_SAVE ME!" Chika's voice screamed in agony._

* * *

><p>"AKATSUKI!" Shito screamed sitting up. His body was in a cold sweat and he couldn't stop the racing of his heart. He looked around, finding himself alone in his room. The dinner tray resting on the table. He clutched his right hand to his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart. What was that just now? He'd never had a dream like that. It felt so real. Like Chika was actually there, calling out for him. Shito lay back down on the bed, his mouth open dragging in breath after breath, trying to calm his heart so he could think properly. That ever present voice in the back of his mind, telling him that he was missing something very important. That dream, came for a reason. And he needed to find out why.<p>

"Akatsuki…what were you trying to tell me?" Shito whispered looking at his right hand. "What…am I missing?"


	17. Undetected Movements

**Author's Note: I apologize for the wait. Though this time it wasn't quite as long as the last. To make up for it, I've written a longer chapter. I appreciate those who have read this far and even more so those who have reviewed and helped to motivate me to keep up with it. **

* * *

><p>Bekko sat in silent thought. His eyes closed and head leaned back against the wall behind him. His arms had gone from aching, to a dull throb, to numb. It had been hours, perhaps the entire night. He wasn't certain of it. The lack of windows dulled any sense of time he had. Sotetsu's soft snoring drifted from the other side of the room. Being a Ferryman, Bekko should have been able to escape quite easily. He'd tried once or twice and found his own abilities rendered inert. It seemed that the layered spell relics were effective. This current Touhou had done a lot of research. Bekko was unable to summon his ferry oar let alone any other abilities.<p>

Though being captured had not been in his original plan, Bekko thought it was the best and fastest way to find and rescue Shito. It made sense that to find the boy, he would allow himself to be taken there, willingly. He knew that he and Sotetsu were not likely to be taken to the very same building. But they were close. On his last visit to Shanghai, Bekko had learned the basics of the Xu Fu Mafia. The information he was interested in was that they controlled a series of buildings in one area. Once in that area, the search would be greatly diminished. It was only a matter of getting out of the makeshift cell in which he and Sotetsu were being kept.

Bekko slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. The scene hadn't changed since he'd closed his eyes, the same dim light lit up the room, casting shadows. He could barely make out the shape of Sotetsu's large body propped up against the wall opposite where he sat. It had been a few hours since Bekko had convinced the zombie to sleep, regain his stamina and strength. He'd need it if he were going to fight his way through countless Xu Fu guards. Bekko flicked his eyes about the room, once again surveying the single door situated in the wall to his right. It looked to be the only way into or out of the room. That would have to be their point of escape, that much was obvious.

Bekko leaned his head back once again and closed his eyes. His thoughts turned back to the bit of information he'd received from Yuuta before leaving Japan. The idea still troubled him. Though he'd heard it was possible. There was no real way of knowing for sure until he met face to face with Shiba. Though the fact that the shinigami's core had been taken, gave him the idea that Shiba truly had found a way to survive, and worse, become a shinigami. What disturbed him most was that semen from Chika and another man had littered the bed sheets. And if it were truly Shiba behind his abduction, Bekko guessed at what had happened. It was revolting and the utter definition of betrayal. The Ferryman clenched his teeth against the thought. While he didn't admit it, he'd become attached to the various teens of Zombie-Loan. He hadn't meant to, but it just seemed to happen. Those kids needed guidance and someone to take care of them. And while this new predicament was partially his fault, having switched Shito and Chika's hands, he still remained focused on the brutal resolution the Xu Fu, or more importantly it's leader had. Bekko felt anger swell in his bosom, which was rare. Anger that the Xu Fu had once again stepped in and manipulated the life of Tachibana Shito. Anger that they had seemingly also altered the life of Akatsuki Chika. And angered despair at the very real possibility that Chika had been raped in his own bedroom. Add to that, the inclination he got that Touhou wasn't honest in his personal dealings with Shito.

_Those boys have gotten themselves into quite the mess._ Bekko thought to himself. No, it wasn't their fault this had happened. He was sure neither of them had known about the plan. Bekko shook his head. _Of course neither knew of it. They'd have never agreed._

Bekko let out a long sigh and turned his head towards the door, hearing the soft click of latches opening. He narrowed his eyes as the door swung slowly open. The bright light out in the hall half blinded him as two shadowed figures walked into the room. He became aware that Sotetsu's snores had ceased and he flicked his eyes towards the zombie. He hadn't moved, but Bekko was certain he was now fully awake. The two shadows made their way to tower over Bekko's sitting form. They stood over him and reached down to unlock him from the chains holding him to the wall. Bekko remained silent, watching them and watching Sotetsu. He hoped that by remaining silent he would avoid the zombie's involvement. At this point, Bekko only sought information. The more he could gather, the better. He'd work with Sotetsu to escape later. He managed to make eye contact with Sotetsu when the two men pulled him to his feet. Sotetsu nodded minutely indicating that he'd understood.

"Do you mind telling me what you are doing?" Bekko spoke passively. His expression returned to the one of boredom he often wore. The heavy chains dropped to the ground as the last lock was released. The two men ignored him, each grasping one of his arms tightly. The aching returned to his arms, as they were still bound to each other behind his back, the spell relics and talismans attached firmly. He sighed and resigned himself to being ignored. He watched carefully as he was lead from the room, the door locked once again behind him.

The hallway was brighter than he'd expected, his eyes having become used to the near darkness of his makeshift cell. He blinked turning his head slightly to allow his eyes to adjust. The two men holding him walked at a fast pace, both being taller than he, they moved slightly faster than he was able. He found himself irritated at the inhospitable behavior. He stumbled once or twice unable to match his stride with the others. He observed the hallway and its many closed doors as he was escorted away to what seemed like an underground passage between buildings.

_So this is how they move about without being seen. Rather careless of them to let me see it. _Bekko thought to himself. He kept his head ducked down avoiding eye contact, giving them the illusion of his vulnerability. He thought it best to remain the silent, apparently weak captive. The only man who knew even slightly what Bekko could do, was the Touhou, Dong Feng. By the actions of his two, "escorts" the ferryman guessed that that was who he was being taken to see. It was better that it be done at this time. The longer they waited the more chance that something else was going to happen to those two boys. If possible, he'd rather learn of Touhou's plans. Though he doubted Touhou would reveal anything.

The small group came to a halt outside a large, metal door. One of the two released his hold on Bekko's arm and moved to input a password into the small keypad next to the door. He used his body to shield the keypad until the light flicked to green. The sounds of locks opening echoed in the underground hallway. Bekko looked up slightly as the door was opened from the inside, another guardsman greeted them in Chinese and bowed his head, stepping to the side. Bekko was prodded inside by the remaining man and looked about his surroundings, pleasantly surprised by the plush room. He found it an odd place to question a prisoner but nevertheless, he wasn't about to complain. He was escorted inside and guided to sit on one of the thick couches. He grimaced slightly, his arms protesting but no one came to release him. He looked around at his surroundings, adjusting himself to relieve some of the pressure. The three men stood, hands clasped behind their backs, around the room. Two at the door and the third at a separate door, across the room. Minutes passed, and all four occupants of the room remained in silence. Bekko began to wonder if he would be in for several more hours wait when Touhou himself entered the room. Bekko watched him with his eyes, his head unmoving.

Touhou nodded to the men around the room and they each left through the respective doors they were guarding. Touhou smiled at Bekko hardly noticing him and moved over to the corner and poured himself a small glass of amber liquid. He then returned to the center of the room and took his seat amongst the pillows on the couch across from Bekko, his finger nails tapping lightly against the glass. He crossed one leg over the other then sat sipping his drink. He only then acknowledged Bekko's presence. His smile widened ever so slightly at the Ferryman who watched him.

"Why so silent? You've come for a reason, have you not?" Touhou asked, resting his hand on his knees, the ice tinkling in the container. He drew his gaze upwards locking with Bekko's eyes.

"I prefer to think things through before speaking." Bekko said, his eyes remained as they were, not looking away. He hadn't had much opportunity to speak face to face with Touhou. The reason just never came up. But he knew why most people rarely ever made eye contact. Nevertheless, he kept his eyes locked with Touhou's. The man chuckled quietly.

"I see. Then may I ask what it is you are thinking about? Surely you knew what would happen should you come to Shanghai again." Touhou sipped his drink again and turned the glass in his hand waiting for an answer. He leaned further back, making himself comfortable.

"I am wondering what your real intentions are. Surely you've other reasons than those which were given to me previously." Bekko spoke softly. He had no wish to raise his voice as it would do no good.

"My intentions?" Touhou asked. "I don't understand what you mean. I was completely honest when I'd said it was time for Shito-sama to return at the request of Lao Ye."

"And Akatsuki-kun as well?" Bekko asked raising his head a little.

"Pardon?" Touhou asked, the question seemed to surprise him.

Bekko's eyes narrowed a little and he scrunched his nose in a small attempt to push his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "Akatsuki Chika. You should remember him. I recall you took an instant dislike to him on your first meeting."

"Ah, you are referring to the white-haired mutt." Touhou chuckled taking the last sip of drink then set the glass down on the coffee table between them. "I've really no purpose for him."

Bekko sighed. He could tell Touhou was hiding things. He expected it even. He knew it wasn't going to be an easy task finding out the information he needed.

"Then would you care to explain why it is he's missing? You and I both know that Shito and he cannot be separated because of their hands. So it only stands to reason that Akatsuki-kun is here somewhere as well."

Touhou nodded closing his eyes. "By that logic I can see why you would assume so. But I can assure you, I've not laid eyes on him." Touhou opened his eyes once again.

That statement sounded true. However it seemed to be twisting the real truth. Bekko became further suspicious at the statement. The way it was said, Bekko knew Touhou was aware of Akatsuki's presence. It was just a matter of getting him to admit it.

"No, I don't suppose you have. You'd smile, and gloat at your ability of power. He'd stand no chance with you, would he?" Bekko asked already knowing the answer.

Touhou let out a small huff of laughter. "Trying to bait me, are you? I can assure you it won't work." The Exorcist stood and moved behind the couch in which he had sat previously. He held one hand under his chin and paced slowly, one eye watching Bekko the entire time. "What is your real purpose for coming here? You knew you wouldn't be able to keep Shito in your little sideshow for long."

Bekko scoffed slightly his eyes watching Touhou all the while. "You know very well why I've come."

Touhou smirked and stopped pacing. He turned to face the man. "And why would a Ferryman from the other shore care about my affairs? Don't you have rules for that?"

"I am merely protecting my investment. Surely as a mafia man you'd understand that." Bekko closed his eyes a moment.

"Ah, so it is the money you are worried about?" Touhou smirked again. He dropped his arms and slid his left into his pants pocket. "As I said before, we've already paid Shito's debt to you. However ridiculous it was."

"Then there is still the matter of Akatsuki-kun's. I'd at least like to know how he is doing. There really was quite a bit of blood left behind." Bekko said. His voice never wavered and he allowed the tiniest bit of anger to release in it. "And I know he can't be dead, what would the purpose be of that? Shito would lose his hand completely."

Touhou sighed. "You seem convinced that I know where the mutt is."

"I know you do." Bekko met his gaze. "You make it your business to know everything."

"Ah, you have me there." Touhou nodded. "Then let's assume I do actually know where he is. Why would it matter if I did? I wouldn't let you see either of them. It's what you want, after all. It wouldn't help me in anyway."

Bekko sighed. He knew he wouldn't get the answers but he was positive Touhou knew and wasn't telling him. The conversation was bound to only go in circles as both of them knew the truth and neither would admit to knowing it.

"At the very least, I would appreciate it if you would release me. This is quite taxing on the body you know." Bekko said. He shifted a little uncomfortably to make his intentions clear.

Touhou shook his head. "You know very well I can't do that."

"Even if I promised not to summon my other side power?" Bekko smirked slightly.

"Especially if you promised that." Touhou's eyes narrowed slightly. "If your arms were unbound you could easily remove the talisman's. I can't have you doing that until you are back in Japan."

"I figured I'd stay here for a while. It's been a long time since I've come to Shanghai you see. I've people here to visit." Bekko responded without skipping a beat.

"I'm sure you do. Unfortunately I can't let you stay here. I had asked that none of you follow but you ignored my request." Touhou stood, arms at his sides, glaring ever so slightly. "You'll ruin all that I've done."

"All that you've done? And have you not ruined my own work?" Bekko retorted. "I can assure you I will not leave Shanghai without those boys."

Touhou's eyes narrowed further. "And I can assure you, Shito is never leaving again." The Exorcist turned for the door. "Even if it means I have to silence everyone who stands in my way." The man turned and moved towards the door. The two men waiting there turned and bowed their respect towards him. "Take him back." Touhou said then turned on his heal and moved back to the other door.

"You've only admitted your guilt, Touhou." Bekko said.

Touhou stopped and looked at him over his shoulder, his eyes hiding no hostility. "Perhaps I have. But it won't matter." The Exorcist opened the door and walked out closing it quickly behind him.

Bekko sighed. _At the very least, I know they are both here, somewhere._ The two men moved inside the room, once again not saying anything to their prisoner. They each took an arm and hauled the Ferryman from his place on the couch. They weren't being nice about it as they didn't feel they needed to. So long as he wasn't bruised, Touhou didn't care.

Bekko once again resigned himself to silence. He preferred his own thoughts to the lack of conversation he was likely to receive from the two men with him. He went over the very small amount of information he'd received from Touhou. It wouldn't be of much help but it was confirmed that Akatsuki wouldn't be killed. Which given events, was a small bit of good news, he hoped. Depending on what happened within whatever room he was being kept. It was just a matter of finding him and finding Shito. Whatever happened would become apparent when either of them was found. For now, Bekko decided to play prisoner and allow himself to be taken back to the room.

* * *

><p>Sotetsu looked up at the opening door and shifted, rattling his own chains as he did. One of the men eyed him a moment then returned his attention back towards Bekko as they moved him back to his place against the far wall. He waited until both backs were turned before he shot up from his place and summoned his long-handled axe from his palm.<p>

"Ha!" He yelled drawing their attention too late. One man turned in time to receive a slash across his the chest. The other barely drew his weapon when Bekko swung his leg out hard, catching him in the gut, then again sweeping his legs out from under him.

"Nice moves you got there, Bekko-san." Sotetsu smirked helping the smaller man to his feet.

"Just because you don't see me fight, doesn't mean I can't." Bekko's long blonde hair fell loosely about his face. "See if you can't get these curses off me." Bekko turned eyeing the two men on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah." Sotetsu moved up and began pulling the spells away one by one then started on the knots of the ropes. "Aren't you going to ask how I got out of those chains?" Sotetsu smirked.

"I've not the need to. You obviously used your weapon to pry them." Bekko rolled his eyes. "Though why you didn't do it sooner is beyond me."

"I figured I'd wait until a good moment." Sotetsu said pulling the ropes free. "Sheesh, they bound you like you were a body builder. What are they afraid of?"

"You should know that, Sotetsu. Quickly, let's get out of the area before others show up. It gets tedious when humans are involved." Bekko moved quickly towards the door and out into the hallway.

Bekko moved quickly and quietly, not having to worry if Sotetsu was behind him or not. He never had to worry about him. It made the job all that much easier. "My best guess is that we'll find Shito easier. He's likely to be guarded but able to move about. We stand a better chance discovering his location as it's no secret he's back in Shanghai."

Sotetsu only nodded and moved quickly behind Bekko. He barely knew the man but he trusted him. Everyone in Zombie-Loan did. Maybe it was the fact he gave them a second chance at life. Maybe it was that he saved them once or twice from a second death. Maybe it was just his personality. All Sotetsu knew was that Bekko was doing all he could when he could just look the other way. That was enough for him. He stopped as Bekko waited at the end of the hallway blocked by a door.

"I'll get it open." Sotetsu said summoning his axe once again.

"Just don't make too much noise." Bekko said stepping aside.

"You just worry about watching our backs." Sotetsu raised his axe and swung down hard on the doorknob jarring it loose. Once more and it fell to the ground. He released his axe and it disappeared. Sotetsu reached forward pulling the door open and dodged out into the hall way, knocking the guard standing there against the other wall with enough force to render him unconscious.

"Good work, Sotetsu." Bekko said stepping over the man's body laying prone on the floor. He turned his head both directions then started down the new hallway. It appeared to be similar to the underground passage he'd been through only an hour before. He guessed that this one lead to another building. Hopefully the one in which Shito was being housed. There were several buildings in the network and the chances were slim. But if Bekko's guess was right, Shito would be in one of the inner buildings, hidden away. Judging by the layout of the one in which he and Sotetsu had been imprisoned, they were in the center. It was only a matter of finding which building had the most guards.

Bekko was about to dodge into the next building when he heard voices and halted quickly holding out his arm in a signal for Sotetsu to do the same. The men spoke in Chinese to one another. The conversations seemed simple and unhurried. _Good, they don't know we've escaped just yet. We'll have to use that to our advantage._ Bekko pushed his hair back over his shoulder and peered carefully around the corner. The two men had their backs to him as they walked casually down the hallway. Bekko's eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he stepped nimbly out and rushed up behind them, taking their heads in his hands and slamming them together before they ever noticed he was there. Sotetsu gave a low whistle and followed out. Bekko shook his head and dusted his hands against each other then moved, stepping over the bodies.

"We've not the time to marvel over each other's abilities." He spoke softly.

Sotetsu chuckled behind him but otherwise remained silent. He was enjoying the adventure. Though he could use a little more action, he was glad to do as Bekko suggested. The way Bekko had kept silent about information he received indicated to Sotetsu that it wasn't good. He wondered what it was that could upset Bekko but his mind drew up a blank. All he knew was that the Xu Fu had most likely kidnapped Chika in order to prevent Shito's hand from rotting away. He couldn't think of any other reason.

Bekko leaned his back against the wall at the corner and slowly peered around it. As he'd expected, two more guards patrolled that hallway. There were more than he liked but so far, they had seemed easy to dispatch. Bekko waited until they had both turned their back before motioning Sotetsu around the corner and rushed after them. One turned and gave a small cry of warning before Sotetsu was upon him slamming him into the wall. Flakes of plaster fell to the floor as Bekko zipped past and overtook the second guard. Sotetsu let the man fall in a heap and followed after. Bekko's guard fell also and he moved almost cat-like towards the elevator. He checked the floor label and shook his head again.

"We're underground it looks like." Bekko said simply and kept walking. He didn't trust the elevator and instead searched for stairs. Sotetsu sighed and followed after the Ferryman.

"Have you an idea what you're doing?" Sotetsu asked. "Or where we're going?"

"Not a clue." Bekko answered. "But up would be a good idea." Bekko found the door to the stairs and flung it open stepping inside. He immediately started up the stairs and made it to the next floor before he heard Sotetsu's heavier steps follow after him. "Just focus on finding Shito. We'll plan from there."

Sotetsu nodded. "Sounds like plan then." He followed as quickly as he could without making too much noise. He was amazed at how agile and quick the Ferryman was. It was quite the change from his normal bored movements back at the Zombie-Loan office. There really was a lot about Bekko that Sotetsu didn't know but he had the feeling he'd find out during this rescue mission. He managed to catch up to Bekko just as he reached the second floor above ground. Both stopped to catch their breath before slowly peeking out the door. No one seemed to occupy the hallway and Bekko stepped gingerly out. He blinked at the sunlight pouring through the window directly across from the doorway. It was setting low over the horizon, setting into the coming night sky. He motioned Sotetsu to follow him to the window and peered out over the open area towards the building across.

"What do you see?" Bekko asked for confirmation.

"I see a food cart being pushed down the hallway." Sotetsu responded.

"Good. It means someone is being given room service in that building. My guess is that someone special is over there." Bekko moved down the hallway towards what he hoped was the glass covered bridge he saw expanding between the two buildings.

"You mean you hope it's Shito." Sotetsu clarified.

"Yes, my guess is he's being confined to his room." Bekko answered in reply. "And by the amount of guards I noticed through those windows. It's a pretty good guess."

Sotetsu grunted his agreement. "More goons to fight off, eh?" He smirked at the idea.

"Plenty to worry about I assure you." Bekko responded moving further down the hall.

"Why don't you just use your own powers? It would be a lot faster." Sotetsu asked.

Bekko hesitated a moment in his stride then continued walking. "Because it would upset the balance. I can't just erase every one of them. They are still human and this is a human affair, no matter how supernatural it seems."

Sotetsu nodded. "So I guess that means we're relying only on your physical abilities then."

Bekko stopped at the door and turned, one hand on the doorknob. "It's all I need." He gave a small smirk and jerked the door open rushing out.

Sotetsu laughed and followed after him. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is. As always please let me know what you think. If there is anywhere I need to be more clear or any questions. Thank you to all of those who have stuck with me. Until the next chapter, adieu.**


	18. New Home

**Author's Note: Now this chapter came out a little different than I had originally planned. But I think it suits the story and characters a little better. At any rate. I hope you are enjoying the story or at the very least, find it good enough to continue reading. Thank you one and all for your support.**

* * *

><p>Shiba watched the now sleeping Chika beside him. The soft rise and fall of his chest, despite the bandages was calming. He'd always loved to watch Chika sleep. Something about how innocent and defenseless he looked. Shiba gently moved Chika's head to rest on his shoulder. The smaller zombie protested slightly in his sleep but soon gave in. Shiba smiled watching him sleep and reached one hand up to lift a part of his silvery hair from his face.<p>

_If only you would understand, my little Chika._ Shiba sighed and dropped his hand resting it on Chika's bound wrists. The white bandages peeked out beneath the leather cuffs. It seemed that Chika's wrists hadn't quite healed yet. And his right hand, curled slightly, was bandaged all the way to his fingertips. Shiba thumbed the back of the bandaged hand gently, pondering over how it must feel to have your hand rot away right before your eyes. _It doesn't matter now. _Shiba thought to himself. _He'll heal in no time and we can move on._

The helicopter landed several minutes later atop one of the outer buildings. Several guards stood around the landing pad waiting and ready to escort their new residents inside. The chopper blades slowly started to slow and the men rushed forward their tasks already having been assigned before the arrival. Some moved to carry the various suitcases and things inside, and two opened the doors to the chopper. One man reached inside and started to unbuckle Chika's seatbelt. Slightly perturbed Shiba pushed passed the man offering his assistance to help him out and moved quickly around to the other side of the flying machine.

"I'll take him." Shiba said as the man started to lift Chika from the helicopter.

"Please sir, it is alright. You must be tired." The man responded about to turn to go inside.

Shiba's eyes narrowed, his temper flaring just a little. "I said," he grabbed the man's shoulder. "I'll take him. Now."

The man hesitated a moment then bowed his head. "My apologies, sir. Please forgive me."

Shiba didn't respond and lifted Chika from the man's arms, holding him to his chest. Chika moaned softly and Shiba looked down at him a moment. Chika's eyes fluttered but never opened. Shiba relaxed his shoulders and glared at the man.

"If he had woken, I'd have you disciplined." Shiba spoke harshly but quietly and moved passed the remaining two men. "Don't keep me waiting any longer."

"Yes, sir." The two grabbed the remaining bags and hurried ahead to open the door and lead Shiba to the new room waiting for his prize.

The sky colored with orange and pink as the sun slipped beyond view. Its last rays dipped into the room bouncing off the small crystals adorning pillows and lamp shades decorating the room. The silks and satins shone in rich, lush color in the natural light. The room had been finished only a few minutes before the helicopter landed atop the building. The door had been fitted with a special lock, opened only with an authorized access card. This was done at the request of both Shiba and Touhou, in order to avoid anyone accidently finding Chika's new home. Also, to keep him from running about unnoticed amongst the various buildings belonging to the Xu Fu. It was both for his protection, whether he believed it or not, and for theirs.

Shiba carefully lay Chika down in the center of the bed and sat at the edge of it to gently release his bonds. First he unbuckled and removed the ones at Chika's wrists then set it on the table. His hands traveled downwards, hovering over the slumbering figure until he reached the pale ankles and released them as well. Shiba stood picking up both sets of cuffs and tucking them away in a small cupboard with he locked with a key. He then shooed everyone from the room and took his pass card from the guard and closed the door passing the card through the slot.

"No one is to disturb Chika. He's had a long journey and is very tired." Shiba said. "I've a meeting with Touhou. Care to show me where to go?"

One guard nodded as the others dispersed. "This way, please." He lead Shiba down the hallway towards the elevator and swiped his own card to activate it. "Each elevator here is activated with a card like this. That room down there, however, is only activated by two cards, your card as well as Touhou's."

Shiba nodded his approval. "Good. He is to never be disturbed by anyone else."

"That is the idea, sir." The man said as the elevator doors opened. "Keep your card in a safe place and no one will go in or out unless you or Touhou says." He stepped inside and gestured for Shiba to follow him then pressed the button for the second floor.

Shiba leaned against the wall, one hand pushed down into his pocket. He leaned his head forward a little and closed his eyes. The room and its quality had surprised him a little though he wouldn't complain. It was a perfect setting. It would take time, but Shiba had no doubt that Chika would learn to like it there. Being unused to anything that nice and expensive, would surely make him uncomfortable for a while. Shiba didn't mind however. He was willing to wait and work at it for a reasonable amount of time at least. He would continue to break down Chika although he feared there would be a slight setback now that they'd come to Shanghai.

The elevator slowed gently to a stop. Shiba opened his eyes and pushed himself away from the wall. He stepped out onto the second level and looked out the large, one-way, windows over the expanse of open courtyard.

"It's certainly beautiful here." Shiba said not really expecting an answer.

"This way, sir. We'll be leaving the building." The man stepped out behind him then started down the hallway.

Shiba nodded and turned to follow, his hand still resting in his pocket. He looked about his surroundings as he was lead. The buildings were built in a sort of fortress fashion. The center ones surrounded by others, though no fence was visible there were certain to be many guards all about the perimeter. This was the main headquarters of the Xu Fu mafia. No one dared venture into their grounds and lived. The guards were around not only to capture those who tried to break in, but also those that tried to break out.

Shiba followed in silence, keeping certain thoughts to himself, things such as how he was going to further train Chika to depend on him, to want him when he was away. It would have been so much easier if that damned Shito had never come into his life. It would have been better if Chika had never died in the first place. Then he'd simply be a weak human, one whom Shiba -a supernatural being- could save and protect. The thought made him smile for a brief moment.

"Sir, we have arrived." The man drew Shiba from his musings and ushered him inside Touhou's private office.

Shiba nodded and stepped inside. Touhou sat in his chair, doing some paper work on his desk and barely acknowledged Shiba's presence. The shinigami moved inside as the door closed behind him and took up a seat across the desk from Touhou, putting his feet up on the corner.

"I see you've listened to the tape I sent you." Shiba smirked.

"Please remove your feet from my desk." Touhou responded dotting the last period and stacked the papers placing them in his drawer. He slid it closed then looked up at Shiba as the man placed his feet back on the ground. "I trust your journey was pleasant?" Touhou smiled politely.

"It was, thank you. I hadn't expected it to move so quickly, but it was nice. I only wish we'd had more time in our respective places." Shiba sighed leaning his head on his hand.

"I had hoped for that as well. It has been rather busy around here lately. The Ferryman has come already." Touhou responded.

"Ah, so Bekko has come has he?" I had wondered why I hadn't run into any of them while doing my duties." Shiba smiled. "I suppose you've dealt with him and any others?"

"Yes, I have. My talismans seem to have done a fair job at restraining his other shore abilities." Touhou replied. "Have things progressed with your toy?" The China man's expression changed to a sly smile.

"They have. Only slightly though. Not to the point that I want him to be at. It will take time but he's learning." Shiba sighed. "I only wished he hadn't been previously injured."

"Ah, so that's why he gave in so easily, hmm? It wasn't your over-bearing power?" Touhou chuckled amused.

Shiba flicked his eyes towards the Exorcist then leaned his head back settling in the chair. "I can assure you, I can take him just as easily, when he's at full health. I just prefer a bit of a fight. Get my energy juices flowing."

"Ah, I see. Well then. In a few days, if he's not completely broken, perhaps you'll get your chance." Touhou smiled minutely. "I assume you were briefed on the key cards?"

"Ah, yes, quite the genius plan of yours. It eases my worries to know he's safe." Shiba nodded his appreciation.

"You've nothing to worry about here. None of my men will touch what belongs to you. You have my word on that." Touhou assured him. "Just as my property is not to be disturbed." He gave Shiba a meaningful look.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I give you, my word." Shiba smiled then sat a moment in thought. "Though I have a request for you."

Touhou arched his brow only slightly interested. "Oh? Please enlighten me."

Shiba sat upright and leaned forward on his knees. "You see, I'm a little impatient and don't want to take weeks and perhaps months to have Chika choose me. Perhaps with your abilities you could…convince him I'm not all that bad." Shiba shifted his gaze to meet Touhou's eyes.

"Mm. An interesting thought indeed. You'd allow me near your pet like that?" Touhou smirked slightly. "You seem quite possessive."

"Ah but with you, I've nothing to worry about. It wouldn't be anything to compromise my claim. Simply…use your spells, you've done it before. I've seen it." Shiba leaned back in his chair again. "Simply do what you feel necessary. Make him believe that only I can protect him. If I'm not around, anything could happen."

"So you're going to make me the bad guy?"

Shiba laughed. "You're already the bad guy, Touhou."

Touhou nodded once again. "I see. Well then. Perhaps I will at a later time. I'm far too busy to play with that mutt today."

Shiba nodded. "Of course. Once things are all settled." He stood and pushed one hand into his pocket extending the other. "It's been a pleasure, Touhou."

Touhou stood also, shaking the shinigami's hand. "Yes, it has been."

"If you will excuse me, I should really get back. He may be waking soon." Shiba smiled and turned for the door.

"Enjoy your toy, Shiba." Touhou chuckled. "I will contact you later."

Shiba nodded. "Yes, I expect it." He opened the door and walked out. The same guard waited for him and bowed his respect to Touhou through the open door.

"Pleasant meeting, sir?" The man addressed Shiba as he began to lead him back to the building in which he and Chika would be living.

"Yes, it was, thank you." Shiba responded politely. He followed the man, eager to return to Chika and see if he had waken to find himself in his new home. He also wanted to get back to what he'd started back in Japan. "Ah, I've had a thought. Neither of us have eaten since breakfast. Perhaps a dinner could be brought?" Shiba asked.

"Yes, sir. We'll send a cart shortly." The man nodded in response.

_I had forgotten Chika refused to touch his lunch. It was still sitting on the coffee table. I suppose he feared a sleep aid again._ Shiba chuckled slightly drawing the attention of his escort. The man gave him a quizzical look but otherwise didn't say anything. He led Shiba back the way they had come exiting the building and entering the other. Shiba marveled at how the structures had been connected. A series of bridges and underground passageways added to the privacy of everyone inside the complex. Every outside access door was locked with the cardkey system. Shiba had to admit it was really rather impressive. Living in Shanghai didn't seem like it would be as inconvenient as he'd originally thought. If anything it would be a step up from the lower standard of living he'd had in Japan.

A few guardsmen walked towards Shiba and his escort, speaking to one another in Chinese. Shiba perked his senses when he heard them mention the Japanese boy upstairs. One seemed to be explaining to the other why he'd been brought. The two smirked at each other at the mention of their prisoner having been brought in a thin Yukata. It didn't hide much and it was easy to see he was young and the bruises indicated he was weak.

"I bet you could take him in minutes." One jokingly said to the other.

"Hell no. No way would I touch that." The other responded.

"Good choice." Shiba spoke in flawless Chinese, a slight hint of anger tinged his voice.

Both men stopped and looked up to see the shinigami, smiling at them. They looked at each other then to the escort guiding Shiba through the building.

"Anyone touches him, and they'll be killed." Shiba smiled. "Is that understood?" His aura seemed to give off a deathly vibe. The two men bowed hurriedly and muttered their apologies before scurrying down the hallway. Shiba scowled once they were gone and moved down the hallway. His escort had to hurry to catch up to him.

"Please forgive them, Shiba sir. They are mere underlings who know nothing." The man did his best to quell the anger Shiba radiated.

"Speak no more of it." Shiba spoke simply. He reached the elevator and slid his own card to activate it. He glared at the doors until they slid open then hurriedly stepped inside. The escort had to dodge inside or he'd have been left behind as Shiba pressed the button for the top floor. He waited, staring at the doors as the elevator slowly made its way upwards.

The escort shifted uncomfortably in the tense silence. He flicked his eyes towards the taller man and quickly looked away again. He didn't know much about the shinigami, but he knew that he wasn't one to be messed with. He only knew what Touhou had told him when he was being prepared to be the liaison between Shiba and the Xu Fu mafia. The Exorcist had explained to him the precarious position he was going to be placed in. His job was to make sure that Shiba was satisfied with the living quarters and to keep people away from Chika's room. He explained that Chika's sole purpose for being there, was to prevent the rotting away of Shito Shao Ye's hand. The whole idea was confusing to him but he knew there were things that Touhou dealt with that weren't exactly…natural. One of which was the Head Dragon himself, Lao Ye. The man shivered recalling the one time he'd seen the withered beast. It was a frightening sight, one he was glad to never see again.

Shiba stepped out brushing passed him and into the hallway. "I wish to not be disturbed until the dinner car arrives. Thank you for your services." Shiba said as he walked away.

"Uh- Y-yes sir." The escort replied, pulled from his thoughts. The elevator doors closed and he was cut off.

Shiba sighed stopping at the door and dismissed the guard that had stayed there. He waited until he was alone before sliding the card into the lock and pushed open the door. He slid the card into his pocket and closed the door gently behind him, smiling as the locks instantly engaged. He flicked on the lights to find that Chika no longer rested on the bed as he'd left him. A small smirk played across his lips.

"Chika." Shiba said in a bit of a song. "Where…are you?" He was met by silence. Slowly, Shiba moved about the room searching for his prey. He smiled to himself, hearing the softest sound of movement. He turned away from the sound, purposefully giving Chika the false sense of security. "I'll find you eventually you know. This room is only so large." Shiba chuckled. He ventured further into the room away from the door.

* * *

><p>Chika watched him from his hiding place. He'd been disoriented waking up to a new room completely all alone. He had no idea where he was though he guessed it was somewhere within the Xu Fu's territory. He had tried the door the moment he gained enough of his senses to realize he should try to escape. He had found it locked but wasn't surprised. He knew it would be too easy. He was glad however to have found himself free of his restraints. He had only been awake a few minutes when he'd heard the locks disengaging. He didn't think much but acted on the instinct to hide from danger. Now that he had he wasn't sure what he was going to do. It was only a matter of time before either Shiba found him or he attacked Shiba. Either way he wasn't sure he'd come out winning. Chika reached his hands down, pulling the tie around his waist tighter in a feeble attempt to keep the Yukata closed. He looked up again to find that Shiba was no longer in his vision. His heart jumped and he moved slightly trying to see where the shinigami had gone. He halted his breath staying as silent as possible straining to hear for Shiba's next step.<p>

"There you are!" Shiba said suddenly appearing inches from Chika's face. His hands snaked out, one grabbing Chika's right wrist, the other pushing him back against the wall and held him there. Chika's eyes widened then closed in a grimace as his head banged against the wall behind him. He struggled but couldn't do anything as Shiba pressed his stronger body against him.

"Gah! Let go you bastard!" Chika yelled. He tried to kick but Shiba's legs moved to prevent him. Chika's left hand pressed against Shiba's chest defensively as the shinigami's free hand took his chin in his long slender fingers.

"That was a fun game. We should play more often my little Chika." Shiba breathed flicking his tongue out across the smaller male's cheek. He chuckled at the weak attempt to pull away.

"Stop that." Chika glared smacking the hand holding his chin away. "Don't just go doing things because you feel like it."

"Oh? And why not? You belong to me remember? I can do as I please." Shiba held the other hand, both pressed to the wall above Chika's head. He smirked, leaning in to kiss his prize but Chika turned his head away. The shinigami's lips met with smooth skin instead and started to suck on the spot just under Chika's jaw.

Chika shuddered tugging on his arms. "Don't do that. I-it's disgust-ting." Chika swallowed hating that his body reacted ever so slightly to the provocation. "N-no…" Chika tried again but his protests were ignored. He could feel the shaking in his body from lack of food and he knew he couldn't fight Shiba off but that didn't stop him from trying. He kicked his leg out quickly and managed to bang Shiba's leg that set him off balance. Shiba's grip lessened on the smaller zombie's wrists and Chika managed to pull away, striking out one fist to hit Shiba's cheek. He took the stunned surprise and shoved Shiba away dodging away from the wall.

Shiba held his own cheek rubbing it a little. "So…you want to play do you? I'll play but I can assure you I will take my winnings very seriously." Shiba smirked turning around.

"Just stay the hell away from me! Go mess up someone else's life!" Chika yelled running to the other side of the room. He glared as Shiba started to slowly move towards him like a cat stalking a mouse. "Stay over there! Or better yet leave!" Chika looked around for anything he could use as a weapon but found nothing. His right hand was still weak and would remain that way until he was able to switch it with Shito for a short amount of time.

Shiba gave him a fake pout as he moved slowly closer. "You're only delaying the inevitable you know." Shiba taunted, his pout slid into a sly, dark smile. "There is nowhere for you to run." He took another step forward, forcing Chika backwards, cornering himself.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Chika asked, barely able to hide the quiver in his voice. He watched Shiba trying to match his every move. He found himself quickly running out of places to go. Shiba stepped over the coffee table between them and moved quickly forward. Chika gasped and stumbled backwards falling onto the bed behind him. He struggled to move himself across it, backwards, his weak hand collapsing under his weight.

"H-hng!" Chika winced then jerked his head up as Shiba's own weight displaced him on the bed. Shiba crawled on top of him, that sick smile upon his face. Chika tried still to pull himself away despite the weak hand. Shiba chuckled, pushing him down onto his back.

"Game over?" Shiba said. He pulled himself up to sit across Chika's hips then held up his hands in defense against Chika's frantic swings. He chuckled managing to catch one arm and pulled Chika up quickly, kissing him then dropping him back down on the bed. Chika's frustrated growl made him laugh. "Ah, you're just too much fun." Shiba caught the other arm and pulled both up, pinning them against each other above thrashing head.

"Ng-ah! Would you stop that! Get off me!" Chika kicked and tugged as best he could. Shiba's wandering free hand sent a shudder through his body. Within seconds the Yukata was pried open, exposing his naked body. Chika twisted in an attempt to curl in on himself to cover and protect what little remained of his dignity. Shiba lifted himself just enough to allow Chika's body to turn.

"Excited to get it on are you? Well then, I'd be glad to oblige." Shiba released his hands and quickly forced Chika completely over onto his stomach.

"A-ah! No! Get- off me!" Chika struggled trying to pull himself free. His right hand refused to grip or pull him anywhere and he left was shaking from the strain.

Shiba pulled the Yukata free exposing Chika completely. He used the fabric to wrap around Chika's flailing arms rendering his struggles inert. He took in a deep breath and leaned over Chika's shivering body pressing his own against him.

"S-stop. D-don't." Chika said in labored breath the pain in his chest made worse by the pressure of both his body and Shiba's. His entire body was tense, expecting what he knew Shiba was going to do.

"Hnn." Shiba moaned softly, moving one hand up and down Chika's side. The slender fingers tickling against his chilled skin. Chika buried his face in the bed spread beneath him, hiding his fear. That scared, abandoned child he thought he left so long ago, surfaced for a brief moment. The fear of being alone, left to die, unwanted, uncared for, came crashing back to the surface. He felt the panic rise in his chest as the deeply hidden memory forced itself upon him. In an instant he was back to the day his mother never came home. Cold and hungry, abandoned.

"Nn…Chika you've stopped talking." Shiba spoke softly into his ear, licking it slowly. His hand traveled down further caressing Chika's hip. The body beneath him jerked and his breathing quickened. Shiba could tell he was afraid but he ignored it. He moved his hand to tease Chika's entrance with his fingers.

"Ah! D-don't!" Chika jerked suddenly. The sensation jerked him back to the present. The very real knowledge of what Shiba wanted to do to him sent another shudder of panic through his body. He kicked and tried to tug his arms free but the rising panic made it difficult for him to think straight.

"Sh…it won't hurt as much as last time, my little Chika." Shiba cooed softly pushing two fingers inside. Chika cried out both from fear and panic. He tensed his body starting to shake. His mind switched rapidly between the past and present. His thoughts never slowing as he tried desperately to escape both the memory and reality. Shiba hesitated a moment then thrust in his fingers again watching the reaction.

"D-don't!" Chika cried out again. "P-please…S-shiba don't…" He whimpered. Chika clung onto reality. He knew if he held on he may be able to stop it. Shiba thrust once more. "S-shiba…p-ple-please…" Chika whimpered again. His voice quivered and tears spilled down his face. His overwhelming emotions from both past and present overtook his will forcing him to break down when he wanted to be strong. Chika's body shook from fear. He was afraid. He knew he was afraid. He knew no one was going to save him. No one knew where he was. Shito didn't care. Shito didn't come for him. The pain in his hand reminded him of that. "P-please…." Chika's voice spoke softly.

Shiba pulled his fingers free and lifted himself away. Chika curled in on himself expecting the worst. He felt Shiba lean over him again and winced at the impending pain and torture.

"I'll leave you for you, Chika." Shiba spoke kindly kissing the younger male's head as he stood up. He gently released Chika's arms and covered him with the Yukata. Chika shivered and pulled the thin fabric tightly around his body daring to peek at Shiba. He was confused and he waited for Shiba to end the cruel joke.

_He's just messing with me. He's just giving me false hope. It's a lie. _Chika said to himself, watching Shiba. The tears still spilled down his face as the memory kept trying to force its-self forward again. Shiba turned to look at him. His face didn't seem menacing, nor did it seem like he was about to laugh in Chika's face. Shiba's eyes searched Chika's for a moment then he turned on his heel and moved to the door. Something about the way Chika had begged bothered him. He couldn't bring himself to go any further.

"Your dinner will be arriving soon. Please eat it. You are growing weak. Have a pleasant night, Chika." Shiba spoke softly. He opened the door and left closing it tightly behind him.

The locks clicked softly in the silent room. Chika released the breath he'd been holding and the sobs bubbled to the surface. He lost himself in the despair and held tightly to the Yukata covering him, his knuckled white. Shiba had left him alone. Maybe it was just for this time. But Shiba had left him alone. It was a tender mercy that he desperately prayed for. He clung to that reality with all his might until sleep took him into his dark embrace, his dinner once again left untouched.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it. There is still a part of Shiba that actually does care. But is that enough? <strong>


	19. Switched

**Author's Note: Hello all. I apologize for once again taking a long break. Life has gotten a bit crazy and I was having a hard time writing. But I do hope to continue this to it's completion shortly. Thank you for bearing with me and I apologize for such a short chapter. If you've any ideas on how to make this better or opinions, please feel free to let me know. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Shito walked in silence as he was escorted down the hallway. It had been a long night of nightmare following nightmare. None of them made much sense to him and only added to his despair and confusion. He cradled his right hand against his chest. He cursed the weakness in it and the slow decay he'd been living with. He'd tried his best to ignore it, but three broken cups proved to him it just wasn't possible. He didn't know why Touhou had sent for him and he didn't' really care. He didn't appreciate the escort either. In the past he was only sent a message that he was requested. He was beginning to feel more and more the prisoner he'd always imagined he was.<p>

_"I guess it's because Akatsuki is here now."_ Shito thought to himself. The phrase stirred a mixture of emotions inside him. He felt the range of despair to elation. Chika was close by yet at the same time so far out of reach. Shito's heart ached both out of misery and fear. If he somehow managed to see Chika, he had no way of knowing what he would find. How he would be received. Chika had said to him over the phone to never go near him again. Shito doubted he meant it but that nagging in his mind kept his belief that it was true. I seemed that the more he questioned it, the more he believed it. The idea didn't make sense but nothing Shito did seemed to convince him otherwise.

Shito shook his head and let out a long, audible sigh. He admitted to himself once or twice that if was given the chance, he'd run and try to find Akatsuki Chika, despite the promptings in his mind to do otherwise. He even for a brief moment started to form a plan to do so. He'd deal with the consequences later. However, he had no idea what room or even which building the other zombie was now living in. That fact, all by itself made the task difficult. Then there was that damned, ever-present voice in his head, filling his thoughts with pessimistic outcomes over and over again. IT told him that Chika hated him. That he never wanted to see Shito again. He had images of Chika throwing him out or calling Shiba or even Touhou to take him away.

Shito faltered in his step as he recalled Shiba's presence. _"Shiba."_ He thought to himself. "_Why…Shiba?"_ It just didn't make any sense to him. He already found it strange that Shito himself had been attracted to Chika. Shiba on the other hand had what Shito believed to be an obsession. Though the way things were at the moment, it seemed that Chika accepted it. There was also the troubling fact that Shiba was even alive. Last anyone had seen him he'd been taken by the shinigami as he fell. Shito saw the scene himself. Either way, the evidence showed that the man should be dead. So why wasn't he? How was it possible that Shiba Reichirou was still alive, and better yet somehow convinced Chika to return his feelings? Had Chika been hiding it from Shito all this time? Had Chika been secretly meeting with Shiba whenever he was away? Questions circled through Shito's head further fueling his despair and confusion.

A gentle prodding behind him reminded Shito that he'd stopped walking. One of the men touched his shoulder and spoke to him in his native Chinese.

"Shito Shao Ye, is everything alright?"

Shito nodded slightly in response then continued down the hallway. The two men walking with him glanced at each other then followed closely after. Everyone who had worked near the beautiful boy in the past, could sense the change in his aura. He'd always been a pitiful child, quiet and solemn. Now they could tell that he was in further despair. Though none of them had lived long enough to have seen him when we was just a child, they had heard the stories. How he never spoke a word to anyone, merely existed. Much like he was now. The two men weren't sure how to treat him beyond what they were ordered. It was awkward for them each time they were sent to do or give something to Shito. Walking in silence with him was even more so. Each feared that speaking would break what little control Shito had at those moments. He seemed to be a ticking bomb, though not one of them knew the exact reason. They all assumed he was angry for having been brought back to Shanghai after just a short time in Japan. Without any other information it was the only logical reason any of the men could come up with.

* * *

><p>Chika woke with a start, instantly curling his body tighter. His heart raced as he felt the movement of the bed. For the smallest second he'd thought Shito had come but then the realization of what had all happened, crashed down on his mind. He felt a hot palm cup his face and slowly opened his eyes after a few moments. His eyes met Shiba's face then darted quickly away. He shook his head, curling tighter in a meager attempt to protect himself. He remained silent not speaking at all. He had no desire to acknowledge Shiba's presence let alone the man's dominance.<p>

Shiba smiled gently and pushed Chika's hair from his face. "I've a bit of an odd request for you. It's nothing bad, I promise." Shiba moved closer sitting right next to Chika. "I need you to remove your right hand for me."

Chika turned slightly. "What?" He spoke hoarsely causing Shiba to frown.

"Touhou and I have agreed that you have to trade hands with Shito. He's not happy about it, but it is necessary in order for your hand to heal." Shiba pulled on Chika's shoulder rolling him onto his back. "If you would please remove it? I will return with the other hand in a few minutes."

Chika searched Shiba's face for a moment. "Can we not do it…in person?" Immediately after asking the question Chika regretted it. The look on Shiba's face stunned him back into silence. He nodded quietly and removed his rotting hand. He gripped it tightly for a moment then slowly reached it out towards Shiba's waiting hand. The shinigami stood quickly wrapping the hand in a small towel. He moved to the door.

"I will return shortly." Shiba spoke sharply then left. The door locks clicked into place behind him. He walked quickly down the hallway to the elevator and hit the buttons a little too hard.

For some reason the simple question Chika had asked, irked him. Chika was still thinking about seeing Shito. Shiba's eyes narrowed as the elevator made its way to the level he was waiting on. He became more impatient, gripping Chika's hand tighter in his own. If it weren't for the mistake of that idiotic Ferryman, Shiba could take Chika anywhere in the world he wanted. That damn hand was the only thing standing in his way. The elevator bell dinged as the doors slid open. Shiba promptly stepped inside and smashed his finger into the main level button. He then leaned heavily in the far corner from the panel, his arms folded across his chest awkwardly. He fumed over Chika's words for a moment but slowly calmed himself down.

"He's still learning." Shiba told himself in the silence. "I'll just have to be a better teacher." The shinigami closed his eyes and smirked. Yes, he would be a better teacher. He would teach Chika to crave his company and touch. The boy's body already had slight reactions that pleased him. It would just take more convincing and Chika would no longer wish for Shito, but for Shiba. The shinigami's grin grew further. It was only a manner of hours before Chika would be able to function properly again and Shiba would start teaching him all sorts of things. "It shall be an interesting one on one lesson." Shiba said to himself stepping from the elevator onto the plush carpet of the foyer. He walked down the easily memorized path towards the building Touhou's office was housed.

Shiba caught sight of the small group moving towards the office opposite him and smirked. He saw the raven hair he hated and new instantly that he would have the pleasure of seeing Shito face to face. He loved the idea of torturing his thoughts. Shiba quickly composed himself as both parties drew nearer to each other. He nodded his head politely and stood aside as Shito was led into the room. He seemed to not have noticed Shiba standing there and mistaken him for another of Touhou's many guards.

"Ah, Shito-sama, welcome." Touhou's honey thick voice spoke from the room. Shito walked inside, not making eye contact. Touhou smiled watching him then turned his attention towards the door as Shiba walked inside as well. "Ah, Shiba-san. You've done as I requested, I trust?"

Shito's head shot up at the mention of the shinigami's name. He turned his attention towards Shiba and stared at him, his face expressionless, but his eyes were slightly widened. Shiba nodded holding out the towel. "He gave it willingly. Chika just wants to have it done and over with." Shiba flicked his eyes towards Shito, making eye contact. He held the gaze for a moment then looked away again.

Touhou nodded and turned to Shito. "It seems we'll be able to fix that little rotting problem you've been having."

Shito cocked his head slightly putting things together. He looked at his hand a moment then back at Touhou. "You wish to switch our hands?" Shito nodded. Of course. It was the only way to save his hand. He knew that better than anyone. Aside from Chika. "He's not here?"

Shiba looked at Shito and shook his head. "Of course not. Why in the world would he be?"

Touhou interrupted. "Now, no need to get defensive. Shito knows very well what Akatsuki-kun has requested." Touhou moved around his desk and placed a hand on Shito's shoulder. "If you would be so kind as to switch your hands? Akatsuki-kun must be feeling very inconvenienced right now." Touhou gestured towards the towel in Shiba's hands.

Shito stared at it a moment then pulled his own rotting hand away from his chest and looked at it again. Shiba gently set the towel on the desk and slowly unwrapped it. Despite the bandages wrapped around the hand, it was obvious that it had been rotting for days. Shito hesitated then moved towards it removing his hand and setting it beside the other. He slowly picked up his original hand and carefully connected it at the wrist. He could feel the condition in the hand and sensed that it's degeneration was further along than he'd expected. He looked to Touhou, ignoring Shiba standing too close to him.

"May I return to my room as my hand heals?" Shito met eyes with Touhou as he asked the question. He watched as the Exorcist debated with himself.

"I suppose that would be alright. Resting should be helpful." Touhou nodded and patted the zombie's cheek. He opened the door and motioned for the two men waiting outside to escort Shito back to his room. Shito brushed past Shiba and out into the hallway.

"Be careful with that hand, Shito." Shiba called after him.

Shito stopped for a moment then started walking again. He held the injured hand close to his chest, his other hand supporting it. He swallowed hard trying desperately to keep all of his thoughts in order. This was the closest he'd been to Chika after everything happened. Even though he now had his own original hand, it still felt like it belonged to Chika now. So he would treasure what little time he was given. He didn't care what the men with him thought. It didn't matter. For the briefest of moments he felt sane and clear headed. Perhaps for some reason, switching hands helped him. He quickened his pace as if his room was miles away. The men behind him had to hurry to keep up, both confused as to his sudden burst of energy.

"Please. I'd like to be left alone." Shito spoke quickly as he reached his room. "You can guard from down the hallway." He glared as one man tried to protest. They both nodded and slowly moved away as he stepped inside his room closing the door behind him. No sooner had he done so that a large body was behind him, a hand covering his mouth. Shito's eyes widened, completely caught off guard, he struggled weakly until he heard a familiar voice.

"Shito, please quiet down. We've gone to a lot of trouble to find you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you are. I hope to post the next chapter within the next couple weeks. Thank you again, for sticking with me so far.**


	20. Changes

Touhou looked over at his companion after Shito had left. He studied the shinigami's body language and smirked slightly. "You seem to have been disturbed seeing Shito-sama." Touhou spoke sitting down in his chair. He leaned his elbows on the desk and locked his fingers together, his chin resting upon them lightly. He looked up at Shiba to wait for the response.

"Not at all." Shiba said waving his hand. "More of an interest at how well behaved he was. However do you manage?" Shiba smiled tilting his head slightly forward.

"It is merely a matter of exorcist mastery." Touhou answered. "Or simply knowing how to handle one's own personal responsibilities when it comes to caring for another." The Exorcist's sickeningly sweet smile slowly appeared. He pushed back from the desk and leaned back in his chair. Both hands lay across his stomach, fingers laced together.

Shiba watched him a moment. "I believe you are correct. Though each person is different. They have different needs." Shiba chuckled slightly. "My little Chika for example."

"Ah yes. Akatsuki-kun never was very good at taking orders was he?" Touhou arched his brow. "Are you having troubles with your pet?"

Shiba scoffed then returned his gaze to Touhou, a smirk on his lips. "Not at all." The shinigami moved forward and leaned against the wall nearest to Touhou. "You'd be surprised at the progress we've made over the last few days. Though he's still physically weak from his injuries and rotting hand. Things should become more enjoyable once he's whole again."

Touhou closed his eyes and nodded. "So it would seem." He remained silent for a few moments before opening his eyes again and turned his chair to face Shiba. "Perhaps he could use a little more help. I would do it myself, but I am a very busy man." Touhou stood and moved around his desk to slowly pace the floor space in front of it. "Shito Shao Ye doesn't quite seem convinced yet."

Shiba looked at him, arms folded across his chest. "Is that so?" He chuckled quietly before continuing. "Are you asking for assistance in convincing him?"

Touhou shook his head. "I am in no need of _your_ help." The Exorcist locked eyes with Shiba. "I merely need a private audience with Akatsuki-kun."

Shiba stood up straight to face Touhou. He dropped both hands and slid one inside his pants pocket. "What exactly would you be doing that can't be done in my presence?"

"Nothing to worry about, I can assure you." Touhou nodded in reassurance. "I will only be speaking to him. I believe he will speak more openly without your presence." Touhou smiled almost gently. "I am accustomed to this sort of conversation."

Shiba regarded him a moment. He wasn't sure what Touhou was getting at. Why he'd even want to be near Chika. He narrowed his eyes slightly watching the Exorcist in front of him. "I suppose it should be alright. Just don't harm him. In his weakened state, exorcism wouldn't bode well."

Touhou laughed a quick, short burst. "Of course not. I wouldn't dream of it. I only use exorcism when I need it. Such a pathetic mutt as Akatsuki-kun isn't worth the energy."

"I would appreciate it, if you showed more respect, Touhou. I do not speak ill of your Shito-sama." Shiba chided as if scolding a child.

Touhou smiled and nodded bowing his head. "So it would seem." He moved forward and carefully wrapped the hand in Shiba's towel. "Would you mind waiting out in the courtyards or somewhere while I speak with him?"

"You wish to do it now?" Shiba asked. He hadn't expected Touhou's request to come so quickly.

"Why yes, of course. We don't have time to waste if we wish this to work." Touhou nodded tucking the wrapped hand carefully against his body. "I'll only be a short while. Please?" Touhou gestured towards the door for Shiba to exit ahead of him.

Shiba sighed and nodded. He moved as suggested and left the room, stopping just outside the door. "Please remember, he is quite vulnerable now. He doesn't need you to convince him of anything. Chika understands."

Touhou smiled and nodded his agreement. "Of course. If you will excuse me?" Touhou turned on his heel and moved down the hallway. He carried the severed hand in both of his. The scent of rotting teased his nostrils but didn't bother him. Years of serving the rotting body of Lao Ye gave him a tolerance to it. He hadn't a need to worry about Shiba going to speak with Shito. The guards would stop him, assuming he found the room in which he was housed.

The Exorcist rather enjoyed his status amongst the Xu Fu Mafia. No one bothered him or stopped him as he moved about unnecessarily. Even if they wondered where he was going, no one questioned him. When he ordered the creation of the bedroom suite at the top of one of their buildings, there was no discussion needed. He was obeyed immediately. By all intents and purposes, Touhou was the true leader of the Xu Fu. No one else ever spoke to, or had contact with the Head Dragon Lao Ye. This was not something he enjoyed, though he knew it was the best position for him to accomplish the things he wished. For that, Touhou quietly did as he was requested and lived the rest of his life as though he had no master at all.

He flashed a look at two men standing in the hallway as he neared them. One noticed his presence and quickly took the other's arm pulling him out of the center of the hallway. Both bowed their heads politely as the Exorcist passed them. Neither dared to speak again until he had turned the corner. Touhou smiled to himself, a slight chuckle shook his shoulders. He didn't care if they saw his reaction, nor did it matter.

"I wonder how vulnerable Akatsuki-kun truly is?" Touhou thought to himself. He had a slight doubt at Shiba's abilities to control the unruly boy. Part of his reason for speaking with Chika was to see how far along he'd come. The first time he'd met Chika, he'd wanted to test the filthy mutt's abilities against his own. He'd wanted to torture him, to see what drove him to do what he did. Perhaps later on, he would get the chance. In his weakened state, Touhou knew Chika was no match for Exorcism. He'd wait until a day further along when he was completely healed.

The elevator doors opened as Touhou approached them just as one of the men in charge of taking care of Chika exited. He carried an empty tray under his arm. Touhou nodded to him and waited as he passed by before stepping aboard the elevator. He pressed the button with a lazy movement of his hand and stood in the direct center as the machine began its ascent.

Touhou turned the small package in his hand and opened it, looking over the hand that had once belonged completely to Chika. Shito hadn't wrapped it to help the decaying, though he'd had better treatments on it, than Chika did. It was interesting how the two hands rotted and decayed at different rates. Touhou believed it could have been because of the circumstances in which they each became zombies. Shito was born as one, Chika became one after dying. Perhaps it was that simple fact was the explanation. Touhou smiled wrapping it up again. It was the only explanation. Death was a very peculiar thing. The living dead, were more so. The rules seemed to change the moment the body began moving again.

Touhou's thoughts were interrupted by the elevator doors as they slid open. The tiny bell signaled arrival. He ducked his head slightly and walked out onto the carpet. He turned easily on one heel then moved down the corridor to the special room that was reserved just for Chika. With skilled fingers, he pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door, almost too quietly to hear from inside. He pushed the door open and stepped inside, closing it silently behind him. He stood there a moment waiting to be acknowledged by the pale creature upon the bed.

Chika moved slightly when he didn't feel the bed shift beneath him. If Shiba had returned he would surely be next to him. He stiffened slightly and turned to look over his shoulder slowly. His dull, gold eyes took a few moments to process who it was that stood in the room with him. His expression didn't change but Touhou was certain he saw a faint brightening in the filthy mutt's eyes.

"Touhou." Chika said simply. He stared at the Exorcist a few moments longer.

"Of course." Touhou responded, not yet moving from his place by the door. He was intrigued at the quiet, somber nature this boy now had. He found it pitiful, sad even how quickly the once raging, greedy, obnoxious zombie had changed.

Chika nodded his own response then weakly pushed himself up into a sitting position. His thin legs dangled over the edge of the bed, bare and appearing fragile. He cradled his exposed wrist against his chest, protecting it. His eyes slowly dragged back up to look at Touhou. Chika didn't say anything for a while and merely watched him.

Touhou cocked his head to one side after a few minutes then took a step forward. Chika's body tensed ever so slightly. To the untrained eye, the movement would have gone completely unnoticed. The Exorcist ceased his movement a moment. He studied Chika without words. Each time he took a step closer, Chika seemed to tense.

"Akatsuki-kun, you seem afraid of something." Touhou's voice was as is heard in normal conversation. He wasn't speaking with the intentions of threats or teasing. He merely stated a fact. One which he knew was true and neither party could deny it.

Chika remained silent a moment forcing his shoulders to relax, the blanket clutched tightly in his only hand. The knuckles on his left hand had turned white and his hand shook. "Some things cannot be controlled." He spoke softly, his voice dry and harsh. He hadn't had anything to drink in quite some time. Partially because he refused any he was offered. He didn't trust it. How could he? Shiba had drugged him once before and Chika wasn't about to let it happen again.

Touhou smiled slightly at the comment. So the boy had become wise in the last week. The Exorcist shook his head and closed the distance between himself and Chika. He stood directly in front of him and waited for the zombie to look up at him. Once Chika's head had tilted upwards, Touhou slowly bent down and held out the small package he carried. "I've personally brought your hand to you, Akatsuki-kun." Touhou unwrapped it with one hand. "Please, take it and allow it to regenerate as it should."

Chika blinked and stared down at the hand. Touhou himself had brought it? The mere fact was troubling. Touhou never once did anything for anyone other than himself and the occasion of Lao Ye. Chika knew that much. His left hand reached out slowly and lifted his right, the one that truly belonged to his body. He held it a moment before attaching it to his empty wrist. He could feel the pain in the rotting flesh once again as it longed for its rightful owner. Chika always felt a change whenever his original hand was reattached. It was an odd feeling, not of being made whole but of having something back that was lost. It was a feeling that neither Chika, nor Shito had ever been able to really describe.

Touhou stood and moved back a few steps to observe. Chika ignored the man's presence and held his hand to his chest. He could sense the slightest bit of Shito's scent upon the flesh. It was barely noticeable but he'd recognize Shito anywhere with that faint scent of Chinese perfume. Chika's lips twitched a tiny smile. It disappeared in a flash a mere second after it had come. The zombie let out a long breath. Slowly, he relaxed. He seemed to know that Touhou had not come to taunt or harm. His curiosity was slowly rising, however, as to the actual reason Touhou _had _come. He looked back up, dull eyes meeting Touhou's.

Touhou had a plain expression on his face, completely unreadable. Normally he would have relished in the sight. He disliked Chika Akatsuki, and would never pity him. The Exorcist's own thoughts surprised him. Perhaps what he was taking from Shito, was filtering into his own subconscious. Perhaps that was why he couldn't bring a smirk or slight taunt to his lips. He actually felt badly for the pitiful creature. Chika even reminded him slightly of Lao Ye. The thin body, skin nearly transparent, and rotting decay. It was a sight he hadn't expected to see. Not after just one week. Not even that. Days even. What had Shiba done to cause this drastic of a change. Was it the shinigami's core inside him? The possibility was quite real. Touhou pieced things together quickly in his head.

"I'd suggest you eat, Akatsuki-kun." Touhou spoke, breaking the silence. The sudden words caused Chika to jump. "You are not meant to die here. It would only cause trouble, you see." Why was Touhou speaking as if he cared? He shook his head again and backed further away. "Shiba-san will become most angry when he finds out." The last statement seemed to fit Touhou better. The Exorcist began to regain himself. The sudden emotions had become strong enough that he almost reached out to touch Chika. He'd thought he'd only be fighting Shito. He hadn't expected Shito's own desires to filter into his conscious mind. The spell did have repercussions but this hadn't been explained as one of them. Touhou would have to figure out why it happened. If this continued, he'd have to cease his spell on Shito's mind.

Chika didn't speak any response. He merely shifted his glance from his healing hand, to Touhou, then back again. The tray that had been brought earlier still sat untouched. The steam still seeped out from under the cover. The hot meal should have tempted Chika but it didn't. Touhou found that interesting. Chika was learning things he wasn't expected to. Being a zombie it wasn't necessary for him to eat as often as living humans, but he still needed the nourishment. His hand wouldn't heal properly if he didn't take care of the rest of his body's needs.

Touhou sighed quietly, fighting off the caring desires in his head. "You must eat. A filthy mutt like you would only become more so." Touhou managed a slight smirk.

"I will not trust anything given to me here." Chika spoke again. His gaze didn't move from the hand he held carefully in his lap. "I will not trust." The repeated section seemed childlike.

It was obvious that Chika was broken. He'd been brutally torn down and shaped into the empty doll he was now. Still, even without Shito's emotional influence on him, Touhou found the speed of the events slightly shocking. He hadn't expected Shiba to be right. While Chika still held a slight bit of hope that he'd see Shito again, he hadn't the fight or spirit to make it happen. Touhou knew it to be true, and thus didn't fear any retaliation. Chika was worthless, nothing.

Touhou looked at the boy a moment. Not sure why he'd come anymore. He'd wanted to observe and see what Shiba's tactics had done. But there was nothing more to observe. Everything was plain and in the open. Chika, even in his words, didn't try to hide it. Touhou had hoped for some small thing he could use. Something, even microscopic, that would aid him in distracting Shito from the idea that something was wrong. That was his main goal in coming. At least that is what he thought it was. But at the present, he wasn't certain. Was it his own will or Shito's influence that drove him to come up? Touhou wasn't certain. His confusion didn't bode well and he didn't like it. He narrowed his eyes slightly at Chika then turned quickly for the door. "I will be expecting that hand shortly. Eat. Let it heal. Consequences will be sure to follow if you don't." Touhou said quickly, then left. The door locks latching closed behind him.

Chika blinked, staring at the door a moment. Touhou's behavior was confusing to him as well. He shook his head to get the images from his mind. Touhou had looked at him for the briefest moment like Shito did when Chika had become injured. The sight was a little frightening since it came from an exorcist. One who very clearly displayed his strong dislike of Chika. He shook his head again and looked back down at the borrowed-and-returned, hand, slowly rubbing the back of it. Touhou had left him alone, which was what he wanted. He only hoped that Shiba would stay away for at least until the hands had to be switched again. The zombie hoped the hour would last a long time, though he knew he couldn't influence the flow of time at all. But little hopes kept him sane. So he clung to them tightly refusing to let go of them all. It was all he had. The one thing he had left was the hope that Shito still clung to hope as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There you are. Another chapter. This one is a little odd but I hope it makes sense to those who read it. Please, if you feel I could improve, let me know. Tell me what you think of this so I can become better at writing. Thank you for sticking with me this far. <strong>


	21. Realization

Shito wasn't quite sure how to react. Should he be surprised, happy, relieved at the voice he heard? Was the person even there? Had he fallen asleep and not remembered even moving to his bed? Questions circled in his head. The voice shouldn't be there. It shouldn't have found it's way into his room, into Shanghai. Shito was afraid to admit to himself that it was real. He was afraid to turn around and find that he was only imagining things. He reached up with both hands to grasp the strong arm holding him.

"Sh. We don't want anyone to know we're here." The voice spoke again. Shito nodded and was allowed to pull the hand away. He hesitated to turn, fearing it was only another trick.

"Shito-kun, how are you?" Bekko said quietly. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

Shito slowly turned around to face the two in the room. "Bekko-san," he said slowly then paused looking up at the other. "Sotetsu. Why…why are you here?" Shito swallowed still uncertain. He looked at them both a second time then slowly moved towards his chair and sat down, slumping against the back.

Sotetsu looked over at Bekko, a question in his expression. Bekko nodded then moved forward. "Shito-kun." He spoke to gain the zombie's attention. "We have come to find you, if it isn't obvious. Now that we have, there are questions to be asked."

Shito looked up at Bekko and nodded, one hand supporting his head. "Questions? I thought all was taken care of."

"Nothing was taken care of." Sotetsu said. Slight anger rose in his voice. "What is wrong with you?"

"Sotetsu-kun, enough." Bekko interrupted him. "Shito-kun, answer me this, please." Bekko sat on the bed to meet eyes with Shito. He wasn't sure what kind of answer he would get but he could tell things were wrong with Shito as well. "Do you know where Akatsuki Chika is?" It was a long shot but worth a try. When the Xu Fu was involved anything was possible. Bekko knew that too well.

Shito's expression changed slightly to one of hurt, injury. He lifted his hand and looked at it a moment. He had been asked about Chika. _Why would he ask about Akatsuki? _Shito asked himself. If what he'd been told was true, they should know on their own. So why was he being asked such a question? Shito needed to know. He continued to hold the hand up in front of him as he responded. "This hand…is mine."

Bekko blinked a moment and flicked his eyes towards Sotetsu. "So you've switched hands with him then. Shito, I ask again, how are you? What has happened?" The Ferryman returned his gaze to Shito. He watched the boy sort through his own thoughts. The situation seemed more complicated than he had originally thought.

Shito looked at him, confusion apparent in his eyes. They seemed almost lost, dull to the world around him. It was a sight Bekko had seen once before. Perhaps nearly fifty years ago. Shito had been in the care of the current Touhou's father. A cruel man, controlling the zombie to the best of his ability. Shito had been lost then but found his way just before he was put into sleep. Shito was confused, uncertain, spelled. Just like before. Bekko knew it as an old trick the Touhous in years passed used to manipulate their victims.

"My life is not my own at this time, Bekko-san." Shito said quietly. "Akatsuki hates me. I've been denied." The zombie's voice wavered slightly. He didn't want to believe it. He tried all he could not to believe it. Regardless nothing he did worked.

Bekko sighed and stood. "Things are not as they seem, Shito-kun." He paced back and forth choosing his next words carefully. "Akatsuki-kun is not here on his own. He's-"

"He's with Shiba." Shito said. Emotions left his face and voice.

Sotestu cocked his head to one side and gave Shito a disapproving look. "Shiba Reichirou? He's dead."

"Unfortunately, Sotestu, you are incorrect. Shiba is indeed alive." Bekko said. He once again pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose then turned to Shito. "You must listen to me. You've been lied to. I don't know what has been said but it's all been lies."

Shito shook his head. "I've seen the proof. Touhou is right." Shito fumbled slightly with the bandages still covering his own right hand. He fiddled with the ends loosening the crude knot.

"Anything can be manipulated." Bekko responded. "Sotetsu. It is clear that Shiba and Touhou are working together. We haven't much time to save Akatsuki-kun."

Shito jerked his head up. The voice in his head screaming at him that Bekko was right. "Save Akatsuki?" Shito said before his clarity ruined his thoughts. "What do you mean, 'save Akatsuki'?"

Bekko turned to Shito and looked at him for a few moments. "He's hurt, Shito. Kidnapped even." Bekko's voice left no room for interpretation. What he said was a matter of fact that couldn't be denied.

"But on the phone he-" Shito tried to sort through the two truths waging war in his mind.

"Nothing, Shito. You are being manipulated by Touhou. You are too strong to let him trick you completely. Think about it. Everything is wrong, is it not?" Bekko asked. "If things were as you have been told, we would never have come. Not like this. Akatsuki was taken against his will without a single word or warning. He disappeared, just as you did."

Again Shito shook his head. "No, he said he never wanted to see me again. Akatsuki is with Shiba now."

Sotetsu glared and stepped forward. He hauled Shito from the chair by his collar and shook him. "Just listen to yourself. You've never given up so easily before. So why are you doing it now? Chika has always yelled at you and rejected you. That's just what he does. So what makes this time any different? Is he worth nothing to you?"

Shito blinked and stared up at Sotetsu. He didn't say anything. He just stared and continued to blink. He was confused. Nothing was working in his mind. It refused to listen to him, to believe what he wanted to believe. "Akatsuki….he's….he wants Shiba…." He spoke in broken phrases.

Bekko shook his head and moved closer. He knew it wasn't his business to say anything but the state in which Shito was in, wasn't good. In fact it seemed to be deteriorating. Sotetsu looked at Bekko wondering what took him so long. He wondered what the Ferryman was thinking.

"Akatsuki rejected me…for Shiba." Shito said.

Bekko turned and gripped Shito's shoulder tightly. "Akatsuki has been raped by Shiba." He said the words plain, simple, easy to understand. Immediately he felt the muscles in Shito's body tense.

"Bekko-san, what did you just say?" Sotetsu said, shocked at the revelation. "You can't be serious."

"I am, Sotetsu. Yuuta has proven it." Bekko responded. He kept his hand on Shito's shoulder.

Shito remained silent. His thoughts slowly cleared, giving him his own thoughts back. He reached once hand up and gripped Sotetsu's wrist, pulling himself free. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, his right hand pressed to his forehead. Bekko's words drove a knife through his heart. It burned, stung, tore him apart. Touhou's lies were slowly leaving him, the harsh truth burned into his thoughts. He knew he could trust Bekko. There was no reason for the Ferryman to lie to him, to tell him something so outlandish so…personal. It made perfect sense. Chika would have never accepted Shiba. Not in a thousand years. "How…could I have not seen it?" Shito spoke finally.

Bekko released Shito's shoulder after turning him around to view him face to face. "Shito, are you in your proper mind?" He could see the change in the zombie's body and demeanor. Shito slowly began to stand more straight, more confident. Bekko could almost feel the shock and anger flooding throughout Shito's entire body.

Shito narrowed his eyes and nodded. "I am. Touhou's spells are gone. My mind is clear for the first time in days. It's- Akatsuki…" Shito breathed the last word. "Raped…He was-" Shito's eyes widened. _Those words weren't for me. They were for Shiba. He was yelling at Shiba!_ In a rush of clarity everything became clearer and clearer. "This hand…he wrapped it." Quickly he unwrapped the crude bandaging and dropped them to the floor. Just as Shito's conscious mind returned, so had his normal functioning. The hand was healing as it should. Faintly, Shito was able to make out something written on his palm. No, not written, carved into the flesh.

Bekko looked over Shito's shoulder to see what he was staring at. He raised one eyebrow at the sight. "Akatsuki-kun, you momentary genius." He smiled ever so slightly. "We've actually got a chance at finding him."

Sotetsu looked at Bekko quizzically. "What is it?" He moved to look but Shito closed his hand tightly and held it to his chest.

"Akatsuki, please forgive me." Shito said and spun on his heel to face both Bekko and Sotetsu. "We must save him from his nightmare." The zombie grit his teeth. His own words seemed out of character to him but he didn't care. He didn't care what Bekko or Sotetsu thought. He knew what he felt and he knew what was necessary. His heart leapt at the hope that Chika had not rejected him. Chika needed him. Chika wanted him. That was what mattered. Chika had saved him from mortal dangers despite his immortality. This time, Shito would save and protect Chika.

"How could I have let this happen?" Shito yelled suddenly. He slammed a fist into the wall next to him, leaving a small hole in the plaster.

"Shito they will hear you!" Sotetsu said in a harsh whisper.

"Really, we must plan this out. I know you wish to rush out there and make up for mistakes but you can't. We are in the heart of the Xu Fu Mafia." Bekko spoke as the voice of reason.

Shito's body shook. He understood what Bekko meant and he slowly nodded his head in agreement. "Plan quickly, Bekko-san. Akatsuki's had enough torture, I am sure of it."

Bekko nodded. "Of course." He looked towards Sotetsu and motioned him closer. "We'll have to fight through a number of guards, be ready when we leave. If we meet Touhou or Shiba, you must leave them to me. You cannot fight the Exorcist or a Shinigami."

Shito turned suddenly. "Shinigami." His expression twisted in confusion. "He's…taken the core."

Bekko nodded surprised that Shito understood the concept. It wasn't something that was supposed to happen and only the Ferrymen knew of the possibility. But at the present moment, it didn't matter. Shito was back to normal, or at least, no longer under an exorcist's spell. It would be difficult but he believed that with Sotetsu and Shito it was possible. Bekko was going against the normal protocol's of the Ferrymen but he didn't care. He was responsible for all those in Zombie-Loan. He slowly began to care for each member as if they were his own child.

"Please hurry, Bekko-san. It has been days." Shito said. Bekko nodded and held a hand to his chin in thought.

Now that his thoughts were clear Shito understood all that must have happened. He picked up the photo he'd been given of Chika laying on Shiba's chest. The half containing Shiba had already been torn away and ripped to pieces but the bruises were now more apparent on Chika's skin. Shito yelled at himself within his own mind for not noticing. For not knowing or fighting harder. He blamed himself for all that had happened to Chika. He hadn't fought like Chika would have. He wasn't strong enough when he needed to be. He hated himself for it. He'd never forgive himself. But if he could just get to Chika, take him away, it would be enough.

"I'm so sorry Akatsuki." Shito whispered as he slowly uncurled his palm again. The poorly carved words faded slowly as the hand healed but they were still visible enough to read once again.

"Help me, Shito. 762 Dynasty."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here you are. A new chapter so quickly after the last. I apologize that this one is shorter but I believe it is all that is needed in this. Please let me know what you think so that I may continue to write better. And once again, thank you for reading thus far. I really appreciate all the comments I've received. They have helped me to keep writing this and others. Without the readers, I wouldn't have much reason to write. Thank you.<strong>


	22. Admission

**A/N: So...funny story. This has been sitting in my documents manager for 48 days. *fails at life* I'm so sorry for the wait! I knew there was another chapter but I was confused why it hadn't updated...well there we go. I derped like a rockstar. **

* * *

><p>Shiba stepped outside into the bright sunshine. He walked slowly towards the flower gardens in the center of the courtyard, the slight breeze tousling his hair. One hand rested in his pants pocket as he walked, the other moved easily back and forth. The view wasn't quite what he'd expected. It was pleasant and peaceful outside. No one around to bother him as he thought on his own. It really was quite strange of Touhou to request time with Chika alone. Though Shiba knew Touhou wouldn't do anything, he still was a little disconcerted about it.<p>

A large blue butterfly flew through the flowers, stopping every so often, it's beautiful wings fluttering nervously. Shiba stopped his walk to watch the tiny creature. He'd always loved butterflies since he was a child. The way they looked and moved was mesmerizing to him. Silent, beautiful, intelligent creatures. He even used their name once to represent himself, though that was in the past, during his living zombie years.

Shiba smiled softly at the butterfly as he flitted away to another garden. So free and able to do as it pleased. Such a life was rare but Shiba had found it. Stealing the shinigami's core was what changed him. He felt a new power, a new energy fill his entire body the moment he merged it within himself. He felt like he could finally do the things he'd wished for. He could live free from the constant danger of the shinigami's scythe, come to reap him, sending his soul to whatever place it belonged. Shiba didn't really care for that. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered was here and now. Getting what he so desired deep in his heart.

When the chance had finally come up, with the help of Touhou, Shiba could barely control himself. He'd held back quite a lot when he first came to take Chika away. The boy had struggled, as Shiba knew he would, but it was exciting that way. Shiba loved how full of life and determination his little Chika was. It invigorated him, seeing the fire and passion burn in those golden eyes. Though now, it was extinguished, Shiba knew it wouldn't last for long. Chika wasn't the kind of person to stay down liked an injured dog. Possibly once his injuries were healed, he'd be back to his old self.

Or so Shiba would keep telling himself. A small part of him feared that Chika really had changed. That he'd lost his fire and passion. The night before was a little bit of a shock to Shiba. Chika whimpering, tears on his face, like a small child. It was something Shiba hadn't expected at all. Shiba knew there was always the chance that Chika's memories would surface, making him weaker, more vulnerable. He suspected that is what had happened the night before. Thus he pulled away, backed off, gave Chika some time and room. The sounds the zombie made, the shaking body, it was a slight disturbance and Shiba himself needed time to process what had happened. He thought it through for hours wondering what could have happened. Once the idea occurred to him that Chika could be having memory flashbacks, it made sense. Shiba knew all about when Chika was a child. He'd heard the story once of how Chika's father had left with his sister to go overseas. Chika, left with his mother was just a young child of maybe 5 or 6. Shiba couldn't remember for sure his exact age. Chika's mother had gone to work one day and never returned. It had been days before Chika was found, alone, abandoned, starving and malnourished in his house. It was a pitiful sight as he'd been told. Perhaps those memories surfaced and caused the feared reaction. Chika always did have a bit of an issue with abandonment.

"Ah, no matter. I'll get him back to normal soon enough." Shiba said aloud to himself in the empty garden. "Or rather…as the way I'd like him to be. Full of life but mine. Mine alone." Shiba smiled to himself. "You'll never be left alone again, Chika" The shinigami looked up at the building he assumed to be the one his and Chika's room was located it. He smiled at the window on the top floor that seemed darker than the rest. Again his thoughts returned to Touhou's request to see Chika on his own. Shiba hoped it was a quick visit.

Shiba let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He'd had enough waiting and turned on his heel to walk back inside. The scent of the flowers teased his nostrils as he walked back through the gardens to the main doorway. Shiba took one last look at the blue butterfly flittering about then stepped inside the cool building. He wiped his brow and blinked. His eyes adjusted quickly to the more dim lighting. Shiba walked back down the hallway waving his hand back and forth, bored with the lack of action around the place. He didn't know the logistics of the Xu Fu Mafia but he supposed that they were often busy doing many different tasks. From what he knew of Touhou, he ran a tight crew. No mistakes or no coming back. It was that kind of personality that Shiba liked. He wanted a proper partner or at the very least, someone to work with in order to obtain his goals. Since he and Touhou had a similar connection, it made things that much easier.

"To find my little Chika." Shiba said to himself as he made his way down the hallway. He didn't know where much of the rooms were in the establishment, but he had made sure to memorize his way to a select few. Touhou's office and Chika's room were two of them. He could find them from anywhere in the complex. At the present though, Shiba only cared to find Chika's room. He took the most direct path he knew.

Minutes passed until Shiba met Touhou as he exited the elevator. "Ah, Touhou. I see you've just finished. How was your visit?" Shiba asked smiling.

Touhou flicked his eyes toward Shiba, his expression irritated. "I see you've really done some work with that mutt." He responded flatly. "He's changed a lot since I last spoke with him. You're a cruel person, Shiba-san." Touhou let a smirk touch his lips, starting to feel more like himself. The odd emotions he seemed to have received from Shito melted away.

Shiba scoffed. "Cruel? I merely do as I wish and he will learn it is what he wishes as well." The shinigami shrugged. "It's simple really. Tell me, you liked the reactions your Shito had when you took him, didn't you? Well, Chika is much more lively." Smiles at the memory. "Very much so."

Touhou arched a brow. "Talking about such things in a hallway, unguarded from other ears, is rather risky, wouldn't you agree?" He turned on his heel to move down the hallway towards his office. "Oh, go on. Your pet seems a bit…lonely." Touhou said over his shoulder, waving his hand in dismissal.

Shiba's shoulders shook in a quiet chuckle as he watched the Exorcist disappear. He'd noticed the slight change in attitude around him but thought nothing of it. His only concern was getting back to Chika and checking in on him, he also wanted to know what Touhou had spoken to him about. Shiba entered the elevator and rode it quietly to the top floor. He stepped out quickly, hands placed into his pockets. He felt the card key in his left hand, warm to his touch as he'd held it for a few minutes. He slid it quickly through the electronic lock and listened to each lock disengage. He closed his eyes a moment then pushed the door open.

Chika looked up, a bit of food in his mouth. He stared at Shiba for a few seconds then set his fork down and pushed the half-finished tray away. He looked down at his hand, the healing process working as it should albeit slowly.

Shiba smiled taking off his jacket and laid it on the chair near the bed. "My precious Chika, I see you've eaten. How wonderful. But don't stop on my visit. Go on, finish it."

Chika shook his head and pushed the tray further still, curling his knees up to his chest. Shiba sighed and walked over running a hand through Chika's hair. The zombie winced at his touch and pulled away. Chika somehow seemed to make himself smaller. Shiba tilted his head a little then gripped Chika's arm pulling him from the bed and into strong embrace. Chika protested, struggled a little but both arms ended up pinned between his own chest, and Shiba's.

"Gah, let me go!" Chika yelled him. He thrashed his head a little but Shiba's hand stopped him. Chika growled trying to pull away. He hated the way Shiba would hold him like that. Head pressed to his chest, arms pinned between them. Completely vulnerable and unable to do anything.

"Sh." Shiba cooed as if talking to a frightened child. "I won't do anything to harm you right now. Just relax and tell me what Touhou wanted."

Chika held still for a moment. "Touhou?" His face changed a little but Shiba couldn't see it. "He didn't really say anything. Just gave me my hand."

"Is that really so? He'd wanted a private meeting with you." Shiba thought it over a moment. His suspicions grew further, hearing what Chika had said. Touhou came for a private meeting, yet said nothing of importance. It didn't add up and Shiba wanted to know why. "Ah, well. So long as he didn't do anything to you." Shiba stroked Chika's hair slowly with one hand, his other wrapped tightly around Chika to hold him steady.

Chika growled, frustrated and tried once again to push away. Even with his nearly healed hand he couldn't muster enough strength to overcome Shiba. Perhaps it was the wound in his chest, or perhaps that he hadn't been eating for days. Chika didn't know for sure but the reason didn't really matter so much. His mind was elsewhere, despite his attempts to get away from Shiba. He wondered if Shito had seen his note he'd written on the bandages. He wondered if Shito even cared. He wondered if it mattered. Chika shook his head not wanting the negative thoughts to consume him. He clung desperately to the little bit of hope he still had.

Shiba's eyes narrowed a little. Something was on Chika's mind and he didn't know what it was. He knew Chika wouldn't just flat out tell him so he was left thinking about it. Different scenarios moved through his head. The most persistent was that Chika had lied about what Touhou had said. Maybe he was threatened? Though in the past that never mattered to Chika. Maybe he said some things that Chika wanted to keep a secret. Shiba didn't like secrets being kept from him. Especially when it came to Chika. He let out a sigh and moved towards the bed, letting himself fall backwards onto it. He pulled Chika down on top of him and rolled over so that both laid on their side, Chika's back pressed tightly against Shiba's body.

"H-hey! The hell are you doing?" Chika yelled at the movement. He felt something pull in his chest but luckily no blood appeared. He struggled to get away but Shiba somehow managed to hold him firm still, even laying down.

Shiba buried his face in Chika's hair nuzzling his nose in it. "Ah…I'm tired my little Chika. I think I'll just rest a bit. Stay with me." Shiba spoke then let out a yawn nuzzling his face in Chika's hair again. Both of his arms wrapped around Chika, holding him there and he let himself slowly start to fall asleep.

Chika growled again and tried to struggle but eventually gave up, the screaming nerves in his chest convincing him it wasn't worth it at the moment. He ceased but refused to let himself fall asleep. To distract himself he turned his thoughts back to Shito. He tried his best to draw up memories of when Shito would do things seemingly without knowing it. Shito didn't think Chika noticed but he did. Chika was afraid to let him know it though, he didn't want Shito to stop. But the idea was so strange to him that he would want Shito to hug him or pull him close. He kept up his strong bravado if only to keep the relationship they had. After what had happened with Shiba Chika didn't care anymore if his feelings were wrong. He wanted Shito, constantly. He was the only person he could think about to escape the horror he'd lived through. He finally admitted to himself one thing he fought so hard before.

Chika. Loved Shito.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here you are. I apologize for taking a while to write this but here it is. Things are developing and getting complicated so I keep having to reread my chapters just to make sure I don't contradict myself. *fails at memory* Thanks for staying for so long! I appreciate the reviews I've received so far. They've been a great motivator to keep going. **


	23. Stirring Tides

**A/N: Another chapter has surfaced. I know some of you were looking forward to the reunion but alas...I've still more to do before that happens. **

* * *

><p>Touhou paced the floor of his large office, one hand to his chin, the other wrapped around his waist. The horrific feelings he'd felt, while in the presence of Chika, were slowly leaving him. The very idea made him feel ill to his stomach. The mutt didn't deserve any such feelings, especially from him. In a rare show of frustration, Touhou shoved the papers from his desk. The scattering pieces spilled all across the floor, some floating on an unseen draft of air. The Exorcist sighed as the sounds quieted around him. He'd known the possibility of feedback was possible. The spell wasn't used much in the history of the Touhou, thus only one other case was presented where the emotional feedback was so strong the exorcist using it eventually gave in and fell in love with the monster he was trying to control.<p>

"Never in hell." Touhou spoke to himself. He frowned, looking out the window. No one moved without his consent. The grounds were empty of personnel as always. No one really traveled near his office unless they wished to catch his gaze. Often times that meant being sent out on dangerous tasks, or even just sent out for coffee and tea. It didn't matter what sort of mood he was in, it just mattered what he wanted. They never questioned him. Those who did, were never heard from again. Thus his subordinates moved according to his will. All of them, except for Shito.

Touhou leaned against the edge of his desk, both arms folded over his chest. His best guess was that Shito had somehow broken the spell put over his mind. That must be the reason for the emotions leaving Touhou. "I'll have to see to him soon. Firstly to see how the spell was broken. Secondly to retrieve the hand once again." Touhou sighed looking at the papers on the ground. "What a mess." The Exorcist stood once again and moved for the door, opening it swiftly.

"You there!" He spoke strongly to the guard down the hall. The man snapped his heels together and turned.

"Sir!" He replied sharply.

Touhou smiled and gestured inside his office. "Clean that mess up." He stepped down the hall towards the man, passing him. "If you read any of it, you'll never get the chance to think it over. Lock the door when you are finished." Touhou offered a smile then continued walking down the hallway. The guard, remained stiffly where he was while Touhou was near, then quickly hurried into the office and stacked the papers neatly, as fast as he could. Touhou chuckled silently to himself. He enjoyed how obedient his subordinates were. It had taken a bit of work, but now none of them would dare betray him.

The walk to Shito's room was long but Touhou didn't mind. He rather enjoyed his time on his own. It gave him time to think through everything clearly. At the moment his thoughts were centered around how to handle Shito now that his spell had been broken. He had half expected it after all. Eventually Shito would have seen through it. He was a brilliant boy, Touhou knew that. It's part of what excited him about Shito. The way that beautiful, perfect monster kept him guessing. It was so intriguing. Even if it was a struggle. Touhou wasn't too bothered by it though. Each time he was able to show Shito his power, his strength and complete control over the zombie's entire existence.

A sly smile slowly spread across his face as he entered the building in which Shito was living. He fixed his jacket as he approached the unguarded door. They hadn't really seen it necessary to stay near the door at all times. Two men turned the corner during their rounds and looked up to see Touhou approaching them.

"Ah, sir." The taller of the two guards spoke politely. "What brings you to these corridors? Ah- Could it be you need Shito Shao ye?"

Touhou looked at the two guards a moment, regarding them. He then nodded. "I've no other reason to enter into this building do I?" Touhou raised his head, looking at them down his nose then looks down again, eyes narrowed. "All has been quiet here, correct? Nothing out of the normal?"

"Ah, no sir." The smaller guard responded, not meeting his master's eyes. "We've not seen or heard anything that would arouse suspicion."

Touhou watched him a moment. "Raise your head when speaking. It's revolting to see a coward in my presence."

The man snapped his head up and spoke a little too quickly. "Yes, sir!"

"Please pardon him, sir. He hasn't been here as long as the rest of us." The taller spoke to help his junior.

Touhou sneered a little but quickly hid it away. "See to it that you learn our ways very quickly. That is all." The Exorcist waved them both off slightly irritated at having been interrupted. He turns sharply on his heel and walked the rest of the way down the hallway towards Shito's bedroom door. He stood outside it a moment before pulling the small key ring from his pocket. The soft jangle barely registered in the hall as he slid the key into the lock turning it swiftly as he pushed the door open.

Shito turned sharply from the window, his hands resting on the heavy drapes, pulled nearly closed. His eyes narrowed seeing Touhou as he snapped the drapes the rest of the way. He turned to face the Exorcist, folding his arms over his chest.

Touhou chuckled latching the door behind him and turned the lock. He walked slowly around the room touching and shifting things as he went. Shito's glare deepened and he shuffled his feet in impatience. Touhou ignored him and kept doing as he pleased. He explored the room, purposely moving things to annoy Shito.

"What do you want?" Shito growled. Had he been in his right mind, he would have used a different tone but at the present he was too angry to care. Still, Touhou ignored him as he continued to move about the room. Shito let out a frustrated sigh and stalked over, taking Touhou's arm in his hand. "Touhou!" He nearly yelled. "What. Do. You. Want?" Shito spit venom with each word. Finally Touhou acknowledged Shito's presence.

"Do not touch me with that hand." Touhou said in a low voice. His on hand moved swiftly, back-handing Shito's left cheek. Jarred, Shito released the man's arm and stepped back, holding his cheek, eyes widened slightly.

"It's my hand, Touhou, no Chi- Akatsuki's." Shito said.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Touhou sneered."As I've told you before that hand is tainted." Touhou gave Shito a very disapproving look. "Even your mind is tainted." Touhou stepped away from Shito almost like he had a disease.

Shito stared at him, his eye brows furrowed. _Does he know?_The living corpse thought to himself. He took another step back standing right against the drapes. He watched as the man paced the room further then eventually sat down on the bed. Shito's breath caught ever so slightly in his throat. He feared that Bekko and Sotetsu would be discovered in the room if Touhou stayed much longer. He swallowed feeling the Exorcist's eyes move towards him.

Touhou's expression was nearly unreadable but Shito could see the underlying emotion of anger. The man watched Shito in silence for several more minutes before he spoke again, breaking the silence. " Tell me Shito-sama. And please…be completely honest. What do you feel exactly for Akatsuki-kun?" His eyes meet Shito's in a dead lock.

Shito looked at him a moment. "I love him." He said. Normally he would try to hide it but he just didn't seem to care any longer. Touhou seemed to know already so what purpose would there be in lying about it? "I love him and I want him back." Shito reiterated, his eyes serious.

Touhou's eyes narrowed at the confession. He'd known that was the case but hearing it said to his own face was another matter. "Well that doesn't really matter now does it?" Touhou stood. "He's not yours to claim." The Exorcist took a step closer one hand raised across his chest, the soft pink glow at his fingertips. "In fact…you aren't in the position to claim at all. You're nothing but a perfect monster, Shito-sama. You can't possibly find love." The man's lips curled into a rueful smile as he stepped even closer.

"You don't know anything about me…or love." Shito glared not having anywhere to go as his back was against the window. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Touhou laughed a little as he stepped closer still, only inches away. "Don't try to hide anything, Shito. I have felt your true emotions. They were nothing but a mere fantasy. You'll never taste what you desire." Touhou's dark smile grew. "He's not the man you once knew. It's pitiful really…a soulless doll with no purpose. Ch. He barely even looked at me."

Shito's eyes faltered a little. "What…did you do to him?"

Touhou regarded him a moment. "I would never touch the mutt. I've done nothing more than speak to him." Touhou reached out and cupped Shito's face in his palm looking into his eyes, his expression changing. "He never mentioned you, when I spoke to him. That, Shito-sama, is the honest truth."

"You're lying. You've done nothing but lie to me since I got here." Shito responded. He moved away from the window, his shoulder brushing passed Touhou, knocking him aside a little. He didn't care what Touhou had to say. He just wanted him gone and out of the way so he could find Chika. He frowned as he plopped himself down in his chair, leaning his chin on his fist and staring out at the room, anywhere but where Touhou stood.

The Exorcist sighed audibly and walked over towards him. Touhou gently took Shito's face in his hand directing the boy's eyes towards him. "Please look at me Shito-sama." Touhou cooed as if he spoke to a small child. Reluctantly, Shito did as he was asked, his wine red eyes meeting the cold dark eyes of the man he hated most. No. Almost, Shiba now held that. "I'm not lying to you. I haven't the reason. I just thought I'd let you know." Touhou leaned in closer, trapping Shito in his chair, his face inches away once again. "What will you do? You are nothing to him. He didn't ask where you were. He didn't ask how you felt. He didn't even murmur a word pertaining to your existence. He's forgotten you. He's probably glad to be rid of you." Touhou smiled that sickeningly sweet smile. His voice thick as honey. "And who would blame him? Someone like you? Who could love you, Shito? No one will. You were not born to be loved. You were born a monster. Disgustingly beautiful. That's all you are. Nothing more, nothing less. You are not meant to be in this human world. Yet here you are. Staining it with your forbidden existence."

Shito's eyes faltered slightly but he managed to keep a glare shooting into Touhou's eyes. Part of him believed those words. He always had. And up until now they had been true. Everyone thought him a monster, a freak. He didn't age. To humans that wasn't normal. Some called him a demon. Some even tried to vanquish him in the past. It was ingrained in his memory that he would never be wanted. Only possessed by Lao Ye, obsessed by Touhou. It wasn't a life. It truly was an existence. Could it really be that's what Chika felt as well? Maybe those words carved into his hand were just some cruel sick joke they were all playing on him.

"Touhou…please stop telling me those things." Shito's voice sounded a little fallen. Partly because he believed what Touhou said, and partly because he wanted Touhou to think he believe him. If Touhou would be satisfied, he would leave. Then Shito would be able to further plan and discuss with Bekko and Sotestu on how to find Chika. He'd have to wait until he saw Chika for himself before he believed the words he'd been given completely. "I…I don't want to hear them."

Touhou stood and arched his head back a little, looking at Shito down the bridge of his nose. "I see…" He smirks a little. "I need you to remove that hand, Shito."

Shito pulled his head up. "What?" He unconsciously held the hand tighter in his other.

"It's been an hour. Soon it'll start to rot again. You know you can't keep your own hand for much longer." Touhou said holding out a white towel for Shito to place the hand into.

Shito's eyes widened ever so slightly. He wouldn't be able to summon his revolver without that hand. Nonetheless he couldn't let Touhou know of his plans. Hesitantly, Shito removed the hand, instantly feeling the loss, and settled it gently in the towel. Within seconds Touhou had wrapped it up in a bundle and started heading for the door. He stopped once there and turned to look at Shito once more. "I will return shortly. Please be patient Shao Ye." He said unlocking the door and stepped out.

Shito heard the latches lock once more and he sighed, letting his body slump in the chair, the exposed wrist held carefully against his chest. Bekko and Sotetsu slowly moved from their respective hiding places to stand around him. Sotetsu's expression was obviously angry and disturbed. Bekko held up a hand to stop the words he knew would come spilling forth.

"Shito-kun. We have to work fast." Bekko said.

Shito nodded. "I know." He turned towards the window and looked out at what he thought was the right building. "Hang in there Akatsuki…" He touched the window pane with his one hand and closed his eyes leaning his forehead against it. "Hang in there…just a little longer. I'll find you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you are. Once again, thank you all for reading thus far. And for reviewing. It really helps to motivate my writing and make it the best I can at this point. **


	24. Something Strange

**A/N: I apologize for another long delay in between chapters. Real life can really affect a person's writing. But it's alright. I hope to continue writing this and finish it within the next couple months. Sounds good right? **

* * *

><p>It seemed like hours that Chika lay there, trapped in the arms of Shiba. The man pressed against his back slept soundly, deep in his own dream world. Twice more he'd tried to free himself and failed, tired and exhausted, he gave up completely. He lay in silence with the sounds of breathing behind him. A shiver made its way through his body and Shiba subconsciously held him closer still. Chika groaned at the slight pain that coursed through his chest. He hated that wound more and more each day. It hindered him in so many ways. When he struggled and fought it caused him pain. Sometimes more than he could handle. But it couldn't heal properly either, due to his constant stressing of the wound. But no matter, he kept trying. Though at the moment he had to let his body rest.<p>

Chika took in a careful, deep breath. As he did, he finally felt a slight relaxation in the arm wrapped over the top of him. He twisted just a little as if testing his luck. This time he felt no resistance and he carefully slid himself away from Shiba's sleeping form. He waited at the edge of the bed for a few minutes, his heart pounding in fear of being caught. It seemed that's all he felt now. Fear. Fear of getting caught. Fear of being in trouble and the consequences he would be given. He felt as if he were reduced back to that small, abandoned child he was just over ten years earlier. Chika took in another deep breath and stood from the bed, silently. He held his right hand over his chest to calm the rushed pounding in his heart. The zombie moved from the bed a few steps until he was sure Shiba was still asleep. Then, he quickly moved to the farthest corner of the room.

"Finally." Chika whispered to himself as he set a chair down and perched himself in it, his knees drawn up to his chest. He watched Shiba sleeping on the bed, willing him to sleep forever. Chika could handle that. He wished for it. Then he wouldn't be afraid of him anymore, or at the very least, afraid of him coming after Chika. The silver-haired boy sighed and leaned his forehead on his knees. All he wanted was to just get out of this room, his own personal hell on Earth. Chika couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to make him deserve this? Was his greed? Was that really such a crime? Wanting to change his life? Getting back to his human life? Making it better than when he was a kid? Why was that looked down on? Chika couldn't understand it. He wasn't greedy because he wanted money. No, not at all. He _needed _money to change his life. His and his family's lives. But all that didn't matter right now. He couldn't do anything for them in the situation he found himself in.

Once again Chika felt the weight of his horror pressing down his him. He felt more alone than he ever had before. Even with Shiba sleeping only a few yards away, it made no difference. No, that wasn't quite true. It did make a difference. Chika felt more alone. His best friend was gone. Gone and replaced with some unspeakable creature he no longer wished to know. If he could, Chika would never remember that man again. He tensed, hugging his knees tightly and pressed his forehead harder against his bare knees. An unruly sob threatened to take over his body and he fought desperately to push it back. He hated the man he was. He hated how vulnerable and unable to protect himself he was. It was pitiful. It was disgusting. It was who he was now, a shell of a broken doll. Nothing more. Small droplets touched his knees and slid down his shaking legs. His shoulders shook as the silent sob wracked his body.

Several minutes later the soft clicking of door locks seemed to fill the room. Chika pulled his head up and looked first to the bed to find Shiba still asleep, then to the door. He didn't bother to wipe his face, he didn't care what he looked like. It didn't matter anymore. Slowly the door opened and a slender man dressed in a white suit stepped inside. Chika recognized him instantly but didn't move or say anything. He just watched as he quietly closed the door, locking it behind him. Touhou moved quietly, with the grace of a silent wind. He scanned the room with his eyes noticing the shinigami on the bed. He walked over towards him and leaned over slightly, a sneer touching his lips. Chika tilted his head, watching him. He was confused by the behavior but didn't draw attention to himself. Touhou's fingers glowed for a few seconds and he stepped away from the bed straightening his jacket. He then turned exhaling loudly until he saw Chika. He smirked for a moment, then his lips curled into something gentler. He walked towards Chika, slowly at first. Then he suddenly burst forward pulling Chika from his chair and hugging him tightly.

Chika's eyes widened and he cried out in horrified surprise. "Touhou! What are you doing?" He tried immediately to escape this strange embrace. Touhou ignored him and continued to hug him tightly to his chest. Chika's heart pounded in his chest. His mind couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening. Chika tried to move but found his arms trapped within the circle of Touhou's larger, stronger ones. What was going on? Why was Touhou acting like this. Was it just some nasty trick to poke fun at the poor trapped monster?

"Don't worry. He won't wake up for a few minutes." Touhou spoke gently. He released Chika only to pull him close by the waist and hold his face with one hand. "Are you alright?" He asked. His voice and demeanor were everything Touhou had never used in the presence of Chika. It frightened him more than the Exorcism. He didn't answer and only tried to push him away. Something wasn't right and Chika knew it. He tried to struggle and get away but his weak body was no match for the strong and healthy man before him. "Chika…why do you struggle?" Touhou asked him, his voice as gentle as he could make it.

"Let me go, Touhou." Chika said and pushed against his chest. This time the man released him completely. Chika moved away from him, pressing himself against the wall. "I don't care what you think you're doing but isn't it enough?" He yelled suddenly.

"Chika I-" Touhou started, raising his hand towards him, then he groaned moving it to his forehead, holding it as if he had a sudden migraine.

"No!" Chika yelled again. "I don't know what kind of trick you are trying to play here, Touhou but I won't stand for it!" A sob broke its way into his words and tears spilled down his face anew. "The hell is the matter with you? Think you can just come in here and play these sick little games with me? Haven't I suffered enough?" Chika was sobbing fully now. His pent up emotions exploded on Touhou until he couldn't talk clearly anymore.

Touhou stood there in a daze, his face changing between different emotions. For a moment, the strange kind face took over again and gently took Chika's face in his hands and tilted his head so he could kiss the crown. Chika smacked his hands away, terrified of what Touhou was doing. It was so unlike the man that he could only think it was a trick. A reason to punish him.

"Stay away from me!" He shrieked. He fumbled backwards, hitting the wall and fell to the floor. He stared up at Touhou and shoved himself away along the floor. Never once letting his eyes leave Touhou's face.

"It's alright, Chika. I won't hurt you- ngh!" Touhou stepped towards him then staggered, holding both hands to his head. His shoulders heaved with great effort as he struggled to control the whirlwind going through his mind. He could feel Shito's emotions, stronger this time. Actually taking him over completely. He'd been wrong. The spell hadn't broken. Shito was stronger than him. In this instance, Shito was stronger than the Xu Fu's greatest Exorcist. The man struggled, his thoughts muddled and confused. He managed to stop himself from moving closer, but the distraction released the spell he'd used on Shiba.

The shinigami rose from the bed at the shrieks he'd heard and silently moved towards Touhou. Chika's eyes widened seeing him approach and he curled up against the wall, making himself as small as he possibly could. He held the thin Yukata closed about him staring wide eyes, terrified of what would happen next. Shiba moved quietly until he stood directly behind Touhou, his fierce anger penetrating the air around them.

"Touhou." Shiba said. His voice was full of deadly venom. Chika shrunk back further still although he had nowhere to go. Touhou however didn't react. Not to Shiba's voice behind him. He acted as though he didn't care he was there. Instead, he reached out towards the frightened, silver-haired boy in front of him. "Don't touch him!" Shiba yelled and grabbed the man's shoulder jerking him backward so hard he fell to the floor. "Never touch my Chika!" Shiba glared at him. He stepped towards the man and bent down over him, pulling him up by the collar. "Never."

Touhou glared back at him and shoved him back with a short burst of exorcism. "What has gotten into you, Shiba. Why in the hell would I touch that filthy mutt." Touhou picked himself up and flicked his cruel eyes towards Chika and sneered at him. He then flicked his gaze towards Shiba and scoffed. "You've over-reacted."

Shiba glared back at him standing in front of Chika, blocking him from Touhou's view. The Exorcists expression wavered just slightly for a moment. Almost too quickly to be noticed. "I know what I saw and heard. Don't try to deny it. What do you want with my Chika?" Shiba asked, straining to keep himself under control.

Touhou turned his back a moment then turned back around. "It's time to switch the hands. That is all. It merely just acted like the beaten little puppy it is." Touhou spoke even lower of Chika in an attempt to counter the emotions swirling in his head. He'd have to do something about that problem. It infuriated him that he'd lost control. It disgusted him that he'd even _touched_ Chika this time. He had to suppress a shudder and the feeling of filth he could sense crawling across his skin. He'd burn the suit later. "Just trade the hands and I'll get out of your hair, alright?" Touhou spoke only to Shiba, glad that the mutt was shielded from his view. It made it easier to resist the feelings and desires circling within him.

Shiba regarded him a moment then held out his hand impatiently. "Fine, hand it over." He said. He snapped his fingers when Touhou hesitated. "Touhou, give it to me."

Touhou sighed and pulled the hand from his jacket and opened the towel for Shiba to take. The shinigami snatched it away then turned on his heel and stalked towards where Chika cowered against the wall. He looked down at him, still very angry, and held out the hand. "Chika. Switch. Now." He said each word in short clipped spurts.

Chika looked up at him then at the hand and nodded slowly, one shaking hand reaching towards him.

"If you dare think about using your katana you'll regret it for the rest of your existence." Shiba said as a side note.

Chika stopped then nodded again taking the hand offered to him and set it in his lap. He closed his thin fingers around the wrist of his right hand and gently pulled it free. He hesitated feeling the loss then slowly looked up at Shiba, silent as ever. Shiba's eyes narrowed just a little as he held out his open hand. Chika looked down and held the hand up for him to take, only holding on a micro-second as the hand was pulled from his grip. He then turned his face back down, and picked up Shito's hand holding it gently before attaching it to his arm. He felt the connection form through his arm and the tendons connecting until the hand became his. It moved the fingers slowly back and forth testing them then carefully held it against his cheek. He could feel the slight warmth that Shito always had. It became his only comfort as he heard the heated words of the two men near him. He didn't hear them, or the words they said. Not enough to understand what they were talking about. He didn't really care at the moment. Chika kept his mind focused on the one good thing he could, Shito. He focused on Shito's face and the rare smile he would give every now and then. He smiled ever so slightly, then gasped, realizing he'd shown a sign. He quickly pulled his legs up closer and huddled there, taking as much of the time as he could to himself.

Chika never realized when Touhou left. He didn't know how long Shiba stood and stared at him, arms folded across his chest. When he finally realized the room was silent around him he jerked his head up, instantly meeting the disapproving gaze of the shinigami. He shrunk back a little and blinked, swallowing. Shiba continued to stare at him a moment then stepped towards him quickly, gripping his arm hard and hauled him to his feet.

"Ah!" Chika cried out as his shoulder jerked, threatening to be pulled from its socket. "S-shiba what are you doing?" He asked, managing to quiet his voice, his feet found their balance beneath him.

Shiba looked at him, up and down then sneered in displeasure. His hand darted forward and ripped the Yukata clean away from Chika, leaving him suddenly naked. Chika gasped and tried to hide himself.

"What was that for?" He asked. His eyes extremely worried and his body tensed. He watched Shiba carefully as the remnants of his only covering fell to the floor.

Shiba glared then shook his head pulling Chika closer to him, kissing his lips harshly then pushed him towards the bathroom. "Take a shower. You look disgusting." The man said. He then turned away and moved towards the door. "Afterwards, you are required to eat. I don't care if you don't like it. You _will_ eat whatever I bring for you. Is that understood?" Shiba turned and gave Chika the sort of glare that no one would defy.

"Y-yes sir." Chika said quietly.

"Good." Shiba said then smiled at him. "I'll be back shortly, my precious Chika." The shinigami opened the door and left locking it behind him.

Chika stood alone in the center of the room, shivering from the slight chill in the air. He waited several seconds then moved towards the bathroom where he was granted the small joy of a warm shower. He realized as he stepped inside that Shiba had said nothing of a new Yukata. He tensed under the stream for a moment then shook his head. He decided not to let it get to him. Chika was determined to enjoy what little he could. So he remained in the shower even beyond the point where his skin had wrinkled. It was the only joy he had. And he would relish it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here you are. Please review and let me know what you think? And how's that? Touhou's spell isn't broken like he thought. Oh the torture I've put that Exorcist through. *devious grin* **


	25. Unspelled

**A/N: What's this? Another chapter already? Yes. Yes. It's kinda short but yes.**

* * *

><p>Shito paced back and forth across the room impatiently as he waited for Touhou to return. He held his empty wrist carefully against his chest, his other arm over it to protect it. Bekko and Sotetsu stayed hidden in the off chance that a surprise visitor appeared.<p>

During Touhou's absence, Shito had displayed an emotional reaction very our of character for him. He suddenly became disbelieving of everything Bekko or Sotetsu told him. He even spoke of not wanting to remember Zombie-Loan or anyone he had met within it. Which to Bekko wasn't true as he'd seen Shito's confession of his feelings about Akatsuki Chika. However as quickly as it had come it was gone, leaving the observers a little worried. Shito himself was more frustrated than he had been before. His moment of clarity were coming more often than before and he wanted to utilize them as much as he could. But if he had these strong moments of depressive behaviors, what was Touhou feeling on his end? Shito didn't understand the spell as Touhou didn't tell him much about anything having to do with the Exorcists.

"I'd suggest focusing your mind on one emotion for now, Shito-kun." Bekko said. "I don't know what kind of spell he's using but it seems to be a very powerful one. Focus on your strongest emotion."

Shito turned and nodded to him closing his eyes. What was his strongest emotion? He hated Touhou with a deep passion but at the same time his worry for Chika nearly outweighed it. After all he'd only known Chika about a year but that didn't matter. Every day passing, and at this point, every minute he wanted to see Chika more and more. To make sure he was alright. To comfort him and help him get passed whatever horrors he'd been through. If anything Shito understood what it was like. At least to some degree.

"How long will we have to stay in this cramped space?" Sotetsu asked from under the bed. He'd had to hurry under there when Touhou had come and been forced to stay. His large body was hard to hide in the quaint quarters.

"It shouldn't be much longer." Shito responded. He knew that Touhou liked to do things as quickly as possible. He also knew that the Exorcist would spend as little time with Chika as he could. He was disgusted with him. That much Shito knew for sure. He was counting on that to judge when Touhou would return. And just as he'd said, the Exorcist entered the room a few minutes later.

Touhou stepped inside without a word and closed the door, locking it, his back to Shito for a few minutes. Shito swallowed and watched the man for what seemed like an eternity. A few minutes later the man turned, slowly, to face Shito. His expression was deadly. He may not have had control over what he did when in the presence of Chika, but he remembered it very well. He didn't need any explanations from Shito. He knew firsthand what the damned boy felt and it angered him even more. If Shito became too attached to someone it would become a very big problem for Touhou, one he refused to let happen.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Shito for several seconds before moving towards him. He didn't dawdle or mess with things in the room like he normally did. He didn't care about simply 'annoying' Shito at the moment. He was angry and he wanted Shito to know it. He cornered the corpse boy and moved to within inches from his body. Shito breathed in and out carefully, not sure what would set Touhou off in this instant. He swallowed quietly, watching the man with his wine red eyes. The two stood there in near silence for several minutes. Both Sotetsu and Bekko held their breath afraid to shatter the delicate stillness around the room. Touhou's eyes narrowed, meeting Shito's for a second before he reached a hand out taking Shito's chin roughly in it.

"Shito-sama." He breathed. Shito tensed, his free hand clenching into a fist but he refrained from striking Touhou just yet. "You're 'feelings' are becoming very troublesome. What should I do about them, hmm?" He asked. He didn't give Shito time to answer. "Perhaps I'll have to punish you." The Exorcist pulled Chika's hand from his jacket.

Shito reached for the hand but it was instantly pulled from him again. He frowned, his heart skipping a beat at the action. Touhou's lips turned into a cruel smile as he moved away. "I think I'll keep this for now." He said.

"Touhou you can't!" Shito said. He stepped forward and grabbed the man's shoulder.

"Do not touch me!" Touhou boomed spinning around and hit Shito with the back of his hand so hard the boy staggered back.

Sotetsu moved suddenly but stopped himself as Bekko had warned him. He hated seeing this. Instead he clenched his fists tightly and focused on controlling his own temper. He had never known the kind of treatment Shito received when he was with this monster of a man. The kind of emotional and physical torture he must have gone through during his lifetime made Sotetsu question his own strength. Shito was a mystery, and what his life entailed, the zombie understood why he rarely talked about his past.

Shito took a step back, his only hand cradling the quickly forming bruise on his cheek. He stared, wide-eyed at Touhou as he'd never struck him quite so hard before. His entire skull rattled disorienting him momentarily. His heart even raced slightly.

Touhou stood there a sneer on his face as she watched the boy before him. "This is your punishment." He said again. "You will not be allowed to have this hand until you have quelled your hideous emotions." He tucked the towel-wrapped hand back into his jacket and stood away, watching Shito.

Shito's heart raced again. Without his hand he wouldn't be able to fight at all. He watched Touhou, changing his face. He hoped he could somehow appeal to the man to let him have the hand. It would probably rot if it wasn't attached soon. Then it wouldn't matter anymore. Perhaps by using that logic he could convince Touhou to let him have it. Or perhaps…Touhou wouldn't care either way. He opened his mouth to say something but Touhou held up a hand to stop him.

"Don't even try, Shito." He said. "I know very well what will happen to this hand if you don't reattach it soon. So I suggest you change your attitude towards Akatsuki sooner rather than later." Touhou turned and moved towards the door.

Shito flicked his eyes toward where Bekko was hiding hoping for some sort of answer of what to do. Though he knew Bekko couldn't give him one. He stepped forward towards Touhou but didn't reach out for him. "Touhou." He said quietly. "Please, don't leave." He swallowed hating having to beg the man. Though he knew Touhou once loved that. "I will try to forget him…a-as you wish." Shito's heart tightened in his chest at the words he spoke.

"Trying is not enough, Shito-sama." Touhou said sternly.

"I'm sorry." Shito said then tried again. "Touhou, I will forget him. I've already given up on seeing him."

"Have you now?" Touhou said stepping towards him again. "As if you could even find him. Not like he wants to see you anyway. Again, while I was there, he never mentioned you. Not once." Touhou sneered. "It's best if you _do_ forget him. Because it's obvious he's forgotten about you." The Exorcist turned on his heel again and moved towards the door. Shito inhaled sharply and stepped forward again.

"Please Touhou. I can barely function at all. I need that hand." He begged. He stood there, his one hand reaching towards him. His expression looked pained but he remained as he was. "Please Touhou. I will do as you say if you give it to me." He continued to hold his hand out, it trembled slightly, but waited.

Touhou watched him a few seconds then sighed. He held out one glowing hand and spoke a few words in Chinese. Shito felt something leave him and his mind was free. He let out an audible sigh as his entire body seemed to relax.

"I removed the spell, Shito-sama." Touhou said handing him the towel and hand. "I can assure you, that if you take one step out of line, I will be back here in an instant and losing your hand will be the last of your concerns. Is that understood, Shao ye?" The Exorcist spoke in a dangerous tone.

Shito nodded and bowed his head. "Yes, I understand. Thank you for your kindness." He remained bent at the waist until the door closed behind Touhou and he walked away.

Shito sighed, relieved and disgusted with his-self. But at least he had managed to get the hand back. He carefully unwrapped it like it was made of glass and looked at the pale thing. "Chika." He said. At least Chika was healthy enough for the normal healing of their hands to work. But that didn't mean he was alright. He attached the hand to his wrist then moved his fingers making sure all was working well. He smiled ever so slightly. At least he was able to know Chika was alive. This hand was proof enough of that.

"Bekko." He said turning towards the Ferryman's hiding place.

"Yes, Shito-kun. It is time to plan our strategy." Bekko said stepping out from the drapes. Sotetsu appeared soon after and the three of them gathered around Shito's small table.

"We haven't much time left." Shito said. "They'll be sure to discover that you've both escaped at any time."

"Once that happens, our planning will be for naught." Bekko nodded his agreement.

"So then let's quit dawdling and figure out our best course of action." Sotetsu said sitting down in the chair. "Shito-kun. Tell us what you know about this place."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there we are. It's not the best chapter but it puts things where they need to be in order for everything else to work. Thank you for your time in reading thus far! Please review and give opinions so I know what I can fix in the future.**


	26. Movement

**A/N: Alright. We're getting to the hard part here. I'm preparing to write the fight and rescue chapters. This could take me a while as I have to make sure it all makes sense to everyone who reads it. Oi...thank you so much for reading this far. **

* * *

><p>Chika didn't realize when the water had started to turn cold as it poured down over his body. He didn't know how long he remained in the shower just enjoying his rare chance at being alone. He seemed to have dozed off into a daydream, sitting curled up in the corner as the water cascaded down upon him. He only woke from the daze when his body started to shiver from the cold. He blinked his eyes open and hugged himself with one arm before reaching up and turning the knobs hoping for a little bit more warmth. Soon, his simple wish was granted as more hot water poured over him, warming his chilled and wrinkled skin. He knew it wouldn't last long but he continued to relish in the warmth, unable to convince his-self to stand up. The white-haired zombie let out a long sigh, his body relaxing further. If he could, he would stay in the warm water forever, and fall asleep without a worry. Chika knew however that this simple moment of heaven wouldn't last for much longer.<p>

Chika sighed and pulled himself up and turned off the water. He stepped out and picked up the large towel on the side of the sink, wrapping it around himself to stave off the chilled air. He shivered slightly as he dried himself off. He held the towel tightly wrapped around his body as he slowly peered into the bedroom. No Shiba yet. He closed his eyes and sighed, relaxing a little bit. He hoped to find another Yukata or some other clothes before Shiba returned. He hated being so exposed, especially when Shiba was near. He made his way across the room to the wardrobe against the far wall and using one hand, twisted the lock to open it. The doors opened easily and Chika's heart sank. Nothing but hangers filled the wardrobe. He put one hand to his face and left the doors standing open. He moved back towards the bed and picked up the torn pieces of his old Yukata. The zombie examined the pieces. He had hoped it would be salvageable but at a closer inspection he found it wouldn't do any better than the towel he now wore.

Frustrated, Chika threw the pitiful bits of fabric to the floor and crawled further onto the bed. He pulled the blanket from it and wrapped it around his-self, the towel still around him as well. He sat, huddled there on the bed for what felt like forever. His face remained emotionless as he just stared at the door, waiting for it to open. Shiba had been gone a lot longer than Chika expected him to be. Now he was getting worried that he was out "preparing" for something. That frightened Chika. Not knowing what Shiba was doing, was a terrifying thought. Especially since he had left in a very sour mood. Chika had learned, over the last several days, that Shiba liked to take his anger and frustration out on him. At the thought, Chika pulled his knees up as close to his chest as he could, the blanket completely covering him, even a little over his head. He felt only a fraction safer but it did help a little. He waited, in apprehension for that damned door to open. He prayed that it had just taken Shiba a while to calm down. That little thought was proven true when Shiba returned with a plate of food that had once been Chika's favorite when he was truly "alive".

"Chika, please forgive my outburst." The shinigami said setting the plate down on a small tray then set it in front of him on the bed. Shiba smiled gently, even though his slight maliciousness still rested behind his eyes. "I brought your favorite. Go ahead and eat it. You've been looking far too thin lately." He slid the tray closer and sat down within arm's reach. He then poked a fork into the dish and held it up to Chika's lips. "Open please." He said and waited for Chika to obey him.

Chika watched him carefully, his eyes looking to the bit of food on the fork then back to Shiba's face. Shiba was waiting for him and the other was afraid to upset him. Slowly, Chika parted his lips, but only a little and watched Shiba's reaction. The shinigami opened his own mouth as if telling Chika to open wider. When he did so, Shiba pushed the fork into his mouth then removed it once Chika's lips closed around it.

"Good." Shiba smiled seeming pleased. He then repeated the process over and over again. At one point Chika had said he didn't want anymore, but a quick glare from Shiba changed his mind. He obediently ate each and every bite that Shiba gave to him, his eyes downcast, not wanting to watch the growing smirk on the other's face. Finally, the dish was empty and Shiba seemed satisfied as he picked it up again and set it down on the bedside table. "Very good, Chika." He said cupping the other's face.

Chika still didn't look up at him. He even flinched a little at the casual touch. His shoulders tensed and he pulled the blanket tighter around himself. He huddled there, not looking at the Shinigami who had once been his best friend. That was all gone and in the past now. Shiba's cold, slender fingers pushed his hair away from his face then took his chin in the fore finger and thumb, lifting it up.

"Chika." Shiba said in a low voice but didn't get a response. "Look at me, Chika." He moved closer waiting for the obedient response.

Chika slowly dragged his eyes up to meet the other's face. His eyes widened slightly at the proximity and he instinctively tried to pull back. "Ah, that's no good." Shiba said keeping a grip on Chika's chin and pulled him closer until their lips met. Chika recoiled slightly but was held firm. Instead he could only close his eyes and not have to look at Shiba's face. The kiss lasted several seconds before Shiba broke away. He then moved a little closer and his other arm moved around Chika's thin frame, pulling him closer to him. Chika couldn't do much to prevent it as he'd wrapped his arms inside the blanket as well.

"Mmf." Chika tried to protest as Shiba pressed his lips to his once again. He shook his head until their lips parted and he tried leaning away. "Shiba…don't…" He said much more passively than in the past. He managed to free one hand and used it to press against Shiba's chest as leverage.

Shiba frowned then moved to kiss down Chika's neck. He continued to hold his body close with the other arm, his hand wrapping around Chika's wrist to hold him there. He smirked when Chika tried again to push him away and bit down on the soft skin. Chika let out a small gasp of pain, which only seemed to fuel Shiba more. The shinigami continued to kiss up and down the white-haired boy's throat, nipping and sucking at certain places. Shiba removed his hand from Chika's wrist and slowly, but with good force, started to pull the blanket away from him. Chika panicked a little and gripped more tightly to the blanket. It was his only safety barrier against Shiba's wandering hands.

"Please…Shiba stop…" Chika said, a small hiccup in his voice almost as if he'd been sobbing just prior to Shiba's return. He knew the shinigami liked to hear his name, and even though he now hated it, Chika said it when he could, hoping that Shiba would be pleased enough to stop what he was doing. This time however it didn't work and Shiba continued to caress his throat with kisses and love bites. His hand tugged more on the blanket managing to pull it a little away from Chika's shoulder. Shiba's lips then trailed down the crook of his prey's neck and bit lightly along his shoulder, as he pulled more still on the blanket. "D-don't ha-" Chika gasped again. His body had learned to respond on its own, further shaming Chika and it fueled his horror. "N-no…please…"

* * *

><p>Sotetsu paced the room back and forth, one arm folded over his chest and the other resting on it, his hand at his chin in thought. "So basically you are saying that we have to get to the other side of the complex to find Chika?" He stopped his movement and looked at Shito for confirmation.<p>

Shito nodded and sighed, a piece of paper now lay in tattered pieces in his lap. "I'm afraid so. By the room number we were given, it looks like he's on the special floor. We'll have to somehow get an access to it." Shito paused and frowned. "Our chances of being seen and caught are very high." He stood, letting the pieces flutter to the ground, not caring about the mess. He leaned his hands on the table and let his head hand between his shoulders.

Bekko remained in the chair he'd taken both forefingers pressed together in front of his nose. "It doesn't matter." He said looking at the two with him. "It's a risk that we'll have to take." Sotetsu and Shito both nodded their agreement.

"Then let's stop wasting time and get out there." Sotetsu said hitting his palm with his fist.

Shito nodded and let out a long sigh again. "Touhou is going to hate this the most." He said. He didn't really care but he couldn't help but wonder what sorts of punishments he'd be given if they were caught. "But Akatsuki- Chika…he doesn't deserve this place." He met Bekko's eyes, his own showing a slight bit of fierce anger.

Shito then stood upright and moved towards his wardrobe pulling out a more simple shirt which would allow him much more movement. He changed from the traditional cheongsam he had been asked to wear. He knew he was going to need all the help he could get. A fight was guaranteed. One he would be entering without his revolver. He wasn't a fighter, he never really learned how but he didn't care. Some things in life were worth fighting for.

And for the first time since his mother died, Shito had a reason to really fight.


	27. Closer

**A/N: I apologize for once again taking so long to update. Things have been crazy and depression has been flaring. But I finally wrote another chapter! Woo! I'd have to say it's thanks to the recent review having motivated me to keep writing. We're nearing the end, so thank you to those that have stayed with me.**

* * *

><p>Sotetsu held one finger to his lips as he tried the door knob to Shito's private room. Just as Shito had told him, it wasn't locked. It puzzled him how Touhou had so much trust in Shito's obedience. Then again, he'd seen it first hand. He'd never really understood why Shito was the way he was, and he didn't want to. He already felt like he'd learned too much about his private life.<p>

"It looks good. Are you ready?" He whispered. "I'll get the guards outside, you head on ahead, Bekko-san will follow." Sotetsu said not waiting for response. He yanked the door open and immediately swung his arm out to the side, knocking the first of two guards against the wall. The man slid to the floor unconscious as Sotetsu quickly stepped forward then swung his body around grabbing the second guard by the collar and lifting him up to knock his head against the wall. Two times and the man was out cold like his partner.

Shito hurried passed the larger zombie and down the hallway. He'd spent enough time in the complex that he knew the layout almost like the back of his hand. He'd spent many nights sneaking around since his awakening. He didn't wait to see if Bekko or Sotetsu had followed him. He didn't have the time. His walk quickly turned into a run. His expression was set into a determination he'd long forgotten. He swallowed hard as he ran faster still. He didn't care if he was seen. Sotetsu was sure to take care of any guards following him. He just wanted to get to Chika. Something told him that he wouldn't like what he saw once he found him. But he didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he would get Chika out of this place. Take him somewhere safe and somehow convince Touhou to leave him alone. If he could do that...Shito would be satisfied. He didn't care what his own punishments would surely be. He'd survive. He always did. That's what fascinated Touhou so much. No matter what the Exorcist did to him, he always survived. The curse of being born a corpse.

Shito had already disappeared when Sotetsu had time to look up. "Shit." He muttered under his breath and quickly dropped the guard to the floor. Bekko had managed to keep up and Sotetsu soon found them both as they reached the outside access door. Shito shoved hard against the pressure bar and sunlight spilled into the hallway. He pointed towards the tallest building across the courtyard.

"That's the one." He said flatly. He leaned against the door jamb for a moment catching his breath. He watched the small number of men who wandered the courtyard. The sun was warm and he wished he could relish in it's heat. He stared up at the building's top floor. He wanted to see inside. To see if Chika was alright. But at the distance, even if the curtains were open, he would never be able to see inside. He sighed then let the door close quietly.

"It seems we'll have to take another route if we don't want to be seen." Bekko said, his forefinger to his chin. He'd considered using his Ferryman abilities but he decided against it just yet. He didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to their small group. Not unless he absolutely had to. The risk was too great that they'd be stopped, or delayed. He turned to walk back down the hallway, remembering where he and Sotetsu had come from. "Shito-kun. Please?" He said as he gestured for the younger to follow him.

Shito gripped the handle of the door for a few seconds more. The idea of running straight across the courtyard whirled in his mind. Finally, better judgement won over and he released the handle and slowly started to follow Bekko. He took in a deep breath then started to move faster. "Run." He said as he picked up pace.

Bekko nodded and started at a quick jog. Shito followed him closely with Sotetsu behind. The three of them ran through the maze of hallways in silence. Each letting their thoughts sort themselves out. Sotetsu himself watched Shito's body language as he talked and moved. He could see just by the way he squared his shoulders how angry and worried the zombie was. It was a whole new side to Shito. He normally wasn't so confident in his gesturing. He hadn't really realized what kind of relationship Shito and Chika had. Though he suspected that neither of them knew either until this most recent series of events. Though it wasn't the most common, it didn't surprise him. After all the things those two had been through, it seemed to fit. It was always Chika and Shito, everywhere they went. After all they couldn't very well stay seperated due to their hands. But even so. They worked together well and even thought they seemed to fight all the time, they got along better than most would think.

Bekko slowed and held up his hand to signal the other two. Sotetsu shook his head having realized he'd watched Shito the whole time. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his forehead and whispered. "What is it?"

Bekko didn't respond but gestured around the corner then held up two fingers. Two men. Sotetsu nodded his head and reached out, grabbing Shito's shoulder. He pulled on the boy to move him behind. Shito resisted a little and Sotetsu took both of his shoulders in his hands and turned him around. He glared at Shito for half a second then forced him behind him. He'd hoped that Shito understood the silent message to let him to the fighting right now. Shito would have to save up his strength for later. Especially if that damned Exorcist showed up before they could all escape. Sotestu didn't doubt that Touhou would kill him. In fact he expected it. But he also knew that Shito couldn't die as easily as he could. It worried him, that Shito would suffer the most after all this, but he didn't show it. Instead he focused his mind on what he was needed to do.

Sotetsu gestured quickly for Bekko to move then walked non-chalantly around the corner, one hand behind his head, the other raised as if he were yawning. It took the two men a moment to realize he was supposed to be locked up in a completely different building. Sotetsu used that time to quickly survey the area. Neither of the men were very large, both were smaller than he, which made things a little easier. One carried a tray with an empty bowl in the middle. The other carried what looked like torn rags with small smudges of pink on it. Sotetsu wasn't sure what that was, but he didn't take the time to care before he immediately launched himself at the man closest to him. He yanked on the tray with one hand while his other reached for the bowl. He plucked it easily off the tray before he threw a hard punch into the man's gut. He then jumped back and swung his leg out to knock the man down and hit him on the back of the head with the ceramic bowl. Sotetsu felt a stinging sensation in his palm but didn't give it a second thought as he lunged towards the second man. The pile of torn cloth now lay on the floor as the man struggled to pull what Sotetsu assumed was a gun from his jacket. The chinese man hadn't had the time however before Sotetsu tackled him, full force to the floor.

"Sotetsu, wait." Shito said as he caught the larger man's wrist. "He may be able to help us." He looked down at the man as he struggled beneath Sotetsu's weight. Shito released Sotetsu's wrist then walked closer and bent down, one arm draped over his knee. He turned the man's head to face him and spoke in harsh chinese. At first the man seemed in shock to see Shito then his expression changed to one of fear.

"Please." He stammered in rough japanese. "You must return." The man's eyes flicked back and forth between Sotetsu and Shito. "Touhou will be angry."

"I don't care about Touhou." Shito responded gripping the man's face harder. _"I'm _already angry. Now tell me what those rags are." He pointed to the pile on the floor. He'd seen them as they fell and his stomach churned. The pink stains reminded him of the last time he saw Chika. His wounds had been freshly bandaged and Yuta had picked up white rags, stained pink as he'd left the room. The memory flashed bright as day in his mind of Chika laying quietly asleep on the bed. His injured chest rising and falling with each breath. That's when Shito had finally kissed him. When he knew he wouldn't wake and yell at him for doing something like that. That seemed like years ago now and Shito's patience had worn very thin. "Tell me!" He hissed in Chinese.

The man swallowed and looked towards the rags, his eyes widening. He shook his head and started rambling in Chinese. Sotetsu didn't understand much of what he said but he got the gist of it. This man was terrified of Touhou. The zombie didn't blame him. Someone like Touhou was a harsh and powerful leader. He ran a tight crew and had little forgiveness at all. Sotetsu thought he heard the words "white-haired boy" and he jerked his head towards the man, pulling him closer to his face and shook him.

"What about him?" He asked gripping the man's collar more tightly. "What about the 'white-haired boy'?" He had to strain his voice in order to keep from yelling.

Shito stepped back and picked up the rags. "Leave him, Sotetsu. " He held the cloth up and found that it used to be some sort of clothing. A yukata was his best guess but he wasn't certain. It didn't matter. Chika had worn this. That fact was what was stuck in his mind. Had his wounds not healed? Had he gained new ones? What has Shiba done to him? Had Touhou done anything to him? All these questions and more circulated through Shito's mind. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the clothing to his chest. "Bekko-san, Sotetsu." He turned quickly on his heel and ran down the hallway. He didn't give a second notice to if Sotetsu knocked the man out or not. He heard a voice call his name from behind him but his body didn't respond. He just ran down one hallway and up the next. Staircase after staircase. His chest burned from the exertion but he still ran. At one point he caught sight of Sotetsu and Bekko following him and he half laughed in relief. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know how he was going to fight Shiba. He didn't even know _what_ Shiba was. He was a zombie who was supposed to be dead. He wasn't.

As Shito continued to run he stopped caring if he was seen. It didn't matter to his one-track mind. At this point someone would soon find out that he wasn't in his room and Touhou would be alerted. He had to find Chika before that happened. The map in his head had been right so far as he moved through the compound. Shito had to slow himself as he reached the door to the last building he would need to enter. His hand rested on the door handle as his breathlessness caught up with him. He panted harshly, bent over at the waist, leaning against the wall. He sucked in painful breath after painful breath needing to fill his body with oxygen. Even though he was by all intents and purposes, "dead" he still needed oxygen to function. It was an odd thing but Shito held onto it as one of the only 'human' things about him. Each breath hurt and eventually lead into a coughing fit, which Shito struggled to keep quiet.

Sotetsu reached out and pulled Shito to him, hugging him tightly to his chest to help muffle the coughs. He looked to Bekko and nodded towards the door. "I think this is it." He said struggling to keep a tight hold on Shito, who seemed very displeased at the position he was in.

"I believe you are correct." Bekko agreed as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He watched Shito a moment then turned to open the door. "Keep him here a moment." He said then slipped out closing the door behind him.

"What? No-" Shito tried to protest but coughed again. He hadn't exerted himself like that in a long time and his body was still recooperating from his latest "maintenance" with Touhou. He struggled but was no physical match against the larger man. "Sotetsu, let me go!"

Sotetsu held firmly onto him. "Just wait, Shito." He said looking down at him, a serious expression on his face. "Bekko-san will be back in a moment. Now be quiet so we don't get caught. You can't help Chika behind locked doors." He pushed Shito to arm's length but held his shoulders tightly. "You aren't thinking straight. You're furious, I understand that, but you have to clear your mind. If you just burst in there and get caught, then what? You might never get a chance again. Do you want to do that? Do you want to do that to Chika-kun?"

Shito stopped moving and stared at Sotetsu for a long moment. What was he saying exactly? Did he understand what Shito felt or thought? Suddenly Shito felt ashamed for having lost control of himself. He'd been so good at controlling his behaviour over the years, that having lost it all completely was almost a shock to him. What was it about Chika that made him do such stupid things? He shook his head and lifted one hand to press against his forehead. His vision swam for a moment and he closed his eyes. He felt Sotetsu's grip on his shoulders loosen then the hands dropped away completely. "No..." He said quietly. "I won't let that happen to Chika." Slowly, Shito looked back up to meet Sotetsu's gaze.

"Good." The larger zombie grinned, his one visible eye twinkling. The door opened and Bekko beckoned towards the two of them.

"We're clear for now. Hurry."

Shito nodded once again in control of himself and started towards the door. He felt his shoulder caught and Sotetsu's face moved next to his ear. Shito slid his eyes to the side to see him, confused as to what he was doing. "Sotetsu what are you-"

"Let's the man you love." Sotetsu grinned at the blush that spread across Shito's face as he nodded. "He's waiting."


	28. Confrontation

**Author's Note: Annnd another one so fast?! Wow...I'm on a roll. Thanks for the motivation my friends!**

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed across the polished marble floor as Bekko lead the two zombies towards the staircase. He pulled open the door and motioned for them to go ahead of him before closing it and turning the heavy lock on the inside. He turned and followed the dark-haired teens up the cement stairs. Each step echoing louder than the last. He himself had grown worried for Chika's sake. Normally the loud and obnoxious teenager would have burst into his office, demanding why they hadn't been told all the information on another zombie they'd had to track down. Or just yelling back at each response Shito would give him. Bekko had become more used to those exchanges than he'd realized until both had disappeared. He had always thought of each zombie he gave a "loan of life" to, was like a child he had to parent. But over the last few years the current group had become more than that to him. He never admitted it out loud but they were his family. Those kids worked so hard for everything they wanted. Especially Chika. Always looking for more jobs. Always taking the higher risk for the higher reward all to get his life back. Bekko in some ways envied him. Doing what he wanted because he wanted to. No parameters or guidelines. He just...did. He didn't care what the consequences were, he just did what had to be done.<p>

Bekko let out a sigh as he continued up the stairs. So why was he hesitating to do what needed to be done here? All he had to do was touch his Ferryman abilities and they would be at the door. He could have been there and out before Shito even realized he'd left. So why was he hesitating so much?

_'Because they might stop you.' _ A voice in the back of his head responded. '_And if they stop you, nothing can be done for those boys.'_ Bekko sighed again. That was his reason. If he tried now, the others may stop him from interfering. And if that happened, he wouldn't be able to help them at all. As he thought about the possibilities another fact entered his mind. Shito couldn't fight. Not without his gun, not without the hand Chika had. He grunted as he turned around what seemed like the hundredth stair landing and up the next flight of stairs. Things were going to get complicated. Shito couldn't die, but he could certainly feel pain. Bekko took a slight bit of relief in that fact but his mind reminded him quickly that both Sotetsu and Chika could very well die in this altercation. He shook his head trying to clear the very real possibility from his mind. If he let himself get distracted by that thought he wouldn't be able to fully function either.

"Oi, Bekko." Sotetsu called from the top. "It doesn't go up any further." He gestured to the last door. "Shito-kun here says there is at least one more level."

Bekko didn't respond until he reached the final landing. "It seems we have to trust him." Bekko offered a reassuring smile. "He does know the most about this place, after all."

Sotetsu smiled and tapped Shito's shoulder. "Course." He smiled then turned again to try the door. He felt the handle give in his strength and he pushed it open. "Hallway seems clear." He stepped out and Shito gripped his arm.

"Wait, please." He said and stepped out in front of him. "Like you both said...I know this place best. Chika is on the special floor. Although the room number he gave was 762, we've far passed the seventh floor. Dynasty is the secret floor. How he found that out...I'm not sure. But it doesn't matter." Shito lead them down the hallway, carefully listening for any sound of more guards moving about. He knew they'd have to use the elevator to get to the final floor but they didn't have a key card to access it. Shito stopped at the elevator doors and examined them for a long time, his shoulders tensed. "We need a card for this." He said after deciding there wasn't an easy way around it.

Sotetsu smirked and pulled the plastic card from his pants pocket. "You mean this thing?" He waved it back and forth in front of his own face. "I swiped it off that last guy. Figured since he had Chika boy's clothing, we might need it."

Shito's eyes darkened a little at the mention of Chika's torn and bloodied clothing. Though only minute traces of blood were present, it was enough to anger him. The raven-haired boy held out his hand for the card then took it quickly. He flipped it over in his hand and pushed it into the small slot next to the doors. After a few seconds the light clicked to green and the doors slid open. A soft chime signaled the elevator was ready as the three hurried inside.

"Why didn't we just take the elevator in the first place?" Sotetsu asked leaning against the far wall. Shito shook his head in slight annoyance as he fiddled with the keypad for the special floor.

"We didn't want to arouse suspicion that someone was accessing this floor out of schedule. The Touhou is a very precise man." Bekko responded pulling his hair back into it's low pony tail at the base of his neck. He sighed softly and swayed a little feeling the elevator start it's decent. He watched Shito pace back and forth anxiously in the small space. It was apparent how much Shito blamed himself for what had happened, but the boy wouldn't really listen to any kind of reason at this moment.

"Oi, come on Shito. It'll be alright." Sotetsu tried to calm the other zombie. "Chika's a strong kid I'm sure-"

"Don't." Shito responded. He looked up at Sotetsu, his red eyes cloaked in anger and fear. "Please...I know the kind of person Touhou is. He was behind this...I can't- I don't want to think about what has happened." He then returned to pacing back and forth, his hands gripped in tight fists at his sides.

Sotetsu sighed and scratched the back of his head. He hadn't really thought about it like that. But he let it go. Shito was more than worried and he understood why. Bekko watched the numbers going up on the elevator screen until they stopped but the elevator kept going. "Here it is." He said moving towards the door.

Shito's entire body tensed again. He seemed to only now realize that he had nothing to fight with. No hand-to-hand skill, no weapon. Even if he did, he wasn't sure it would work against someone like Shiba. An illegal Shinigami of sorts. He swallowed and pushed those thoughts away shaking his head back and forth. He stood directly in front of the two sliver doors waiting for them to open. He heard the 'ding' and felt the elevator shift once more before the doors slid open. Shito stepped out into the hall and breathed a sigh of relief finding it empty. He turned around and faced the elevator once again. "I believe it's down this way and around the corner...I hope it's right." He sounded a little uncertain, causing Bekko to feel concerned.

"Shito-kun, are you sure?" He asked. "We can't afford to run into others right now."

Shito stood there a moment then nodded his head. "Yes. This is the right floor. We just have to find 762." He then turned and walked down the hallway he had previously indicated. There shouldn't be very many rooms on this floor and the numbering didn't make much sense at all. Shito never really understood it, even on those rare occasions he made it to this particular floor. And at the moment, he didn't really care either. He continued on another few paces then paused, turning slowly to face a door in the center of the hallway. He bit his lip and read the number next to the door. '762'.

Sotetsu put a hand on his shoulder and tightened his grip a moment before releasing. "Just remember, no matter what you see in there...keep fighting." He said in a quiet, serious tone. All joking was off, Sotetsu knew that at this moment, he had to focus hard. He'd never fought a Shinigami before and he knew he would be strong.

Bekko then stepped to the other side and folded one arm over his chest, the other supporting his chin. "Sotetsu, these locks...can you break them?" He asked quietly looking at the taller man.

Sotetsu grinned and nodded, letting his long-handled axe appear in his hands. "Don't need to if I break the hinges instead."

From inside, Shito could hear muffled voices carrying through the thick door. His brows furrowed, fists turning white at his sides. He put one hand on the door as one of the voices got louder. "Akatsuki..." he breathed then shoved himself back. "Sotetsu."

"Got it." Sotetsu hauled his axe back and swung down hard, breaking clean through the door hinges. He kicked the door with his heavy motorcycle boot and it gave way, bending the locks as it leaned into the room.

"Shiba! Stop!" Chika's voice rang out clear as the door was forced open. It sounded harsh, worn out, raspy with over-use.

Sotetsu growled stepping through the damaged door and hauled up his axe ready to strike at Shiba but stopped mid-swing. Shiba smirked directly at him, his hips pressed tightly against Chika's rear. Chika's face was pressed to the bed, his arms out in front of him, tethered to the end of the bed frame. It didn't take much guessing to figure out what Shiba was doing to him at this exact moment. Sotetsu growled again, his hands tightening around the long handle he held in his grasp.

"Well, well...looks like we have visitors." Shiba said darkly and pulled harshly from Chika's entrance and let the pale, fragile body fall to the bed. He zipped up his pants and licked his fingers clean smirking the whole while. Chika cried out at the rough pull out and lay panting on the bed, his body cold and shaking with a sheen of sweat covering his skin. His hair stuck to his forehead in clumps. Bruises and small cuts littered his naked body, some obviously newer than others. "Look my little Chika." He grinned jerking up the boy's head so he could see.

Sotetsu stood in shock. He hadn't expected to see something quite like this. His eyes met Chika's dull, gold ones and his expression turned into a deep glare, he raised the axe again, although he was across the room.

"Sotetsu?" Chika rasped then his eyes widened. "Sotetsu!" He nearly screamed and jerked violently in an attempt to free himself.

At the sound of Chika's voice, both Shito and Bekko entered the room, having had to push the door open further since Sotetsu had blocked their entrance. What they both saw made them freeze. Shito felt a rush of nausea rush over him, then horror and pure anger and rage. Chika's eyes widened again at the two. He was filled with a mixture of emotions. Relief, confusion, pain, hurt, fear, anger, frustration. It all taxed him to the edge where tears fell down his face in tracks previously made. His eyes locked on the raven-haired zombie who stood paralyzed near the door.

Shiba laughed behind him, jerking on his head once more then shoved him down into the bed again. "You all seem surprised!" He gestured at the lot and flicked his blade, slicing the length of rope between Chika's wrists and the frame. He pulled the boy up by the arm and held him to his chest. "Chika's all mine, don't you know? You didn't need to break in just to see that." He grinned darkly, holding Chika between him and the others as a sort of human shield. He knew that so long as Chika was between them, none would strike towards him for fear of harming their friend. His eyes narrowed into glaring slits at each of them. It seemed that Touhou's 'fortress' wasn't quite as secure as he had thought.

Chika's body had flushed, tinging his skin just slightly. He grimaced and closed his legs, curling a little, trying to hide himself from everyone in the room. He couldn't move his arms although he tried. His breathing, which was already harsh, became erratic as he desperately tried to free himself from Shiba's strong grasp. His eyes searched the room until he found Shito's face again. He choked on his breath as he met his eyes again. He was there. Shito was there. He'd come to help him. A light of hope sparked in Chika's eyes.

"Shiba Reichirou." Shito spoke after nearly a minute. "Please release Akatsuki." He struggled to remain in control of himself. Seeing Chika in such a state was wrong in every way. He wasn't...Chika. He was someone else. He wasn't the strong, obnoxious, greedy zombie Shito had met. He was a shell of a beaten and broken doll. But he saw the spark in Chika's eyes and swallowed hard, striving to keep his resolve. He knew Chika was depending on him. He was his partner after all. It was his job to save him, even if Chika didn't know the real reason behind it. Shito didn't care at the moment. His heart had been torn in two at the sight and he wanted desperately to save Chika, get him away from this crazed, obsessed man who had dared call himself Chika's friend.

Bekko stood silently behind the two zombies, observing the entire situation. A fight in a room like this could turn disastrous very quickly. Chika himself appeared to be in no state to fight, let alone even have the energy to summon his weapon and wield it. Though the problem with somehow switching the two hands persisted. His own anger flared at the sight, though he was much better at controlling it in his expression. His heart raced in anger and disgusted pain. His attention drawn to Shiba as the arrogant shinigami spoke again.

"Now Shito-kun, why would I do that? Can't you see how happy we are together?" Shiba grinned.

Chika started to protest but was quickly cut off by Shiba's harsh lips against his. His eyes widened then slammed shut as he jerked his head from side to side. Shito's expression hardened and he stepped closer to the bed the two were perched on.

"Hush, Chika. It's alright." Shiba said stroking the white-haired boy's face with his hand, holding him tightly with the other. He then looked to Shito and shook his head. "Don't come any closer." He held out his hand and a large, curved and ragged scythe appeared. The blade swung and nearly dug itself into Shito's chest. Bekko's speed was faster, pulling the boy out of reach just in time. Shiba's laughter filled the room as he grinned in delight. Both Shito and Chika stared at the scythe. They'd never seen anything like it before. It seemed mangled, like it was ripped from the ground with much force and protest.

"W-what..." Chika's voice quivered. No wonder Shiba was so much stronger than he used to be. But it just didn't make sense to him. How did Shiba get a scythe? How was he even alive? Was he really a shinigami? His eyes widened with realization as past memories flooded him. The Shinigami Zarame had lost his core. It was stolen from him. Could that possibly be what happened with Shiba? Did he somehow find a way to steal the Shinigami's core and merge it with his own body? Another realization struck him that sent violent shivers throughout his body. If Shiba was a shinigami...was there a way to stop him?

Shito held out his hand defensively but remained out of reach of the scythe. Sotetsu stood next to him, his axe held across his body like a shield, should Shiba decide to swing again. "Bekko, what do we do?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of Shiba. He waited, muscles tense for the next sign of a strike.

Bekko shook his head and closed his eyes, his own hands turning into fists. The situation had accelerated farther than the two zombies had anticipated and Bekko knew that they didn't stand a chance without his assistance. "Be careful not to get too close to me." He said as a rush of wind filled the room. All except Shiba stared in surprise as Bekko seemed to change instantly from Z-Loan director to Ferryman, an oar held firmly in his hand. His hair fell loosely down his back, his glasses gone completely. His clothes were exchanged for a long white coat, with blue accenting it. A crescent moon hung over his chest and a hood down his back.

"Return the boy, illegal shinigami, Shiba Reichirou." He said in an entirely different tone. He was angry and he didn't hide it any longer. He stepped forward with lightning speed and was at Shiba's side in an instant. He swung his oar towards the Shinigami who disappeared instantaneously, taking Chika along with him.

Shiba's voice rang out as he reappeared across the room holding a shaking Chika against him still. "Whoa, careful there, Bekko. You'll erase Chika here." He bit Chika's ear and grinned maliciously at the Ferryman.

"You coward." Shito scoffed, turning the moment Shiba had reappeared. "Hiding behind Akatsuki when you claim to care for him. You make me sick. You are nothing but trash. Nothing but-" Shito's eyes widened as Shiba appeared directly in-front of him. He stumbled backwards in surprise, realizing he had no way of fighting him.

"Is that so, Shito-kun?" Shiba asked, venom lacing his voice. Shito felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as Shiba's scythe materialzed in his hand, embedding the end into his body. Shiba smirked then disappeared again, Chika held like a rag doll in his free arm. "What are you going to do about it? You can't fight. You're weak and pathetic." Shiba scoffed. He licked slowly up Chika's throat and breathed into his ear. "Watch as I destroy them all just for you." He then threw Chika back to the bed and attacked Shito head on.

Chika shuddered then gasped in surprise; the force of the shove throwing him completely off balance. He landed halfway on the bed, his hand caught beneath him. A fire rushed through his chest, burning his wounds. He cried out as he fell to the floor unable to see anyone, only hear them. He grimaced at the pain that wracked his body and he breathed in a large gulp of air which resulted in a coughing fit. His chest heaved and he felt something pull as warmth dripped down his chest once more. He felt a sharp pain and looked to see a silver flash just above him. Shiba's levitating knife dripped with crimson. Chika's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. He'd been cut and the knife seemed to be coming for a second shot. He could hear Shiba's voice.

"You never should have come." Shiba laughed as he launched at Shito again. Each attack being blocked by either Sotetsu or Bekko. "You've only made things harder. You're hurting Chika, don't you know that?" He laughed as he attacked again. Shito had been backed against the wall, unable to defend himself. Shiba jumped back and flicked his wrist. A cry of pain followed shortly after.

Shito's eyes widened recognizing the gesture. "What are you doing to him?!" He yelled. He tried to fight passed Bekko but was held back and Sotetsu lunged forward, swinging his axe, only to clang against the gnarled shinigami scythe. Shiba laughed again and the floating knife appeared above his shoulder. It's sharp blade stained red.

"I'm not doing anything. You are." He grinned devilishly. "Each attack drives my knife. See this blood? It's your fault. All three of you. Each time I have to flick my wrist to defend myself, this blade hits it's target. I wonder what kind of damage has been done by now? Hmm?" He looked directly into Shito's eyes.

Shito clenched his fists and looked at him, not blinking. "Stop it! Just leave him alone!" He yelled. His behavior seemed to surprise even Shiba a little. "Why are you doing this?!"

Shiba tilted his head and sighed. "You're boring me with your stupid questions." He flicked his wrist and the blade flew forward, cutting Shito's cheek before returning. Shito turned his head at the sharp pain and his hand flew to his face, pulling back to see blood.

'Shit.' He swore to himself. He was no match for Shiba, especially without his weapon.

"Oi, pick on someone your own size." Sotetsu grinned at the cliche phrase and moved in front of Shito, blocking him from Shiba's next strike. He swung his axe upwards and lunged forward again, forcing Shiba back. The two scuffled about the room. Sotetsu knocked into the table and chairs trying to get around Shiba to the opposite side of the bed. But each time he thought he had an opening, Shiba was right there to stop him. If that scythe hadn't belonged to a shinigami, Sotetsu would sacrifice a hit to get around him. But at this rate, if that scythe hit him in the right spot he'd die like he should have years ago. He couldn't let that happen. Not because he didn't want to die. But because he couldn't. Not right now. He had a friend to save.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Finally! It's happening! But what's this another cliff-hanger?! NOOO! Be patient my dears. It's not over yet. ^^<strong>


	29. Escape

Chika tried to push himself up from the floor on violently shaking arms. He cried out as he fell again, one arm having buckled underneath him. His strength was nearly gone, his body couldn't support him. Warm, crimson blood dripped from his face, chest and back. Each of the wounds, old and new, burned like fire at every movement. He could hear the movements, the angry, taunting words. All he had to do was get to one of them. One of the three who had come for him. But Shiba's dark, menacing voice filled his ears, sending chills up his spine. It all seemed hopeless. Nothing any of them did made any difference.

Chika managed to lay on his side, his bound hands close to his face. Weakly he tugged at the knots with his teeth. Maybe if he could release his bonds there might be something, anything he can do. He knew Shito couldn't fight without the left hand in his possession. He had to try and get it to him somehow. In some way. But what if that didn't matter? What if the Shinigami form Shiba had taken wouldn't be wounded by such a weapon? Chika stopped a moment, eyes wide at the realization. He heard a table break under Sotetsu's weight followed by an angry growl and Shiba's laughter. Then a clash of steel on steel as Sotetsu attacked again. Chika closed his eyes a moment to hush the doubts in his mind before he tore at the knots again. Finally, after what seemed forever, he felt the ropes loosen. His heart leapt at the feeling and he desperately pulled at his hands. The ropes burned him again as he tugged not yet free but he didn't care.

"Agh!" A voice rose up from across the room and Chika froze, the rope slipping from his wrists. He knew that voice and he knew that sound of pain. His heart clenched a little at the sound.

"Shi-to…" Chika breathed. He swallowed hard and reached up at the bed, gripping the edge with all of his strength and managed to get his legs underneath him. With a loud cry he pulled himself up fell nearly instantly against the bedpost. Two thin, pale hands gripped onto the solid wood as tightly as they could to keep Chika from falling again. His eyes moved somewhat sluggishly around the room looking for that raven hair. "Shito." He breathed again once he'd spotted him. The front of his shirt was now stained in red, torn in two places. "Chk." Chika closed his eyes as he almost fell again but managed to stay standing. The small noise seemed enough to draw the other's attention.

Crimson, pain filled eyes met with gold and they cleared. Shito lost his sense of pain at the sight of Chika's face. He grunted as he pushed himself up onto his feet again, Bekko standing a little bit from him. He took a step towards Chika but was blocked by Sotetsu's body as he flew into the wall. Shiba laughed again, his scythe swinging in a wide arc. Bekko moved in front of him, his oar up in defense. But Shiba knew the origin of the oar and pulled his scythe back at the last moment.

"Too slow old man!" Shiba laughed again setting his scythe on its handle next to him. The height of the weapon reached even above his head, the arcing blade swept over him like an arch. "You won't catch me off guard with that pitiful weapon of yours."

Bekko glared at him in return staying where he was. He had to be careful, anything he touched would be erased. Never to exist. That was the purpose of his oar. If he touched Shiba even once, he would disappear. Never to return. But the same would happen to those boys. It was too dangerous to remain in this fight much longer. "Shiba Reichirou, that is enough of this chaos. Let the poor boy go." He circled closer to the Shinigami as he spoke, distracting him.

"I really don't want to. I've been enjoying myself far too much for that." Shiba responded, circling with him. Both were dangerous, both were ready to strike.

Shito noticed Bekko's tactic and slowly started towards Chika again. Sotetsu joined the standoff blocking Shito's back from Shiba's scythe. Chika could see Shito coming and he jerked his attention to Shiba worried that he would attack him again. But it didn't matter, Shito was coming anyway. He was coming towards him, to save him. Chika could feel the emotions rising in his chest as he fell forward onto the bed, desperate to crawl over it, to get to Shito faster. He didn't care about the blood or the state his body was in. He didn't care how much it hurt. All he could think about was Shito's form moving towards him. His hand reaching towards him, taking a hold of his arm. The shocking warmth sent a rush of emotion through Chika's body as he felt himself pulled from the bed and wrapped in a strong embrace. Though Shito's body shook as he held him, Chika had never felt more relieved.

"Akatsuki…Chika…I am so…so sorry." Shito breathed as he tightened his grip around the other, face buried in his dirty and matted white hair. Chika could feel a wetness touch his skin but didn't care. His own shaking arms wrapped around Shito's waist and gripped at Shito's shirt. His own face buried in the crook of Shito's neck and he held on for dear life. He didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. He had no words to express what he felt.

"S-Shito…" Chika managed but only barely before the tears fell down his face again. He was overwhelmed with so many emotions he didn't even know what he felt. Relief, terror, happiness, despair, anger, fear. All of them mixed together into something he couldn't name.

"Hush, Chika." Shito whispered, his arms tightening around him, supporting him. "It's going to be alright." His voice broke as he had a difficult time composing himself. What he'd seen, what he could feel as he held Chika in his arms drove him to the brink of despair and madness. Almost like when his mother had been torn from him forever. "Chika…switch hands with me." Shito moved one arm reluctantly to pull his left hand from his wrist and held it so that Chika could take it. The white-haired zombie did as he was asked and traded with Shito. He wrapped his arms around him again however, terrified to let him let go.

"Don't leave me." Chika cried. The child within him screaming for help.

"I won't."

Sotetsu laughed as he managed to swipe a clean hit on Shiba at the same moment Bekko swung at him. The two had figured out how to turn Shiba's defenses against him. Moving him towards a corner. "Aha! Gotcha you damned bastard!"

Shiba smirked and stood upright, one hand on his wound and pulled back to see blood. "Well, would you look at that? A lucky shot." His amber eyes immediately focused on the two across the room. His expression changed and darkened. "I see what you've been doing but it won't be enough." Shiba glared with hatred. His control was lost, gone to insanity. He swiped at both Bekko and Sotetsu before he disappeared altogether.

"I'm going to get rid of him." Shito said quietly in Chika's ear. He squeezed his arms tighter around him then released, pulling Chika's arms from his body and turned.

"Hello there." Shiba grinned inches from Shito's face.

"Shito!" Chika screamed as a black, gnarled scythe sliced into the raven's stomach. Shito's eyes widened, having had no time to react or even summon his gun. He felt the solid mass pierce through his body, exiting out his back. Chika's scream swirled in the nausea the pain caused.

"Think you can take what is mine, do you?" Shiba snarled and pushed the blade in farther, leaning so close to Shito's face that their noses touched. The scythe forced Shito to remain on his feet even though his body wanted to fall.

Shito's breath shook as he struggled for air. "He's…not yours…to claim." He spat blood as he spoke. His eyes turned dark, nearly black as he raised his hand, the gun materializing. "He's mine." He fired his gun at Shiba, only managing to graze his cheek. His aim was off despite the close proximity. The scythe that skewered his body certainly didn't help.

Shiba only laughed at the boy's attempt and pushed the scythe further still, causing him as much pain as he could. Shito cried out this time, unable to stop himself and pulled up his gun again. "You can't have Chika." He managed again. "H-he's-" He swallowed and looked over his shoulder at Chika who had fallen back to the floor. The tip of the scythe had hit him as well, causing a long gash to bleed along his side. Shito swallowed once more to gain his resolve and looked back at Shiba. He gripped the handle of the scythe with his free hand. "I love Akatsuki Chika." He said as he pulled his gun up to Shiba's head and fired.

Shiba's response was delayed by the hold on his scythe. The words and the sudden movement confused his crazed mind. He staggered back, ripping the scythe from Shito's body as he fell back. Blood poured down his face from the wound in the middle of his forehead but it hadn't killed him. He wasn't just a zombie anymore. Shito fell as well and managed to pull himself towards Chika, keeping him at his back, protecting him. He watched as Shiba slowly gained balance, his head tilted to the side, eyes wide with malicious insanity. It was terrifying to see and Shito felt his heart still for a moment. He reached his hand back, finding Chika's and squeezed it as they saw the man looming over them.

"You _love_ Chika? YOU LOVE CHIKA?!" Shiba's voice bellowed and cracked in demonic, high-pitched laughter. "Then you'll die for Chika!" He screamed hauling up his scythe.

"No!" Sotetsu yelled as he tried to get to them through the turned and broken furniture.

Chika tried to summon his sword but failed, his heart racing. "No, Shiba please!" He screamed as the man stalked towards them. He flashed once and was right in front of them, scythe raised high.

"Time to say goodbye!" Shiba laughed again as he swung down hard. Shito put up his arm in defense of both himself and Chika but the strike never came. All he felt was Chika's shaking body behind him and rush of air. Slowly, Shito opened his eyes and saw nothing but air. He looked around, afraid it was just a trick.

"Well now. Finally." Sotetsu said swinging his axe up and laid it across the back of his shoulders. He grinned down at Shito a moment then let his axe disappear as he knelt down next to them. One hand tore the blanket from the bed and tossed it over Chika. "He's gone."

Chika flinched at the blanket then clung tightly to it. He pulled it around his body an over his head so that only his face was visible. Shito looked at him and offered a small, tired smile then looked back at Sotetsu. "I don't see Bekko-"

"He's gone, too." Sotetsu responded quickly. "I don't know where, but we can't waste any time. Shito, can you walk?" He asked as he offered his hand. He pulled the other up who groaned loudly and nearly fell again.

"I'll be fine." Shito grunted in response. His vision swam but he'd have to do the best he could.

Sotetsu then bent down again and helped pull the blanket tightly around Chika. "Let's get you out of here." He said softly as he lifted him up. Chika let out a small cry of pain as he was lifted all too easily into Sotetsu's arms. His voice sounded wrong. He wasn't himself anymore. No yelling, no protests, just a simple pained cry. Sotetsu had to bite his tongue against many long cursing phrases as he turned and nodded towards the door. "Quickly now before the Touhou comes."

Shito struggled to follow after Sotetsu but he managed using the walls and broken furniture for support. He let his gun disappear so that he could conserve his energy in case of another fight. He noticed how Chika's body seemed limp, lifeless and his heart skipped a beat. "Wait, Sotetsu is he?"

"He's sleeping. I think he finally couldn't hold out anymore. Who knows how long he's gone without rest." Sotetsu said with a strong tenseness to his voice. He felt his stomach roll at the thought of Chika's body covered in cuts and bruises. He never thought he'd ever feel such a thing. It was cruel torture that Chika had been put through and none of them had realized just how bad it was. He pushed the image to the back of his mind and carefully lifted him a little higher to hold him better. "Try to hurry Shito. Without Bekko I don't know how long we can last."

"I'm coming." Shito said from behind him as he moved along the wall. A long smear of blood left a trail of where he'd been. He pulled the card key from his pocket and tried twice to get it into its slot before the light turned green and the elevator chimed. Shito moved inside and collapsed in the corner. Sotetsu hurried inside as well and pushed the button for the third floor. He didn't want to be caught in the lobby with guards swarming the elevator. He then pushed the 'L' button so that those below wouldn't get too suspicious. He carefully put Chika down and knelt in front of Shito. "Hang in there, we just have to get out of this compound. Shito, can you do that?" He looked at him with a serious, worried expression.

Shito swallowed and nodded. "Yes…I just…need rest." He let his eyes close and leaned against the wall a moment. His breath hitched every now and then as his zombie flesh tried to heal itself. However without Yuuta to help it wouldn't heal much at all.

Sotetsu sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't carry the both of you and I can't leave either of you behind. You have to find the strength. For just a few minutes." He looked up at the indicator as the floors dropped. "We're nearly there." He hauled Shito to his feet and made sure he was steady before he picked up Chika again. The elevator chimed and the doors opened. He held Chika in one arm and took Shito's arm with the other. "Time to go." He burst from the opening and down the hallway. One guard had been caught unaware and was quickly given a kick to his stomach as Sotetsu passed.

Shito struggled to keep up, the tugging on his arm was the only thing that kept him moving. He had a hard time focusing his vision but Sotetsu seemed to know where he was going. Moments later they were hauling down cement stairs and out the door into bright sunlight. Shouts rang out around them as guards caught on and followed after.

"Shit!" Sotetsu growled as he pulled Shito towards one of the gates. The men were closing in and he didn't think they'd be able to make it but he ran anyway. "Almost there, keep going." He yelled. Two guards got into his path and he stopped, Shito behind him. He kicked at one and the man went down. But before he even managed to kick at the other he was down, too.

"I thought you'd be faster." Bekko said as he stood there, a regular bat in his hands. "Let's go." He jerked his head towards the gate and smiled at Sotetsu and Shito's shocked expressions. "I'll explain later."

Sotetsu smirked. "Alright!" He laughed as he followed the man out the gate and saw several guards laying around the ground. "You've been busy, Bekko-san." He grinned.

"You've no idea." Bekko hurried them down an alleyway where they were met with Otsu and the Undertaker whom also worked for Bekko.

"Well I'll be." Sotetsu grinned again. He was relieved to see familiar faces.

Otsu nodded his head and slid open the door to a small gray van. "Get inside quickly before you are seen." He said gruffly.

Sotetsu released Shito's arm and moved towards the door. He climbed inside with Chika nestled on his lap. The Undertaker bent over to help lift Shito into the van as well before all were inside. Shito was confused and even lashed out a little.

"Shito-kun, it's alright, you're safe." Undertaker replied.

"You…" Shito breathed. His vision cleared enough to see who was talking to him and he nodded. He reached one hand across the bench and found the fabric of the blanket. He gripped onto it hard, refusing to let go as the van lurched forward. "Chika…." He said over and over again wanting to see the other. Make sure he was alright for himself. Soon his vision darkened as did all other senses and Shito found himself deeply asleep.


End file.
